Five Nights at Freddy's: Survive the Night
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: After Fazbear's Fright burned down, everything what survived was sold at an auction. The Fazbear Gang is back, playing in the new Freddy Fazbear Restaurant and Alex got the job as the night guard, trying to solve the mystery behind the animatronics. With a corrupt management and Springtrap still around, Alex and the Fazbear Gang will have to make sure that nobody gets hurt anymore.
1. The Message

My cousin showed me the games, FNAF 1, 2 and 3. After reading about it on the Wiki and Tv Tropes and watching a few fan- and let's play videos, I decided to write my own FF. I hope you'll like it!

Takes place after FNAF 3.

I don't own FNAF nor the songs Just Gold and Survive the Night, which are owned by Mandopony.

* * *

**Night 0: The Message**

He opened his eyes, looking around, stiff as a piece of wood so he wouldn't attract attention. There were several people around him, calling out numbers or holding up their hands. A man in an orange shirt held a microphone and talked fast, to the point he couldn't understand what he was talking about. It looked like he was at an auction. Glancing sideways, he saw a pile of animatronics parts which were sold to an old man. He noticed the old man looking at him. He didn't like that look. It was a look of distrust, disgust and maybe even fear.

His eyes moved, but nobody noticed it. After all, he was supposed to be an animatronic now. They could chalk it up to his system having some flaws. Humans were really foolish...

He grinned. Wherever he'd go, he knew he would need to satisfy his hunger. He'd always come back, even after he left this world, the world of humans, a long time ago.

He'd always come back...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Time for the main attraction **

**The story must be told**

**Time for a chain reaction**

**It never gets old**

**Some bots get satisfaction**

**Breaking the mold**

**Some bots are just distraction**

**Some bots are just gold...**

**-demonic laughter-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Phone rings...**

_*Male voice* _

_Um, hi, hello... To whoever hears this message, please listen to it. There is something you need to know. It's about the old Fazbear Pizzeria. You see, nowadays, people simply forgot about it, turning it into a legend, a horror story. Nowadays, people aren't really interested in animatronics. Why spend so much money on robots and their maintaince when you can buy a big LCD TV and play videos of goofy characters singing and dancing? Isn't that the same? Or maybe even better? Kids can't get hurt by a TV. True, but you see, those animatronics aren't just normal robots... Especially the Fazbear crew... You probably heard of the mysterious disappearing of people, specifically Night Guards, at the old Pizzeria. As if people aren't already paranoid enough around the animatronics. They all find them creepy. I mean, just look at their eyes. Their big, glowing, seemingly lifeless eyes. You get the feeling that they're always watching you, your every move. And that's what freaks everyone out. Add up the incidents where everyone put the blame on the animatronics and you get a Nightmare Fuel. People already have enough reasons to get rid of them. Most of the animatronics were burned down in the Fazbear's Fright incident, but 5 survived. Five were still enough in tact to get them functional again. If you listen to this message, then be careful and keep a calm mind and don't freak out. They will do odd things, but this is for your own good. Or not. Well, they attempted to kill the last guy on night duty, but this is not important anymore. Not all of them are bad. Four of them are good, one of them is evil and will attempt to kill you...It sounds crazy and no, I'm not on drugs. It's true. Just do the DAMN research! *breaths heavily* Now, please... You need to know that- *heavy steps* Ugh, what is this... *silence* Ohhh... *heavy breathing* Keep an eye on him, please! Please! You need to stop him! Whoever listens to this, you need to STOP **HIM**! He'll kill everyone... Oh Lord in Heaven... *heavy steps, this time louder* He's coming! *screeches* HE'S COMING! *banging* Please, no, please, go away! *cries* Whoever listens to this message, please, destroy him! *louder banging* No! GO AWAY! *sobs* I'm gonna die tonight... Oh, dear Lord, I'm gonna FREAKIN' DIE! *sobs* Whoever listens to this... please... please... *cuts off* **BANG!** *demonic laughter* *whispers* He...'s here,... he's looking at me. He's freakin' STARING AT ME! HE'S ALIVE! *heavy steps* ***SCREAMS* **NO, GO AWAY! **GO AWAY! AAAAAAAGGGGHHH! * screaming, splattering and hissing sounds, cracking sounds***_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***Biep Sound***

_*Female voice*_

_Um, hello, hello... is this thing on? If yes, then I have a message for you, for everyone... They're watching over us, kinda like a guardian angel would. You don't need to worry, just show them you are a friend. (But bring a weapon with you, maybe a baseball bat, because they at times have problems with figuring out who's their friend and who's their enemy). They will never hurt children and will do anything to keep them save. However, there's something out there, not inside, which is lurking in the dark, ready to mutilate you... If,... If I don't survive this, please, listen to this message and keep it in mind and heart. Even if think they're dangerous (yes, they are), they're benevolent and their only purpose is to make children and adults alike happy. I'd trust them with my life. Just... just keep it in mind... Whoever will be my successor... be nice to them with respect and care. Please, just do that... They're not evil, just have a knack for scaring people... heh, heh... *heavy steps* *shallow breathing* It's time... *Toreador's Theme plays* Well, goodbye..._

**...**

**...**

**_Let's try to make it right_**

**_Don't wanna start a fight_**

**_And we're so sorry if we_**

**_Give you all a little fright_**

**_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_**

**_You'll be so happy just as long as_**

**_you survive the night!_**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**END OF MESSAGE**


	2. The New Night Guard

Yay, two reviews! Thank you guys!

Honestly, only coz it's a horror game doesn't mean there can't be some fluff or even humor. Plus, the first chapter kind of foreshadows the whole story. It's up to you to figure out the rest.

This one is the intro chapter and for some reason (not even I can explain it), Bonnie stole the show (at least, he attempts to). Oh, yeah, and there'll be swearing.

Also, I don't own the song Survive the Night (I'll also use the lyrics of other FNAF fan songs in the future chapters).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Night 1: The New Night Guard**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hey there!**

**How ya doin'?**

**Nice to meet you, are you new in town?**

**Don't think I've seen you before,**

**It's great to see new faces around!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

It was supposed to be easy. She'd go to that Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant and sign up for the night guard job. Sure, she was only 17 and there was a huge probability that they won't hire her. No, scratch that. They would never hire a teenager. Night guards were supposed to be strong adults with muscles who keep noisy teens and burglars out. Still, she decided to try. No risk, no profit. Even if the profit was crappy. But she was in desperate need for money and this was the only job available. She only had enough money to support herself for a few weeks. Then she'd probably land on the street.

With that in her mind, Alex Hawthorn entered the recently opened Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant. The restaurant was a remake of the old Fazbear's Pizzeria. She didn't know much about it, only that it was built where Fazbear's Fright was after it burned down and that it was supposed to be an exact, but improved, copy of the old Pizzeria which was closed down when Alex was still little. She had never been there, but heard that it had a bad reputation which went back to the late 80's.

But now, the Fazbear's had a new owner and management. There was nothing people should be afraid of. Right?

Right?!

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And if you like it,**

**I can give a tour**

**Of our enchanting wonderland,**

**New and improved without the doors!**

**There's no escape but then,**

**Who would wanna leave?**

**It's a fantastical paradise,**

**And it's not, make-believe!**

**I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,**

**You're one of us now,**

**So let me take you by the hand!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

After entering the restaurant, passing through a corridor, Alex found herself in the Dining Room. There were tables, chairs, benches and, of course, costumers. Parents and little children. The place was nicely lit by the sun which came through the huge windows, making a nice and warm, welcoming atmosphere.

However, what drew Alex' attention was the stage placed in the corner of the restaurant. The performers were 3 animatronics: a bear, a bunny and a chicken. Or was it a duck? Alex wasn't sure. No, it had to be chicken. Ducks don't have such sharp beaks. On the other side, neither do chicken have teeth.

Alex approached the trio. She was surprised to see animatronics in this restaurant. She thought that those things were rotting on junkyards. But it seemed like Freddy's didn't want to give up on them. And the kids seemed to like them as well. She observed them for a while as they were playing some old child's song which was probably out of date. She noticed a photo on the wall next to the stage. It was a black-white photo on which the three animatronics were depicted, along with a fourth – a fox, to be specific. Beneath stood: „Fazbear's Gang." Somebody wrote a note with a red marker beneath it: „We're still rockin' even if everyone forgot about us."

Alex looked back at the animatronics and then at the people around. The adults weren't impressed by the Gang, but the kids were staring at them in awe. Different than the adults, those kids have never seen an animatronic in their life. And they probably won't see any around anymore. It was a bit sad when you think about it. Looking at the trio, Alex felt a bit strange. She focused on Freddy, who was just starting to play the Toreador's March Theme. What she saw startled her.

For a second, it seemed like Freddy was looking at her. No, really. For a split second, he was staring at her, right at their soul. Alex dropped her jaw. She was sure that there was something fishy about those animatronics.

„Do you like them?"

Alex was startled by a voice behind her. She turned around and saw an old man with grey hair. He wore a white shirt and black trousers. On his shirt was a name tag on which stood: „Scott Hannings. Owner of FFR."

„Ugh, sure." Alex looked back at the animatronics, staring at them as if she was in trance. „They seem to be interesting... in a creepy way. But still interesting."

„I'm glad you like them. Should I introduce you to them?" Scott didn't wait for Alex' answer. He pointed at the respective animatronic. „This is Freddy. This is Chica. And this is Bonnie."

„What about the animatronic on the photo?" Alex asked.

„I'll show you." Scott lead her to a curtain on the other side of the room. There was a sign next to it.

„Pirate Cove." Alex read it, rising her eyebrow. Scott then pushed away the curtains. There was a smaller room behind it. On the entrance stood an animatronic fox with a hook and a black eye patch. Behind him was a large entrance and Alex saw a pirate ship with a ball pit surrounding it, like the sea would.

„Woa!", she dropped her jaw.

„This is Foxy." Scott pointed at the animatronic.

„He's supposed to be a fox pirate, right? Cool!", for some reason, Alex was fond of Foxy. She approached him, examining him. „I guess you can say that he's even a bit cute."

„He's sure happy to hear that. He'd been very lonely for a long time."

„Why?" Alex turned to Scott.

„Many parents won't let their children play at the Pirate Cove as they believe it's too dangerous with Foxy around. They believe he'll hurt them." Scott sighed, muttering something under his breath which Alex couldn't here. All she understood was the word 'Bite'.

„Is that why you keep him behind the curtain?" Alex asked, feeling really sorry for the fox animatronic. Scott didn't answer. Instead, he forced a smile.

„Oh, nevermind. I'm sure you aren't here just to see the animatronics, right?"

„Ugh, yes." Alex took out the flyer. „I'm here for the job."

Before Scott could answer, the two were approached by a fat, sweaty man in a buissnes suit who had a cigarette in his mouth.

„You want to be a night guard? Hahhah, I've never heard a better joke in my whole life!"

Alex frowned. And so did Scott.

„Irwing, put that cigarette away. You know you mustn't smoke here." Scott pointed at the 'No Smoking' sign.

„Meh, I didn't even lit it." Irwing took the cigarette out of his mouth. „But really Hannings; you really intend to employ a teenager as a night guard?"

„I was asking him for the job. Even if I'm a teen, I believe I'll be able to cope with it." Alex replied. Irwing laughed.

„Kiddo, you have no idea what you're talking about. Probably smoked to much weed.", he added the last sentence with a whisper, as if talking to himself. „None of our night guards made it till morning. Well, at least not sane. Even the professionals were found crying in the corner of the office. Nobody knows what was going on, but I believe that nobody really wants to know it."

„Tsk, and what if I manage to survive a night as a night guard? What if I am more capable than even a profi? What would happen then?" Alex crossed her arms. Scott spoke this time.

„How about this: if you survive one night at Freddy's, you'll get your pay doubled and you can keep your job permanently. How does that sound?"

„You gotta be kidding!" Irwing's jaw dropped.

„We have a deal!" Alex smiled, shaking Scott's hand. Irwing shook his head.

„Good. We're gonna get you your uniform and everything you need. Your shift starts at midnight and ends at 6 AM. I'll tell you all the details in my office." Scott said. Alex nodded, happy that she got the job. As she followed Scott into the office, she heard Irwing (the manager), mumbling something.

„I bet you won't survive the first hour of your shift. Heh, good luck kiddo... You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Alex braced herself as she overheard that. There was no way she'd withdraw now.

**xXx**

Wearing a black jacket, white button up shirt, a name tag with her name, black trousers and her long brown hair tied in a high ponytail, Alex entered the office 10 minutes to midnight. The last worker left and locked the door and her inside the restaurant. The entrance had also a metal fence, just as the darkned windows. The whole restaurant, except the Office, was bathed in darkness.

Alex recalled what Scott told her. She didn't have to worry about someone breaking in. Alex assured him that she was quite good at self-defence, so she wasn't afraid of a burglar. Scott, however, emphasized the importance of keeping an eye on the animatronics.

„They tend to disappear from time to time."

Alex had no idea what the old man was talking about. Who'd want to steal animatronics? Or was it just a little joke between them? Alex wasn't sure. But she promised that she'd watch over the animatronics, as she felt that Scott really cherished them. Also, she felt that she might get attached to them as well.

Inside her office, Alex checked and double checked everything. There was a map where an X marked where a particular camera was. Also, she got a tablet computer which was connected with each camera. Scott warned her that the electricity tends to go off from time to time as they had an old generator which he planned to replace once he has the time. Still, she had nothing to worry as they had an emergency generator which would kick in a minute after the first one dies.

Alex looked at the stuff she had.

Tablet. Check.

Torch. Check.

Baseball bat for intruders. CHECKEROO!

Alex giggled. She sat on the comfy chair, putting her legs on the table and quickly switched through the cameras, just to make sure everything was fine.

Stage – Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were still there.

Pirate Cove – The curtain was closed. Foxy was also where he's supposed to be.

Alex glanced at the clock. 12.00 AM. Midnight.

„And with this, my job as a night guard has officially started.", she stretched her arms. Now she had to stay 6 hours in one place. Yepp, this'd be a boring night.

Her eyes begun to close after five minutes. Meanwhile, at the stage, the animatronics' eyes flashed.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?**

**WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?**

**I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!**

**MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...**

**TIME TO INVESTIGATE**

**WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex heard heavy steps. She open her eyes slowly, believing it was a dream. The steps grew louder. It was a dream, right? The steps didn't stop.

Suddenly, a thud sound was heard. And a loud cry. It belonged to Alex, who fell off the wheeled chair.

„Owww... My back hurts.", she moaned. She again heard steps and glanced around. „Damn, I fell asleep!"

It was 03:20 AM on the clock. She was sleeping for good three hours. Alex quickly grabbed the tablet.

„What the heck?! Where are the animatronics?" Alex panicked. The Stage was empty. Alex knew she was in trouble. „Owww, my boss will be mad at me when he realizes the animatronics are gone."

Again those heavy steps. Alex breathed shallowly to hear them better. They were coming closer. Closer... closer...

Alex grabbed the baseball bat and stood up, looking at both sides of the office. There were two entrances, one for the East and the second for the West Hall. And no doors. Scott told her the doors got broken and the replacement still didn't arrive.

Alex took a deep breath, glancing from side to side as whoever was coming towards her neared. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker.

„Damn, just what I needed.", she whispered as the lights turned off. She blinked, trying to adjust her eyes in the darkness. The only light she had came from the tablet which she put on the chair.

After she opened her eyes again, she froze. Three pairs of eyes stared at her from the darkness. Two on the left and one on the right side. They were lit, like LED torches.

Alex gulped, realizing what Irwing meant about night guards quitting after their first night.

Suddenly, the lights came back on and Alex realized who the intruders were. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were staring at her from the dark hallways. Alex realized she was in big trouble. And that the baseball bat won't help her much in this situation. A closer inspection on the animatronics revealed something else.

They were observing her.

Suddenly, fast heavy steps were heard and Alex realized somebody was running down the hall. She had a split second to guess who it was and she guessed it right.

The next thing what happened was rather,... hilarious.

Freddy and Bonnie suddenly stepped aside, but Alex noted the foot Bonnie lift. Then Foxy ran into the office, stumbling over Bonnie's foot and flew towards Alex with a SCREEEEE sound. Alex crouched and Foxy crashed face-first into the wall, falling down. As Alex stood up, she noted the grin on Bonnie's face. Freddy and Chica were frowning. And so did Alex.

„What the hell Bonnie?!", she waved with the baseball bat, pointing it at the bunny and yelling. „That was the rudest thing I've ever seen! Seriously! You should be ashamed!"

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy's jaws dropped. Alex meanwhile turned to the dizzy and disoriented Foxy.

„You 'kay?", she asked him. Foxy was rubbing his head with his normal hand.

„Aye, been better.", he said.

„Now, I want to hear your excuse for giving me a jump scare!", she turned angrily to the animatronics.

„It's Bonnie's fault!" Chica said. „He put a foot..."

„I didn't mean that kind of _jump_ scare!" Alex cut her off short, still waving with the baseball bat. She then shot a death glare towards Bonnie. „But I'd like to hear your excuse for doing that."

„Meh to!" Foxy stood up, glaring at Bonnie.

„Ugh huh, why are you all glaring at me?! It's Foxy's fault that he doesn't watch where he steps!" Bonnie tried to defend himself.

„What?!" Foxy yelled.

„Yeah!" Bonnie said in the same manner. Both animatronics glared at each other, shouting words at each other which would make any censor crew faint.

„SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Freddy growled, glaring at Foxy and Bonnie. The two got startled and withdrew, still glaring at each other.

„So, do you have any explanation for this or should I call an asylum? Coz, seriously? Talking animatronics? I'm probably going nuts because of the lack of sleep." Alex said.

„Well, I'm actually surprised that the fat idiot employed a teen as the new night guard. He was sure desperate." Bonnie chuckled.

„Actually, I signed up for this by myself.", said Alex and continued as Bonnie opened his mouth to say something. „And no. Nobody told me I'd have to babysit 4 sentient animatronics. Geez!", she face palmed. „And I hoped I'd get some sleep.", she sighed. „Okay, I'd like to know why you ain't where you're supposed to be and why are you roaming around?"

„And I'd like an explanation why you're not scared of us." Freddy said.

„I tend to watch a lot of horror movies. And honestly, after going through all that crap I call my life, I think I saw everything. 4 sentient animatronics are nothing new." Alex shrugged.

„Either that, or you're an alien!" Bonnie said. „I mean, you even said that Foxy is cute!"

He was cornered by four death glares and shut up his mouth.

„I'm not an alien. I'm a human. A human who seriously needs money and this was the only job I managed to find. And if I get fired because of your antics or whatever, consider yourself dead! Capiché?!" Alex stepped up to Bonnie, literally shouting it in his face. Bonnie stepped back. It seemed like he was scared of the teen. Not to mention that Alex was still threatening him with the baseball bat.

„I think we should go to the dining room to talk about this... awkward situation." Freddy said.

„Good idea. Four people are enough, but five are a crowd." Bonnie added.

„Bonnie!" Chica yelled at him.

„What? I wasn't referring to her." Bonnie pointed at Alex.

„Why you-?!" Foxy jumped at Bonnie and the two started to wrestle with each other. It was too obvious whom Bonnie referred to. Freddy and Chica face palmed, sighing.

„Those two don't like each other, huh?" Alex turned to the former two.

„No." Freddy and Chica replied in unison.

**xXx**

Once they separated Bonnie and Foxy, who were still glaring at each other, they headed to the dining room and sat around a table in the corner. Alex was surprised that the chairs managed to hold the animatronics weight. She sat between Foxy and Freddy, on the head of the table. Next to Freddy was Bonnie and next to Bonnie was Chica.

„First of all, I guess we should officaly introduce ourselves. I'm Freddy Fazbear." Freddy took of his hat and bowed a bit.

„I'm Chica the Chicken. But just call me Chica." Chica said.

„Bonnie the Bunny, the funniest rabbit in the whole world." Bonnie said. Freddy, Chica and Foxy's expression said something else.

„I'm Capt'n Foxy, the Pirate Fox!" Foxy said, waving with his hook.

„I'm Alexandra Hawthorn, but friends call me Alex.", finally, Alex introduced herself.

„It sounds like name which'd fit a boy." Bonnie pondered.

„My mum wanted to call me Melanie, but my father insisted on Alexandra. Guess three times which side won." Alex sighed.

„Oi, you have friends?" Chica leaned curiously towards Alex.

„Weeeeeeeeeeell, no." Alex sighed. „I didn't make any new friends after I moved to this town."

„And what's up with that baseball bat you're carrying around? You're in a baseball team or what?" Bonnie continued.

„Actually, I wanted to shove that thing into your mouth if you don't stop rambling." Alex said.

„I second that." Freddy added. Bonnie crossed his arms and sulked.

„Speaking of which, to answer your previous question, I kinda knew something was off after I saw you staring me and observing my every move while I was at the restaurant. I have a sixth sense for... odd things." Alex turned to Freddy.

„Well, damn." Freddy said, a grin appearing on his face. „You're pretty smart."

„Thanks." Alex smiled. „So, what's up with the roaming and scaring the shit out of the previous night guards?"

„Call it a tradition. We're just checking if the night guards have the guts to face us. Most of them crawl up and cry in the corner or run towards the room with the lockers for their spare pants. Or simply faint. Well, mostly they faint." Bonnie chuckled.

„Yeah, I can imagine that. I had a heart attack back there." Alex said.

„For Pete's sake, haven't they told you we'd try to enter the office?" Chica asked. Alex rubbed the back of her head.

„Fuuu, they did... Sort of. I didn't expect this, however."

„Gee, you fell asleep back there even before the first hour was over. I checked on you at least five times." Bonnie said. „I even took my face off and screamed into your face!"

„You did WHAT?!" Alex stood up, pointing the baseball bat at him. „Damn it Bonnie, that's seriously not funny!"

„I gave up when I realized that not even an atomic bomb would wake you up." Bonnie shrugged.

„Well, I'm a heavy sleeper. Deal with it." Alex shrugged.

„I still think that a teenager like you shouldn't have signed up for such a job. What about school?" Chica said.

„It's summer. I don't have school during summer." Alex replied.

„And your parents?" Chica asked.

„They have nothing against it." Alex pouted. „Believe me, they're the last thing I'm concerned about."

„So, yer gonna give up on yer job or...?" Foxy asked.

„No. I intended to stay." Alex said.

„Yo, Bon. Yer ownin' me 20 bucks now." Foxy told Bonnie, who frowned.

„Aghh, ya'll get them next week." Bonnie groaned.

„You made a bet?" Alex' jaw dropped. The two shrugged. She looked at Freddy and Chica. They shrugged as well.

„Part of the tradition." Chica said. Alex sighed, glancing at the clock. 04: 45 AM. More than two hours left.

„Huh, well, one of the reasons why I want to stay is coz I'd get my pay doubled." Alex said.

„The pay is crappy as always, isn't it? That Irwing dude is a jerkass. I mean, he adresed me as _she. _What. The. Fuck?!" Bonnie complained. He groaned as he realized nobody cared about that.

„I must say I'm impressed by you Alex. You're pretty brave." Freddy said.

„Either that or crazy as a fox with rabies." Bonnie chuckled. Before Foxy could say anything, Freddy calmly turned to Alex.

„May I borrow that?", he gestured at the baseball bat.

„Be my guest!" Alex nodded. Freddy took the bat and whacked Bonnie with it on the head, breaking it in half.

„Sorry for breaking your baseball bat. Do you have an insurance for that?" Freddy gave the bat back to Alex.

„No, but don't worry. I bought it on a garage sale. It was rather cheap." Alex replied, taking the bat. Bonnie was meanwhile glaring at Freddy.

**xXx**

Once they realized that Alex' shift would end soon, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie went to the stage and bid goodbye to Alex. The girl went to the Pirate Cove, checking on Foxy who seemed to be in his mind somewhere else.

„You 'kay?", she asked him. He seemed to be sad, but quickly forced a proud expression.

„Ugh, um yes. Everythin' good with ol' Capt'n Foxy." Foxy said. Alex had a feeling that he was actually lying.

„If you have any problems, you can tell me. Okay? And I'm serious about that, Foxy. Just tell me if there's anything wrong. As the night guard, it's my duty to keep you guys safe, even from yourselves." Alex said with a smile.

„I'm fine, no need ta worry 'bout ol' Foxy." Foxy replied.

„If that's so, then goodbye. And see ya tomorrow." Alex said, slowly closing the curtains.

„Huh, wait!" Foxy suddenly exclaimed.

„What's the matter?" Alex blinked in surprise. Foxy opened his jaw to say something, but nothing came out.

„Ah, forget it."

„Foxy, what's wrong?" Alex was now worried.

„Just... go." Foxy turned his back to her.

„Foxy, please..."

„Just go!" Foxy almost screamed it into her face. This startled Alex. Foxy closed the curtains and Alex was now standing in front of the entrance to the cove, completely confused. She looked at Freddy, who shrugged, not really knowing what to do.

Alex sighed and returned to the office. She checked the stage and the Pirate Cove for one last time and then looked at the clock. 6 AM.

Her shift was over.

**xXx**

Scott heard deep breathing from the office and went to check it. It was 07:45 AM. The restaurant would open at 08:00 AM. He noticed Alex sleeping, leaned on the chair, her legs on the table and a broken baseball bat on her lap. The last one surprised him.

Alex groaned, holding her head. She shifted her eyes to the entrance and quickly stood up when she saw Scott.

„So, how was your night?", he asked.

„Ugh, good. Maybe a bit boring." Alex shrugged.

„Are you sure? Were there any problems?" Scott asked suspiciously.

„Not a bit. And I'm happy to say that I'd like to continue like this. Despite the obvious lack of sleep." Alex grinned.

„That's great." Scott said, sighing in relief. „Finally somebody who'd stay longer here."

Alex giggled. She glanced at the tablet, with the camera pointing at the stage. She noticed that Freddy winked her. She smiled.

This was getting more and more interesting.


	3. The Bite of '87

All hard-core FNaF fans know about the Bite of '87. But what did really happen? There are many theories but everyone agrees that the victim was either Jeremy Fitzgerald or a kid and that the main culprits are either Foxy, Freddy or Mangle.

I'm actually siding with the guys from Wacky Facts who said that it was Foxy who ate a slice of the biggest mumbo-jumbo pizza in one chomp during a B-Day party and that's why they put him out of order (since nobody else managed to do that). Hahahah... (It is possible that Phone Guy got it wrong and that's what happened, though.)

Jokes aside, this is my theory in-universe how it might have happened.

P.S: I'll cover the story of all three games in this fanfic.

P.P.S: I don't own the lyrics of Five Nights at Freddy's. It belongs to The Living Tombstone.

P.P.P.S: Try to guess which guy was referenced by Amy.

And please, REVIEW!

* * *

**Night 2: The Bite of '87**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**We're poor little souls**

**who have lost all control**

**and we're forced here to take that role**

**...**

**...**

**...**

There was blood. A lot of blood. Somebody was lying on the floor, unconscious. Children were screaming while the staff tried to calm them down. They brought the children out of the Kid's Cove, promising them anything so they can finally calm down. The children were crying, begging to see their parents. The paramedics arrived and brought the victim to the hospital. All costumers left and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed for today. The management didn't know if that meant they'll be closed for good or not. Angry parents called them and demanded that the culprit, an animatronic, gets scrapped for what it had done. Only, nobody really knew which animatronic was the culprit. The event was so traumatizing that everyone forgot how it actually started. So they went to the room where they placed the animatronics and quickly examined them. They finally found their culprit.

It didn't surprise them that it was a certain fox.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**We've been all alone**

**Stuck in our little zone**

**Since 1987**

**...**

**...**

**...**

It was early afternoon when Alex woke up in her apartment. It was small, half an hour away from Fazbear's Restaurant. He rubbed her eyes, yawing. She was surprised that she managed to sleep for several hours without any nightmares waking her up. Not nightmares about the animatronics. No way. There was something else haunting her. She quickly dismissed those thoughts and focused on getting ready for the day. She was hungry and she couldn't wait to visit her, now favorite, restaurant. She was excited that she'll see the Fazbear Crew again, even if they were currently „working". However, she was also sure that they'd be happy to see her again. With that in mind, she packed her neatly folded uniform in her backpack, along with her torch, mobile phone, wallet, notebook and her MP4 with the headphones (which were black with skulls on the side). She locked her apartment, stuffing the key into her backpack and went to Fazbear's, humming The Toreador's Theme from Carmen. (Seriously, the tune was catchy).

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Join us, be our friend**

**or just be stuck and defend**

**after all you only got**

**Five Nights at Freddy's!**

**Is this where you want to be?**

**I just don't get it**

**Why do you want to stay?**

**Five Nights at Freddy's!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Once she entered the dining room, Alex knew something wasn't right. There were less costumers than the previous day. Not to mention that, when she entered the restaurant, she saw Irwing smoking a cigarette outside and talking to somebody on the phone. He mentioned something about „closing" and grinned widely, adding how „he's glad they'd finally get rid of him". She shuddered when she heard that.

Alex took her time, finding a nice place in the corner. From there, she had a good view on both the Stage and the Pirate Cove. She planned to stay there till her shift starts. It would take her several hours till then, but she didn't have anything else to do. She wanted to observe the animatronics as well as the costumers. Especially the costumers and their behavior towards the animatronics. Munching on the small pizza she ordered and occasionally taking a sip of coke, she wrote notes in her notebook. She noticed that many parents tried to sit as far away from the Pirate Cove as possible, forbbiding their children to go there, despite the fact that it had been open the whole day and Foxy attempted to invite them to play. She felt sorry for Foxy and was angry at the adults for being so mean to the pirate fox. She wondered why nobody trusted him. The parents seemed to have no problems with Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, who were happily playing a song on the Stage. However, they were distrustful towards Foxy and Alex had a feeling it had something to do with the incidents that happened years ago. She didn't know a lot about the restaurant, but she knew she had to find it out. For the animatronics' sake.

The staff didn't want to talk about it and all she found out from the animatronics is that they were traumatizing every night guard by scaring them till they fainted. Alex giggled as the image of a tough security guard screaming like a little girl crossed her mind. She stood up and approached family with three children, two boys and their younger sister.

„Excuse me for interrupting..." Alex got cut off by the father.

„I'd like to order a jumbo pizza and..."

„Ugh, I'm not a waitress!" Alex groaned. She cleared her throat and took out her notebook and pencil. „My name is Alex and I'm investigating the restaurant and how content the costumers are with it. You know, to find out if we can make the costumers happier."

„Well, you'd make us happier if you'd take our order.", the father said grumpily.

„Don't worry, the waitress will soon arrive." Alex said. „So, what do you think of our animatronics? They're really something special, ain't they?"

„Not all of them.", his wife said. „Ugh, I still can't believe they haven't thrown out that fox."

„Beg your pardon?" Alex blinked in surprise.

„That fox pirate.", the woman pointed at Foxy. „I believe this restaurant would be much more kid-friendly if he's gone. Especially after the incident 30 years ago."

„Huuu, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand. I'm new here, so I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said.

„She's speaking about 'The Bite'.", the man who was sitting along with his five year old daughter at the table next to them said. „Though, I heard that the manager plans to shut down the Pirate Cove once and forever and deport the stupid fox to the junkyard. Or even better – to the blast-furnace and use what's left from him for new gears. The manager seems to really hate the animatronics, but he hates the fox at most."

Alex froze on the spot. She shuddered at the thought of Foxy being melted. They couldn't do that to Foxy! He wouldn't hurt a fly! At least, Alex believed so. She now understood why Foxy snapped at her the previous night. He was probably aware what will happen, but couldn't bear it to reveal it. She wondered if Freddy and co. knew about it.

She knew she had to do something about it. And fast, before her favorite animatronic vanishes forever.

**xXx**

Alex was at a cyber café, entering the words _The Bite _and _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza _once she got on Google. She quickly got several results and clicked on the first link. It led her to a newspaper article titled _„The Bite of '87"_. It was rather small, with not many details, as if it wasn't important. That, or the management tried to keep the incident a secret for the pizzeria's sake. However, it still helped her. She quickly took some notes. It turned out that on that day, 1987, there was a birthday party taking place. It went well, until one of the animatronics snapped and caused the loss of someone's frontal lobe. The victim, the day-shift security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, survived however, but quit the job and spent a long time in the hospital. The responsible animatronic was put out of order. Although everyone was too traumatized to remember what exactly happened, the management put the blame on _the fox animatronic. _The incident contributed to a loss in the restaurant's reputation, which resulted in a major drop in business.

Alex was was worried. It didn't look good for Foxy. According to what she read, everyone believed that he was the culprit. But that couldn't be true, right?

Although, Foxy had indeed sharp teeth and there was a possibility that the kids or the security guard may have caused him to snap, just like he did the previous night. It looked rather hopeless for poor Foxy.

There was also an article how the animatronics were acting strange. They were aggressive towards the staff and adults, but friendly and protective to the kids. She had a feeling that they punished the wrong animatronic. It seemed like the decision about removing Foxy was made out of blue and that he was the scapegoat.

She found Jeremy's address. He lived at the outskirts of the town, a bus ride away. She hoped that, even if his brain was damaged, that he could provide her with more info. Foxy's life was in danger!

And she definitely wasn't going to give up on him without a fight.

**xXx**

She was standing in front of a house, knocking on the door. A woman with dirty blonde hair tied in a bun and a baggy white T-shirt and ragged jeans opened it. Alex noticed the red nail polish on her fingers.

„I'm not buying cookies or whatever you're selling!", she yelled at her and attempted to close the door, but Alex stopped her.

„I'm not here to sell anything.", she said, narrowing her eyes. „I'm here to see Jeremy Fitzgerald."

„He kicked the bucket several months ago. I'm his daughter, Amy Fitzgerald.", the woman said nonchalantly.

„Oh, I'm sorry." Alex lowered her head. The woman observed her for a while.

„You're here 'cause of The Bite."

That was a statement.

„Yes." Alex nodded. The woman sighed.

„And I thought they closed the case decades ago."

„Well, it was opened again." Alex said, growing impatient with the woman. „I'm working at Freddy's and I want to know as much as possible about it. The animatronic who was said to be the culprit is going to get melted."

The woman laughed.

„Fuuu, probably deserved it.", she whistled and smirked slyly. „You really shouldn't have signed up for the job. The place is cursed.", she stepped sideways. „Still, if you really want to know more about it, I'll throw you a bone. Come in. But if I were you, I'd quit as soon as possible. I don't think they need more victims."

Alex followed Amy into the living room. There was a strange smell and Alex noticed a black cat on the couch. It jumped down and walked past them, to the kitchen. While Alex sat on the couch, Amy got them drinks. She then sat across Alex, on the armchair, and took out a box with cigarettes, offering one to Alex.

„I don't smoke."

Truthfully, she hated the smell of cigarette smoke. And it was so unhealthy. Amy lit one and blew a puff of smoke.

„Here's the summary of the story: my father got promoted to day-shift and was told to stay close to the animatronics due them being rather aggressive towards everyone who wasn't below 15 during a birthday party. However, he had the bad luck of getting too close to one of the fox animatronics and lost his frontal lobe. He survived, but was a wreck and spent a lot of time in various hospitals. The end." Amy blew another puff of smoke.

„Wait, you said _one of the fox animatronics._ I thought there was only one." Alex said, rather surprised.

„There were two, as much as I know. A pirate and one feminine. The girlish one was called The Mangle by the staff. The other was Foxy. However, my father couldn't remember which one was it. All he remembers was a white and red blur." Amy sighed. „My old man still had nightmares of the event. But he was certain it was a fox. None of the other animatronics were around at that time."

„I didn't know there were more animatronics." Alex said.

„Yeah, sure you don't know. You weren't even in the mind of your parents when that happened." Amy mocked her. „They were scrapped several weeks after the event. The dinner was closed due somebody breaking the health code."

„And this Mangle animatronic. How did she behave? I mean, did the kids like her or not?" Alex asked.

„Dunno how she behaved. It's not like she was alive or something." Amy shrugged. „All I know is that she was placed in the Kid's Cove, the replacement for the Pirate Cove and that the kids weren't really fond of her. They liked the pirate more. Said he was much cooler.", she added with a smirk. „They teared her apart and the staff had to put her together each day, until they quit and left her as a sort of jiggsaw puzzle attraction. Poor thing got turned into an abomination."

„I see." Alex wrote a few notes, frowning. Amy stood up and went to a drawer, taking out a photo.

„My father got this from a guy who was supposed to replace him during the night shift. The dude said that he never believed Foxy was the culprit and that he was going to find out the truth. It seemed like he really liked the fox pirate. Well, he promised he'd call the old man once he figures out the truth. Never happened. He was reported to be missing. Some believe he is dead. And that it had something to do with the Fazbear's restaurant.", she gave Alex the photo.

On it was the picture of Foxy and Mangle, covered in blood. It was a bit blurry, as if someone accidentally shot it during the commotion. There was a body on the floor, obviously Jeremy's and a lot of terrified people in the background. Alex focused on the two foxes.

What she saw surprised her.

„Thanks for the info." Alex said, standing up.

„You're welcome, kid." Amy replied. „But I'm warning you. Stay away from the damn animatronics if you love your life."

Alex didn't listen to her warning. Instead, she ran out, going back to Fazbear's. She knew now what happened, but needed someone to confirm it.

It was time to interrogate the animatronics.

**xXx**

At 12.00 AM, Alex was in the office, wearing her uniform and observing both Pirate Cove and the Stage. She waited for the animatronics' eyes to flash and awake. She decided to question Freddy, Chica and Bonnie at first and then Foxy, as she believed that the fox animatronic wouldn't want to speak to her about it.

She saw Bonnie lifting his head and looking at the camera. So did Chica. At last, Freddy made his move. Hearing steps, she poked her head out of the office, checking the west and east hall. Soon, the trio arrived.

„Hey-yah, Alex!" Chica cheerfully greeted her. „How you're doing today?"

„I need to talk with you guys about something." Alex said with a serious expression on her face. Bonnie tilted his head, observing her.

„You don't have a baseball bat with you, do you?", he asked.

„This time, no." Alex shook her head.

„You seem to be worried. Is something wrong?" Freddy asked her.

„Yes. Say, how's Foxy? Is he going to come out or not?" Alex asked.

„No. He's been in bad mood for several days and he didn't want to speak with us. I was surprised to see him yesterday outside the cove." Chica explained. „I'm worried. We don't even know why he's acting like this."

„I'm still going with the theory that ol' Foxy got the rabies." Bonnie chuckled. Alex shot him a death glare.

„The situation is serious Bonnie. Irwing plans to shut down the Pirate Cove and melt Foxy till nothing's left of him." Alex said.

„WHAT?!", the three animatronics, even Bonnie, were shocked.

„I need your help guys. We can save him, but you have to tell me all you know about The Bite." Alex added. The animatronics looked at each other, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Alex was growing desperate. „Please guys! I know Foxy is innocent and I can prove it, but I need your help."

„How do you know the old fox is really innocent?" Bonnie asked her. „I mean, dude's claiming he was the culprit for ages."

„Why would he do that?" Alex was confused.

„We don't know, but we promised we won't talk about it ever again." Chica said.

„Well, he's now in grave danger. Do you really want him gone?" Alex said.

„Of course we don't." Freddy said. „Even if he can be a bit... strange, he's still a member of this crew."

„So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Alex asked, hope filling her eyes. Freddy nodded. Alex glanced at the camera which showed the Pirate Cove. The curtains were closed.

„We can't tell you a lot about it, as we weren't there when it happened." Freddy started. „We were at the Parts/Service Room, along with Foxy. A worker came in and took him out. I don't know why, but next what we heard were screams. Later, both Mangle and Foxy were brough in and Foxy was stating that it was his fault. After that, we found out about The Bite."

„What about Mangle?" Alex asked.

„She never talked with us about it." Chica admitted.

„Vixen was already crazy at that time. They should have shipped her of to an asylum." Bonnie pointed out. „What the kiddos did to her – it's a nightmare for every animatronic. She was pretty unstable at the time and the toddlers didn't like her. For some reason, they always favored the fox." Bonnie frowned. „And what about me? I'm hundred times cooler than the fox!"

Everyone ignored him.

„Yeah, I heard about it. I was told she was dismantled daily by kids and left in the Kid's Cove. Where the party took place." Alex added the last part as a sigh. Freddy heard it.

„Even if Foxy is innocent, you need some good evidence.", he said.

„Don't worry, I have." Alex said. She looked again at the Pirate Cove. The curtains were still closed.

It was time to face Foxy.

**xXx**

Foxy was inside the Pirate Cove, sitting on the ground. He stopped humming his favorite melody a long time ago. He knew that he was doomed and he didn't see any point in taking part in any activities with the other animatronics. The one yesterday was an exception. He was curious about the new night guard and wanted to see her. He didn't expect he'd win the bet Bonnie forced him on however.

He actually wanted to tell Alex what was going on here, but couldn't find the courage. Instead, he snapped at her, yelling at her like a madman. She was just showing care and he scared her off. Maybe it was better that way. After all, he was nothing but a monster. He wasn't the brave Captain Foxy anymore. He was a coward.

He heard the curtains flapping, but didn't care to lift his head. He expected it to be Bonnie with some of his newest pranks. However, the voice of his visitor surprised him.

„I know it wasn't you."

He lift his head and saw Alex leaned on the wall, her arms crossed on her chest.

„Wha'cha sayin'?", he stared at her in surprise.

„I know it wasn't you, Foxy." Alex stated, this time louder. Foxy realized what she was talking about.

„Ye don't know anythin'. It was meh.", he lowered his head, staring at the floor.

„Sure?" Alex sat next to him.

„It was mine fault. I'm a monster." Foxy said flatly.

„Nope, you're not a monster. Just a misunderstood Foxy." Alex smiled. Foxy frowned and looked at her.

„And how can ya be so sure 'bout that?", he asked, slowly getting irritated.

„The culprit was Mangle, right?" Alex pulled a photo out of her jacket pocket and showed it Foxy. „You and Mangle both have blood on your bodies. However, if you were the culprit, why there's no blood on your snout? And why is Mangle's head so bloody?"

Foxy dropped his jaw. He couldn't defend himself on this one. He again lowered his head, not daring to look into Alex's eyes, which were blazing with a certain fire.

„Freddy was right. Yer really smart, Alex.", he said. „I didn't cause Teh Bite. It was Mangle."

„So, care to share the story, or should I reveal my theory?" Alex asked. Since Foxy didn't say anything, Alex continued. „I know that Mangle was unstable due the kids damaging her the whole time. The fact that she was so unpopular and in a such state probably added more fuel to her loss of sanity."

„Truthfully, we never got along." Foxy said.

„She was there during the birthday party and the kids probably again messed with her. She snapped and lunged at the person who was closest to her, Jeremy Fitzgerald, the security guard and damaged his frontal lobe. Due the amount of blood and sheer terror, everybody's memory was so messed up that they didn't know who the actual culprit was. And the management didn't help either. However, what I wonder is why you were there and how the heck did you got so much blood?"

„I found out that the birthday kid wanted ta have a pirate themed party, so the workers got meh out. I was placed next ta Mangle and when she snapped, she actually lunged for teh birthday kid. However, she missed and got teh guard. At the same moment, somethin' in meh snapped and I tried ta stop her. That's how most of the blood landed on meh." Foxy sighed. „But who'd want ta believe ol' Capt'n Foxy?"

„Why are you blaming yourself?" Alex asked.

„Dunno. I thought that I could've done somethin' ta stop 'er." Foxy shrugged.

„And since you got most of the blood, everybody suspected you to be the culprit." Alex shook her head. „And since then 30 years have passed and you're still blaming yourself."

„I can't do anythin' now. Teh manager decided to melt meh and there's no way this ol' fox gets saved. I'm just glad ya know I'm innocent." Foxy smiled.

„Don't cha worry Foxy." Alex stood up, winking. „Once I'm done, the Pirate Cove will again be full with kids playing with you."

„How do ya intend to do that?" Foxy's voice was filled with doubt.

„Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Alex whistled and pushed the curtains. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie peeked in.

„Ya were listenin'?" Foxy dropped his jaw. He sounded a bit angry. Freddy and Chica's looks were wandering around while Bonnie whistled innocently.

„It's time to get the Pirate Cove working again. And I'll need your help." Alex told the four.

„I'm in!" Freddy said.

„Me too!" Chica exclaimed.

„Hah, I guess it'll be boring without someone to prank. Okay, you persuaded me." Bonnie crossed his arms. Foxy stood up.

„So, what's yet idea, matey?", he asked Alex.

„We'll make a treasure hunt." Alex said.

The animatronics stared at her, rather confused. They didn't understand what she meant.

xXx

The Pirate Cove should have been empty as always. Irwing knew that if they don't get it filled, it would get shut down. And then he only needed to get rid off the rest of the animatronics. However, he was surprised when he saw the Out of Order sign he placed yesterday at the cove on the floor. What shocked him was the crowd of kids and some adults at the Pirate Cove and the fact that more were coming. The restaurant was filled with costumers.

„Stunning, isn't it?" Scott approached him with a wide smile on his face.

„Wha-what happened?" Irwing stuttered.

„Our night guard figured out who was responsible for The Bite and made the Pirate Cove functional again." Scott said, obviously proud of Alex's actions.

The girl in question was standing on the stage, dressed in a striped red-white T-shirt, black-red vest, red shorts, red-black stockings, matching sneakers and a red bandanna on the head. She was holding a megaphone and shouting about how the „Renewed and safer Pirate Cove has opened." On each side of the Cove were balloons tied and the curtains were removed. Foxy was at the entrance with a pirate had on his head, while the kids were playing on the ship, holding some of the props Alex and the Fazbear Crew found in the Supply Room. It were mainly eye patches, bandannas and foam sticks which kids used for playing (and some even did a little scene from Peter Pan).

However, the highlight of the show was the Treasure Hunt, consisting of several tasks the kids had to do and a pop-quiz. Alex and Foxy worked on a pop-quiz about pirates and whoever answers them correctly would win a treasure with sweets. Currently, Foxy had a winning streak so some kids asked their parents to help. The parents were stunned by their lack of knowledge about pirates, but still enjoyed the pop-quiz. Not only that they found it interesting, but also very educational. Foxy's popularity among adults and kids increased with each passing second.

Currently, everyone was occupied by the challenge between Foxy and the father of a five year old daughter, the exact same man from the previous day who hoped Foxy'd get melted. He was really wanted to win his daughter the prize and was able to answer every question correctly. That's where things got... odd.

Foxy suddenly started to ask questions for which Alex knew they haven't rehearsed them the previous night. She had no idea from where the fox got all those information, but being a pirate, it was obvious Foxy would have a huge knowledge about real life pirates. However, some people got a bit suspicious and Alex told him Foxy was now set on Hard Mode to save the fox from revealing that he was actually sentient.

Surprisingly, the man answered the questions correctly. It was tense and Alex had a feeling that the prides of both, animatronic and human, were on line. It was so tense that even the staff watched it, forgetting about their job. Not only that, but Freddy, Chica and Bonnie stopped singing and also listened. Nobody noticed that.

Finally, Foxy asked one question the man didn't know. His daughter, who wore a pink bandanna on her head, looked at her father with teary eyes. Finally, the man gave an answer. There was a bit of silence as everyone wondered if it was correct. It turned out it was and Foxy declared him as the winner and the little girl got the treasure.

„I must say, I'm impressed by that fox.", the man told Alex. „Maybe it was a good idea to keep him."

Alex had a wide smile on her face, knowing she managed to save Foxy from certain doom (she also got a rise for the job she'd done). And how did the man know so much about pirates? Let's say that he was a big fan of The Pirates of Caribbean.

**xXx**

That night, the four animatronics and Alex were celebrating the restaurant's sudden rise in popularity, with Foxy in the spotlight. (Bonnie mocked him for losing at the pop-quiz, but Foxy didn't mind). Once the end of Alex's shift came close, she went to the, now messy, Pirate Cove and saw a very happy pirate fox cleaning it.

„Need some help?", she asked.

„I'd be grateful." Foxy replied. The two put the props back where they were supposed to be and Foxy turned to Alex. „I simply can't put in words how much I'm thankful for your help."

„Nah, it's okay. I mean, I really like you and... wait, where's your pirate accent?" Alex narrowed her eyes. Foxy lift the eye patch.

„Who said I'd always have to talk like that?", he smirked. Alex giggled. Foxy then leaned towards her. „Also, remember how Bon teased me about losing? Well, the guy actually said the wrong answer, but i wanted to make the kid happy, so I cheated a bit and lied."

Alex laughed a bit. She shook her head.

„Owww, you're the sweetest fox I've ever seen. That was so cute from you.", she said, totally adoring him. Foxy blushed.

„Ugh, um... It was nothin'.", he turned to his timid self.

Still, he was very proud of himself. Finally, Captain Foxy was back, sailing again.


	4. Prank War

TheGreatElisaMousy guessed right - it is Phone Guy.

In this chapter, Bonnie steals the spotlight. It goes a bit meta, especially for those who know the song **No More (Nightcore version).** Apparently, our heroes have no idea what this song is about, so don't be surprised by the lack of comments. (I guess that for those who haven't heard of FNAF, the song might be a metaphor for something) It's also a subtle foreshadowing for the future events and secrets our night guard will have to uncover. And maybe, it foreshadows her own fate...

I don't own **Hey, Brother (Avicii), The Flood (Take That), No More (Nightcore)**.

Enjoy, read and review!

**Keep an eye on the lyrics!**

* * *

**Night 3: Prank War**

After the epic comeback of Foxy being an entertainer again and Feazbear's becoming more and more popular among people, Freddy and the Crew decided that they'd spend their nights with trying to come up with new improvements for the restaurant. One of them was learning new songs, as the ones which Freddy, Chica and Bonnie sung were, according to Alex, out of date. Foxy also got a Theme Song, namely _You are a Pirate_, a song from a cartoon called _Lazy Town. _The fox loved it and the kids, who were familiar with it, as well. And Freddy, Chica and Bonnie?

_„What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh brother I will hear you call_

_What if I loose it all?_

_Oh sister I will help you back home_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."_

Freddy looked at Alex, who was sitting on a chair in front of the stage, along with Foxy.

„So, how was it?" Freddy asked. Alex smiled. Ever since she accidentally started to play music on her MP4 in the office, the three performers got interested into the songs she had. Freddy, with Chica and Bonnie covering him, tried to sing _Hey, Brother _by _Avicii, _and did it rather well, despite his gruff grumbling bear-like voice. Chica's high female voice made up for it.

„That was great!" Alex clapped. „I'm really impressed!"

„You should be. The speech that an old dog can't learn new tricks doesn't apply for us." Bonnie said. It was surprising how fast he learned how to play the songs even just by hearing it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a bunny animatronic and could better hear with his large bunny ears.

„Should we try an another song?" Chica asked, pretty excited.

„Okay, one more and then we have a pause. I believe that the costumers will be enough surprised to hear you sing new songs. Even if it's only one. The secret is in the curiosity which it will create. And since humans are naturally curious, this will lead to a larger crowd."

„I'm fine with even one person being here and listen to us perform." Freddy said. „You know, keep _you _entertained."

„Thanks Freddy!" Alex smiled, taking out her MP4. It was connected with a loudspeaker. Luckily, they managed to replace the old generator and now Alex didn't have to fear that the electricity would suddenly cut off. She also told Scott that there was no need for doors at the office.

After several hiccups later and Alex presenting her opinion of the song, saying that she feels it to be like a comeback song, a sign they aren't ready to give up nor they will ever; Freddy, Chica and Bonnie managed to master it (making it even better when Bonnie learned how, not only to play the guitar, but also drum on it occasionally to match the rhythm of the song). Still, they needed the instrumental music playing from Alex's MP4.

„Okay, ready?" Alex asked. The three nodded and Alex played the song _The Flood _by _Take That_.

_-rumbling and rain noises, music starts-_

**_Freddy:_**

„_Standing, on the edge of forever,_

_At the start of whatever,_

_Shouting love at the world_."

**Chica:**

_„Back then, we were like cavemen,_

_But we map the moon and the stars,_

_Then we forgave them."_

**Freddy and Chica, with Bonnie on the guitar:**

_„We will meet you where the lights are,_

_The defenders, of the faith we are._

_Where the thunder turns around_

_They'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away."_

**Freddy and Chica (Bonnie keeps on with an occasional drumming):**

_„You know no one dies,_

_In these love drowned eyes,_

_Through our love drowned eyes,_

_We'll watch you sleep tonight."_

**Freddy, Chica and Bonnie singing:**

_„Although no one understood_

_We were holding back the flood,_

_Learning how to dance the rain._

_We were holding back the flood_

_They said we'd never dance again."_

**Freddy:**

„_Bleeding, but none of us leaving,_

_Watch your mouth son or you'll find yourself floating home."_

**Chica:**

_„Here we come now on a dark star,_

_Seeing demons, not what we are."_

**Bonnie:**

_„Tiny minds and eager hands_

_Will try to strike but now will end today."_

**Freddy (with Bonnie and Chica in the background):**

_„There's progress now where there once was none,_

_Where there once was none, then everything came along."_

**Freddy, Chica and Bonnie:**

_„Although no one understood,_

_We were holding back the flood learning how to dance the rain._

_There was more of them than us now they'll never dance again._

_Although no one understood_

_There was more of them than us learning how to dance the rain,_

_We were holding back the flood they said we'd never dance again."_

**Freddy**:

„_We will meet you where the lights are,_

_The defenders, of the faith we are._

_Where the thunder turns around_

_They'll run so hard we'll tear the ground away."_

_-Instrumental with the animatronics humming, Bonnie does a guitar solo-_

**Freddy, Chica and Bonnie (forte):**

_„Although no one understood,_

_There was more of them than us learning how to dance the rain._

_(learning how to dance the rain)_

_There was more of them than us now they'll never dance again."_

**Freddy:**

_„Now we'll never dance again."_

**Bonnie and Chica (Freddy joins in after the first few verses):**

_„Oh ah,_

_Oh ah,_

_Oh ah,_

_Oh ah,_

_Oh ah,_

_Oh ah,_

_Oh ah"_

Both Foxy and Alex clapped, standing up and Alex even whistled.

„That was great guys!", she exclaimed.

„I agree with you! And the feeling of learning something new is also great." Chica said.

„Now that we're done with rehearsing, what are we going to do?" Freddy put away his microphone. Bonnie had a rather smug smile on his face, pulling out (seemingly) of nowhere, a bunch of playing cards.

„How about strip poker?", he asked. The other four glared at him (Freddy, Chica and Foxy's eyes turned black). However, that didn't scare Bonnie. He flinched at the sight of Alex's death glare.

„NO WAY!", they all snapped at him. Bonnie winced.

„Ugh, hu, how about normal poker then?", he suggested, a bit disappointed his previous try didn't pass.

The four quickly calmed down, looking at each other as if they were asking the rest if they should play it or not.

**xXx**

It was a bit hilarious watching 4 animatronics playing poker. At least, in Alex's opinion. They all held up their cards and tried to make their best poker face. Freddy pushed his hat to the side, Chica lowered her eye-lids and glanced at the other three, Foxy covered his eye with the eye patch and watched out for his hook not ripping the cards and Bonnie... well, Bonnie somehow managed to find a visor and it seemed like he was the best one at making a poker face. Or at least, the funniest. Alex, who didn't know how to play poker, wanted to watch them and enjoyed the four eyeing each other suspiciously. (Who would've known that animatronics know how to play poker?) The only drawback was that Bonnie kept on winning each round, with the rest growing frustrated. After he won an another round, the rest slammed their cards on the table, sighing and pretty irritated. Foxy even managed to get somehow his hook stuck beneath the wooden table.

„Guys, some help?", he looked at the rest. Bonnie chuckled, while Freddy tried to help him. After they got Foxy's hook off the table, they realized that a card got stuck on it. At first, they were confused, while Bonnie was rather nervous. Alex crouched and found beneath the table more cards, which seemed to be stuck beneath it.

And they all were on Bonnie's side.

Bonnie nervously glanced around as the four were glaring at him.

„Huh, hey...", he stuttered.

„You cheater!" Chica yelled at him. Freddy and Foxy stood up, glaring at him. Bonnie knew he was in trouble.

„Huh, hu, guys... hey... it's just a joke. Okay? A little prank..." Bonnie stood up, slowly withdrawing until he felt the wall behind him. „You know how I can be... Com'n, guys! Freddy?"

„That wasn't a prank. That was cheating. A really good prank would make everyone laugh, not angry." Alex said. The four turned to her. She smirked. „If that's the best you can do, then you have no idea how real pranks can be."

„I'm known as the King of Pranks. This was nothing." Bonnie growled. His pride was on line.

„Is that a challenge?" Alex had a sly smirk. „I haven't told you guys that I'm also pretty good at pranking people."

„You? A little human can't beat the mighty Bonnie!" Bonnie said.

„Then we'll have a Prank War! Who makes the best prank, wins!" Alex said.

„That's me." Bonnie held out his paw and Alex shook it. Chica, Foxy and Freddy slightly panicked.

„Oh, dear..." Chica shook her head.

„This won't end good." Freddy sighed.

„Aye. Once Bon and Alex start their war, this place will be left in ruins." Foxy said.

**xXx**

Bonnie was the first to make his move. It was pretty easy. Despite being on alert inside the office and monitoring the whole restaurant, Alex realized one thing. She couldn't find Bonnie. He knew about the blind spots and it was easy for him to sneak into the doorless office, especially after he shut down the lights.

Alex jumped on her feet, looking around. She knew Bonnie was near, but couldn't see him. For an animatronic, Bonnie could be rather silent. She slowly stepped backwards and felt somebody behind her.

Turning around, she saw an abomination.

„SCREEEEEEEEEEE!"

„Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Freddy, Chica and Foxy ran into the office after the lights came back on. Bonnie, who put back on his mask (as he removed it, revealing his endoskeleton, to scare Alex) was laughing.

„What happened?!" Chica ran over to Alex and hugged her. „Omigoshi, are you alright,dear?"

„Don't worry Chica." Alex tried to get free from the animatronic's death hug. She glared at Bonnie. „This round goes to you."

„Wait, this was prank?" Freddy asked.

„A good one." Bonnie grinned. The three animatronics frowned. They didn't considered it funny.

**xXx**

This time, it was Alex's turn and the girl had a rather good plan. She sneaked into the kitchen, grabbing the butter and covered the floor in the west hall. Just in time.

She was in the office, falling on the floor as she laughed while watching Bonnie screeching as he slipped on the floor and slid down the hall, crashing into the wall. As he managed to sit up, he glared at Alex who was poking out of the office.

„We're even.", the girl said.

**xXx**

Surprisingly, this time, they had the same idea. Both Bonnie and Alex managed to create a gear which would shot eggs when somebody would trip over a rope on the floor. They didn't know that the other one placed the gear in the same room, the dining room, hiding it behind props and whatnot. They hid in the dark corners of the room, not knowing that their victim had the same idea. They were waiting for a couple of minutes and their eyes wided as Freddy passed by, acidentally stepping on both ropes.

Both machines got activated and shot him with a barrage of eggs.

„OOOOOPSSSS!" Bonnie and Alex got out of their hideouts, realizing what they had done. They then ran out once Freddy, who was boiling (though not cooking the eggs), glared at them.

„They're driving me crazy." Freddy muttered. He hated it to be dirty. Chica patted his shoulder.

„Keep calm. It can't get worse. Right?", she said, glancing at Foxy, who joined them.

„You shouldn't have said that." Foxy said.

**xXx**

This was perfect. Bonnie knew that Alex would occasionally go to the kitchen and get herself a snack. So he put a can filled with icy cold water and waited inside the kitchen. He heard a humming and knew that Alex was coming. All he needed was to hide and watch...

BANG!

Alex screamed as she felt the cold water covering her. It was freezing! She gritted her teeth as she spotted Bonnie laughing at her.

„This calls for revenge.", she muttered.

**xXx**

A scream echoed through the restaurant. Chica and Foxy dived for cover as Bonnie, on a skateboard, drove past them. Alex came into the dining room. She had placed a skateboard on Bonnie's path, made him trip and now Bonnie was trying to balance on it while at the same time trashing the dining room and crashing into Freddy.

Now, the animatronic bear had enough.

„Bonnie, Alex!"

Both stepped in front of him, obviously scared as they hugged each other.

„I have enough of your prank war! Look what you've done! I had been cleaning this place for the last few hours and not it's a mess!" Freddy gestured at the room. Party hats were on the floor, tables and chairs knocked off, paper plates all around the place. „Tomorrow's a birthday party and I want you both to clean up what you've done!"

„But-!" Bonnie wanted to protest, but Freddy's 'black eye' expression made him shut up. He gulped. „Uh, okay."

Freddy, followed by Chica and Foxy, walked out of the dining room, leaving Bonnie and Alex alone.

„That was all your fault!" Bonnie said.

„My fault? You started it!" Alex yelled at him. „It's your fault!"

This continued for a few minutes, ending up with a death glare stare contest. Until Alex sighed.

„Okay, I guess it is partially my fault. But that doesn't excuse you and your antics." Alex crossed her arms.

„Okay, okay. I admit it. It's my fault too. But only a little bit." Bonnie said. The two looked around at the messed room. „And now we have to clean everything up? This will last forever!"

„I have only two hours left." Alex said as she glanced at the clock. „I guess we should get it started."

**xXx**

„I must admit, your pranks were pretty good."

Bonnie lift his head and looked at Alex, who was swiping the floor with a broom.

„Really? Thanks! I'm also impressed by your ideas." Bonnie added. Alex tilted her head.

„You're not so bad, Bonnie. Just a bit annoying.", she said.

„Hah, somebody has to fill in that role."

„Though, your jokes are bad."

„They're still better than yours."

„It's called sarcasm. Live with it."

Bonnie laughed.

„So, what? I'm also sarcastic. Somebody has to. Especially when you consider how bad it was for us before you came along." Bonnie said. He put a paw under his chin. „Although, Freddy wasn't happy to see that my method of cheering everyone up including dropping a pot of tomato sauce on everyone."

Alex giggled.

„Really? You did that?! Hah, and I once pranked our neighbours by beheading all animal-like hedges they had, even the giraffe. They continued rubbing and/or touching their heads the next few weeks just to be sure theirs are still on."

Bonnie chuckled.

„Seems like we have a lot in common. We like good pranks, we like jokes, and we can be sarcastic sometimes. Maybe there's more.", he said.

„Well, I love singing. Though, I have stage fright." Alex admitted.

„Wait - the fearless night guard has stage fright?" Bonnie chuckled. „That's great! That's just great!"

„It's not funny!" Alex frowned. „And yes, I do. My legs then feel like pudding, I'm trembling and I can't even squeak a single tone."

„Then we should do something about it." Bonnie said. „I could help you."

„Really?" Alex stared at him.

„Yeah. I'm a performer for years. Though I'm an animatronic and programmed to know how to play, this doesn't mean I can't help you with your problems. Or the fact that I had stage fright as well the first time I was performing.", he muttered the last part.

„Really?!" Alex's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that Bonnie also had stage fright.

„Ugh, yeah. But it's easy to get rid of it. You need to forget everything around yourself and focus on the music. And only on the music. The audience is not important. Your love for music and your feelings should be on the first place."

„I understand." Alex nodded. „Say, can you teach me how to play guitar?"

„Maybe some other time. How about you singing?" Bonnie gestured at the stage. Alex slightly panicked.

„Now?"

„Yeah! I'd like to hear you singing.", he said.

„Okay. But promise me that you won't laugh at me." Alex pouted. Bonnie put his paw on his chest.

„Cross my heart and hope to die if I ever make jokes about your singing.", he smirked. „You can sing, right? Or should I cover my ears when you hit the high tones?"

„Hahaha, really funny." Alex said sarcastically. Still, she got on the stage, taking a deep breath.

„You can do it Alex!" Bonnie cheered. Alex smiled as she hit _Play_ on her MP4. The song was one she found on the internet, during a random search, and which soon became her favorite.

It was known as _No More _by _Nightcore._

**xXx**

_„You can break down my lights and my doors_

_But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!"_

Freddy, Foxy and Chica lift their heads as they heard the music. They immediantly headed to the dining room, seeing Alex on the stage (her eyes closed due Bonnie's advice) and Bonnie messing with a loudspeaker which emitted the music, unknown to Alex, through the whole restaurant.

„Bonnie, what-?!" Freddy was cut of by Bonnie who gestured at Alex, who wasn't aware of the other three animatronics being inside the room.

_„Five Nights, it shouldn't seem so long_

_But it takes forever when you go all about it wrong_

_These halls are lined with blood I can't have on my hands_

_These walls, they seem to call my name_

_But I refuse to be another puppet in your game_

_And your eyes are dead inside, but tonight I leave alive!_

_You can break down my lights and my doors_

_But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!_

_Tie me up, put me into a suit_

_But I'll never ever be like you, no!_

_I know what happened here and you can't erase your past!"_

„Woa, she's pretty good." Chica said.

„Maybe ya should invite her to join ta band." Foxy suggested. Actually, they already considered that idea.

_„Done what I can try to hide_

_But even you can tell who I really am inside_

_And it's not my job to watch you_

_I'm leaving here tonight_

_But maybe one day you'll find humanity_

_Until then don't you dare say that we are the same_

_You can break down my lights and my doors_

_But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!_

_Tie me up, put me in a suit_

_But I'll never ever be like you, no!_

_I know what happened here and you can't erase your past_

_I crave the light of day_

_Cause I've been keeping you away_

_It's driving me insane_

_It's driving me insane!_

_You can break down my lights and my doors_

_But I won't let you back in no more, no more_

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!_

_Tie me up, put me in a suit_

_But I'll never ever be like you, no!_

_I know what happened here and you can't erase your past_

_Maybe one day you'll find humanity."_

As Alex opened her eyes, she saw the animatronics cheering and congratulating her on her performance. Her jaw dropped and she glared at Bonnie, who chuckled.

„Huh, well, the Prank War is still on.", he said. She simply shook her head. But she couldn't help it but smile. She would get that bunny, eventually. But now, she was happy that Bonnie helped her to overcome her stage fright. Bonnie grinned as the other animatronics praised Alex's performance.

Sometimes, pranks can result into something good, and making Alex happy was the sole purpose of his pranks.


	5. The Missing Cupcake

As always, thanks for the reviews guys.

This chapter features a little cameo, and this time, it's time for Alex to bond with Chica. Only, Chica's cupcake steals the spotlight this time, heheh... (Not to mention Foxy's part).

Anyways, this is the last (probably) light chapter before we get to the horror stuff. Ya know, the reason why the animatronics are considered dangerous...

As always, I don't own FNaF, nor **Just Gold** (Mandopony) or **Welcome to Freddy's** (Madame Macabre).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Night 4: The Missing Cupcake**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm not the bad guy,**

**I'm just a bit surprising**

**It's not worth losing sleep**

**It's not worth analyzing**

**There was a time, not so long ago at all**

**I was just like you, can you hear my call**

**Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there**

**I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware**

**In the beginning I kept a keen eye**

**on the state of affairs with the new guy**

**Now I got a new gig (Let me know if you dig)**

**Ain't going home so I better go big**

**Just got to glance at cam 2B**

**Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME**

**You may say that I'm breaking you mind**

**In my opinion you're much to kind**

**...**

**...**

**...**

One thing Alex loved about Chica, aside of her protective big sister personality, was the fact that she was a great cook. Nobody could bake pizzas like she could. Alex also learned that the rumbling noises which came from the kitchen was Chica baking and munching on pizza slices. Alex tried one of them and was honestly surprised how good their taste was. Chica was so happy about the positive comments that she offered to bake pizzas every night and deliver them to Alex in the office so Alex wouldn't have to bother making herself a midnight snack. Alex was really grateful for that, as she now had the time to keep an eye on the other three animatronics, particulary Bonnie. Tonight, she hoped for an another pizza. However, when she started switching through the cameras, she saw a bizzare scene. Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie were in the dining room, with Chica sitting on the floor and crying (at least, ti seemed so). Foxy was comforting her, while Bonnie and Freddy were quarreling with each other. Alex wondered what was going on and went to the dining room. She heard Freddy and Bonnie's voices, who yelled at each other. All she caught was the word „cupcake".

„Hey, guys, what's going on?", she asked as she entered the dining room. Everyone looked at her. It seemed that they were glad to see her.

„Bonnie insulted Cakey!" Chica sobbed. „And now he's gone!"

„It's not my fault! That cupcake is evil!" Bonnie replied, trying to defend himself.

„He's not!" Chica stood up, yelling at him.

„Wait, guys... You mean that pink cupcake with eyes Chica usually holds onto?" Alex asked. „It vanished?"

They nodded. Alex shuddered.

„Wait, that thing was alive?!"

„Yeah!" Chica said as if that was the most obvious thing.

Alex shivered. That thing was several times in her office and was watching her. And she didn't know it! She dismissed it to be a toy or a decoration. Until now. Now, she was crept out.

„Ugh, um, don't worry. We'll find your cupcake.", she said.

„His name is Cakey!" Chica pouted.

„Yes." Alex corrected herself. „We'll find Cakey!", she looked at the animatronics. „Foxy, you'll check the hallways and the office."

„Aye!" Foxy saluted.

„Freddy and Bonnie, you're checking the dining room, including Stage and Pirate Cove and the kitchen."

While Freddy agreed, Bonnie protested.

„Wait, why should I search for that thing?"

„Because you started this mess!" Freddy glared at him.

„It's not my fault!" Bonnie protested. „I told you that that cupcake..."

He got cut off by Freddy's eyes which turned black. He knew that he mustn't mess around with Freddy. At least, if he wants to get out alive. He groaned.

„Okay."

„I and Chica will check the backstage and supply room. Cakey has to be somewhere. The restaurant is locked and there's no way he'll get out.", said Alex.

The four nodded and followed her orders.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?**

**It's been many years stuck here living with our fears.**

**Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?**

**In this misery, you can join our family.**

**Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?**

**This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run.**

**Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all.**

**Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Foxy checked the office and the halls at least three times. Especially the office as it was a mess. Of course, no sight of Cakey. That's, until he noticed a movement near the Restrooms. A little pink – brown cake with a candle on the top was standing in front of the half-open restroom.

„Found ya, mate!" Foxy grinned. Cakey turned to Foxy. It didn't have a mouth, but his expression was similar to that of a mischievous grin.

He then slipped into the ladies room.

Foxy's jaw dropped. Not only that he lost Cakey – the cupcake was now in the Forbidden Zone!

Foxy stared at it. No, there's no way he'd go inside. Heck, despite knowing there was nobody inside (besides Cakey) and despite being an animatronic (means gender doesn't matter), he won't go inside. No way! He saw himself as a male and that meant that the ladies room is a big „NO!". Foxy remembered the issues they had with genders. Mangle was so far the worst case. The staff called it „he", the animatronics called it „she". Add in her malfunction and no wonder why her mind went kablooey. And she was already Ax-Crazy before that. (And don't get him started with Freddy, who sneaked a few times into the ladies room when on hunt. He got his ear chewed off by Chica for that).

Now, Foxy was simply standing in front of the restroom. Cakey was inside and Foxy didn't dare to go in. It was a stalemate. On the other side, Cakey had to get out for once, so simply waiting for him seemed to be a good option. Unknown to Foxy, Cakey managed to get out without the fox pirate noticing it.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stalking hallways, getting closer. **

**Got you now, it's nearly over. **

**Found your blind spot, lurking within. **

**Sooner or later we'll get in. **

**Careful not to waste your power. **

**You've still got to last an hour. **

**I can hear your heart pound heavy. **

**Here we come I hope you're ready.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Bonnie and Freddy were meanwhile searching through the dining room for Cakey. The cupcake, as expected, was nowhere in sight. And Bonnie kept on complaining, ticking Freddy off. Mostly, the bunny complained how nobody listened to his side of the story, to the reason why he yelled at Cakey. On the other side, nobody would believe him. They thought this was one of his pranks. Bonnie growled.

„Quit it, Bonnie!" Freddy growled.

„This place is huge! And we still haven't checked the kitchen yet!" Bonnie replied.

„We still have a couple of hours left till 6AM. Till then, we'll find Cakey." Freddy said.

„You mean, that _Nightmare Cupcake." _Bonnie muttered the last part so Freddy won't hear him. He heard a metalic sound. Something moved in the shadows.

„Freddy, something's there!" Bonnie said. Freddy approached him.

„What?"

„It was there!" Bonnie pointed at the corner.

„I don't see anything." Freddy grumpily replied.

„But it WAS!"

„Bonnie, stop messing around and search for Cakey." Freddy replied and went back to his side of the room. Bonnie frowned and went to the stage and lift his head...

„There it is!", he said as he stared at Cakey.

„Where?!" Bonnie turned to Freddy who came to him. Looking back, Cakey was gone.

„It was there! I swear!" Bonnie said as Freddy glared at him.

„This is not funny and you know it, Bonnie!" Freddy growled at him and walked away. Bonnie frowned. He turned around and saw Cakey on one of the tables.

„Now you're mine!", he screeched and jumped at the table.

Freddy heard a loud crash and turned around. He saw Bonnie lying on the floor, the table and the chairs knocked off.

„Bonnie, what did you do?" Freddy's jaw dropped. He saw Cakey sneaking away, realizing Bonnie was teling the truth.

„Long story bro... LOOOOOOONG STORY..." Bonnie sighed.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout.**

**After they go home, that is when they let us roam. **

**Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste. **

**Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell. **

**Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone. **

**You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there. **

**You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you. **

**With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Oh, I hope Cakey is alright." Chica said.

„Don't worry Chica. We'll find him... there he is!" Alex suddenly exclaimed.

„Cakey!" Chica squeaked as she spotted the cupcake in the hallway and jumped after him. Cakey simply hopped away, with Chica crashing face-first on the floor.

„Chica, you okay?" Alex helped her up. Chica had a small grin on her face.

„Yeah. It's just... Cakey likes to play." Chica responded with a cheerful tone.

If Alex was an anime character, she'd sweat drop now.

„Well, let's get him.", she said. The two went to to the backstage, since they saw Cakey going there.

„Oh, what a mayhem. I'm so sorry for the trouble." Chica sighed. „You're sure hungry."

„Don't worry. It's fine." Alex replied.

„If Bonnie hadn't started this mess, I would've already made you my special pizza with extra cheese." Chica said.

„Seriously, it's okay. You can make some later, once we find Cakey." Alex said. „But I wanted to thank you for caring about me. You're like the big sister I've never had."

„Really?!" Chica was flattered. „T-Thank you. So, you don't have siblings?"

„Nope, I'm an only child. But when I hang around with you guys, I feel like I'm a member of your family." Alex said.

„Owww... that's nice. We also like to hang out with you, Alex. And if you have any problems, you can tell your big sis everything. Including who's your crush." Chica winked. Alex's jaw dropped. Yepp, being with Chica indeed felt like being with a big sister.

„Will do." Alex smiled. „Hey!"

Cakey was in front of them. Alex jumped after him, but Cakey escaped. He had a smug expression on his face and looked like he was blowing raspberries.

„Stupid cake." Alex frowned, as Chica helped her up.

„There he is!" Chica exclaimed and cornered Cakey. „Now come back to mummy!"

Cakey instead rushed into the nearby room, followed by Alex. The door closed and all Chica heard were rumbling noises.

„Omigoshi, Alex, Alex?! Are you alright?! What happened?!", she yelled.

„I tripped over some boxes! I'm fine!", came the response. Just then, Cakey got out of the room and hopped past Chica.

„Come back!", she yelled, leaving Alex.

Meanwhile, the night guard in question lit the flashlight and examined the room. It seemed like she was in the supply room. She turned to the box she knocked off and saw some old tapes and a voice mail recorder. On one of the tapes stood: „For the Night Guard. Listen to it and follow the instructions."

„Probably forgot to give me those.", she muttered. Due the attitude of the staff, she wasn't surprised that they forgot to show her the tapes. She decided to get them once her shift was over.

Then, she heard a loud crash.

She ran to the dining room and was greeted with a hilarious sight.

Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy were piled up on each other on the stage and Chica was hugging Cakey.

„What happened?" Alex asked, with a half-smile.

„Don't ask." Bonnie frowned. On him were Foxy and then Freddy.

„We all spotted Cakey in the room and jumped after him. Ya see the result." Foxy explained. Alex giggled. The three animatronics sighed.

„Ah, you've been naughty lately, haven't you." Chica still hugged Cakey, who made happy squeaks.

„At least, we found Cakey." Freddy said.

„And nobody heard my story. That cupcake started it! It's evil!"

„Shut up!"

Foxy, Chica and Freddy yelled at Bonnie. Cakey jumped off Chica's arms and stared at Bonnie with a smug expression.

„I hate you." Bonnie glared at Cakey.

„For once I agree with Bon." Alex said, as the rest started at her with stunned expressions. „We had a lot of trouble with Cakey around."

„That's my point!" Bonnie said.

„We had also a lot trouble with Bonnie around." Chica pointed out. Alex pouted, considering that idea, and nodding her head slightly.

„Well, that's true..."

Bonnie groaned.

„You guys are killing me!", he sulked.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear.**

**Pray that those doors hold steady. **

**As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. **

**Can you last Five Nights at Freddy's?**

**Why'd you come back here?**

**You should have fled dear.**

**Pray that those doors hold steady.**

**You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre.**

**Can you last Five Nights at Freddy's?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Back home, after her shift ended, Alex imediantly pulled out the recorder and picked a random tape. She wanted to know what was so important for her to listen to. She was a bit excited. There was silence in the background and then she heard cracks, static-like noises. Then, she heard a male voice. It probably was the person who recorded everything. It seemed to be a recorded phone call.

_„Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

„Night 4?" Alex rose an eyebrow. He probably meant an another night guard for whom he recorded the message.

„_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow._" _*banging sound*_

„What's that?" Alex listened carefully. Yes, somebody was banging on something which seemed to be steel.

_„It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."_

„Okay. Good for you, I guess." Alex muttered.

_„Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang*"_

„Suits? What suits?" Alex wondered.

_„I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang*"_

„What's going on?" Alex now slightly panicked. It seemed like this guy was a previous night guard at Fazbear's. But, what happened to him? And what '_won't be so bad_'?

_„Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*."_

Alex's eyes widened as she recognized the tune. It was Freddy's tune, the Toreador's Theme.

_„You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"_

It cut off.

Alex hugged her legs, placing her head on her knees. She knew that the Phone Guy was dead. Probably a long time. She shuddered. But more, it shocked her when she realized who killed him.

The very same animatronics whom she had to keep an eye on.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I just want to go home. **

**Don't want to be alone. **

**Please don't cry or scream out. **

**You won't ever get out.**


	6. Five Nights at Freddy's

I'm back with a new chapter and an old character. As you already probably predicted, this one would deal more with the horror part of Freddy's. Namely, what happens when you don't make it to 6 AM.

The chapter's title is pretty symbolic, more coz it's _Night 5. _For those who didn't notice the pattern, I introduced in each chapter one character: Alex in the 1st, then Foxy, then Bonnie, then Chica. Logically, Freddy's next. More or less, he is.

It goes again a bit meta and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Lyrics used:

-**Five Nights at Freddy's 2** (Sayonara Maxwell)

-**The Show Must Go On** (MandoPony)

-**Five More Nights **(JT Machinima)

-**No More **(Nightcore version)

-**Survive the Night **(MandoPony)

-**Salvaged **(NateWantsToBattle)

* * *

**Night 5: Five Nights at Freddy's**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**„Let's celebrate!"**

**Make your sorrows go away**

**Time for fears to fade**

**A jolly night here thou awaits**

**No use to call for aid**

**-children laughter-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex ran as fast as possible through Fazbear's. She was in grave danger. She stopped at the dining room, looking around for a moment. Then, she heard heavy mechanical steps and moaning. She turned to the two entrances, West and East Hall and saw two pair of dark glowing eyes.

Bonnie and Chica.

She withdrew, stepping backwards and trying to not make any sudden movements. Suddenly, the curtains of the Pirate Cove were pushed away and Foxy, with an eyeless face, screamed into her face, jumping in front of her.

Alex couldn't scream, only stare in horror at the three animatronics who were hellbent on killing her in cold blood. She turned around, but tripped and fell. As she lifted her head, she saw Freddy's eyeless expression staring at her with a smug smile. His meaningful Toreador's March song echoed through the closed restaurant. Alex froze. She knew she was screwed.

She knew they'd kill her, just like they killed all the other night guards.

Freddy suddenly grabbed her, lifting her and holding her in a tight grip.

„NO, let me go! I'm not an endo! I'm a human!", she screamed and kicked, but all without a result. They were going to stuff her in the spare suit in the backstage.

And then... well, she hoped it would be a quick death, though she knew it won't.

She closed her eyes.

„NOOOOOOOO!"

**xXx**

„NOOOOOOOO!"

Alex awoke, sweating like crazy and shivering. She breathed shallowly.

„It's just a dream, just a dream. A _nightmare_...", she attempted to calm herself down. It helped a bit. She looked around, glad to be in her apartment. Glancing at her mobile phone, she saw it was 5 PM. She lied back, feeling hungry and tired. Ever since she listened to Phone Guy's recordings the morning earlier, she had nightmares of the animatronics trying to stuff her into a Golden Freddy suit, just like they did to Phone Guy and countless other night guards. She tried to get some sleep and tried to prepare herself for the night shift, but,... she felt terrified.

And she felt betrayed.

Despite the idea of being stuffed into an animatronic suit and crushed by the wiring (not to mention it continued for years) was horrifying, she felt worse because the animatronics didn't tell her about the incidents. She wasn't sure what their motives were, but she hoped they had a good excuse for hiding that from her.

And this „scaring the night guard" thing Bonnie mentioned. Were it just harmless scares, or did they tried to stuff them into suits as well?

She knew that knowing their secret would affect their friendship greatly and she wondered if she should tell them that she know about it. The animatronics didn't show any ill intention the whole week she was working there and she felt that they told her the truth when they said that they liked her and that they cared about her.

However, keeping incidents like these as a secret, probably not to scare her away or something,... it was a bad decision.

Alex knew she had to confront the animatronics. She had to force them to reveal what this whole thing was about. Were they really malfunctioning or were they actually evil?

If the latter's true, she knew she won't survive her fifth night at Fazbear's.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO**

**IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU**

**WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER**

**THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Today, she didn't arrive at Freddy's till 11.50 PM. She carried a backpack with her stuff, including a new baseball bat. Just in case she'd need it. She settled down in her office, checking if everything was working. Despite telling her boss that new doors were unnecessary, Scott bought thick metal blast doors, just in case something happens and installed them earlier that morning. He warned Alex that the generator malfunctioned again and that she'll have a limited power resource, which meant she'd have to use the monitor, the hall lights and the slam doors only when absolutely necessary. He wished her good luck and also warned her that a storm was approaching and that she should watch out.

Alex sighed. Tonight, she planned to test the animatronics. Phone Guy told her how they had a specific movement pattern when hunting the night guards down and gave her several hints how to handle the situation. He also said something about children being killed and refered to The Bite. And there was also some sort of training tape about how to use a hybrid animatronic costume. She didn't understand the last part, but she was glad to have so much information. She heard the clock chime 12 AM.

„It's showtime!", she muttered as she looked at the cameras. „May the odds be in my favor."

**xXx**

Bonnie was the first to move. He stayed there for a while. He knew that usually, Alex would turn on the lights and come to them. However, tonight, something was different. The lights were off and Alex was nowhere to be found. Not to mention that the red camera tally light was switching off and on a few times, then turned off. He was aware that Alex was probably in the office, monitoring at them, but something just wasn't right.

„What's going on?" Chica asked. „Where's Alex?"

The three looked around and Foxy peeked out of the curtain. Alex wasn't around, but the camera kept switching between the Stage and Pirate Cove and turned off.

„Maybe she's in the Office." Foxy suggested, peeking out of the Pirate Cove.

„Yeah, but shouldn't she have came out by this time?" Chica asked. „I'm worried."

„I'll check on her." Bonnie said. „Who knows, maybe she wants to prank us? Or play a game?"

„Possible." Freddy nodded.

However, he had a bad feeling about this. Why was the feeling so familiar?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**When I come to life, you got no place to hide**

**Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side**

**You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights**

**Stick around, don't be shy**

**We're your friends, we'll show you why**

**Join us and die**

**Join us and die**

**JOIN US AND DIE**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Bonnie smirked as he looked at the camera on stage. He played this game numerous times and he knew he wasn't allowed to move when the camera was on. Once the camera in the dining room turned off, he proceeded further. Instead of the usual bee-line he'd use to confuse the night guard: Show Stage – Dining Room – Backstage – Supply Room – West Hall –West Hall Corner; he decided that an direct and quick approach would be better.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Alex checked the cameras, while drumming with her finger on the table, singing her favorite song.

_„You can break down my lights and my doors, _

_but I won't let you back in no more, no more! _

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!"_

She couldn't believe how the song was similar to her current situation. Probably somebody found out about the animatronics, connected two and two and wrote that song. And Alex was sure that the animatronics knew what the song was about. However, they didn't tell her, increasing her anger at them.

She saw Bonnie down the West Hall, while Chica, Freddy and Foxy were at their usual places. His appearance in the darkness gave her an eerie feeling. She turned the camera off, knowing he'd try to approach the door from the left. She heard metalic heavy steps, knowing Bonnie was approaching.

And just as she turned on the Hall Lights...

**xXx**

SLAM!

„What the-?!" Bonnie got surprised by the metalic blast door which slammed down in front of his nose. „What is she doing?"

He stood up, scratching his head.

„What's going on? And why are there blast doors? I thought they were removed." Bonnie muttered. Realizing there wasn't anything he could do, he went back to the Stage, still confused about Alex's strange behavior.

**xXx**

_„Five Nights, it shouldn't seem so long. _

_But it takes forever when you go all about it wrong. _

_These halls are lined with blood I can't have on my hands."_

Alex continued singing as she switched between the cameras. She saw Bonnie back on the Stage, along with Chica and Freddy.

„Let's see what your next move will be.", she muttered, frowning.

_„These walls, they seem to call my name. _

_But I refuse to be another puppet in your game. _

_And your eyes are dead inside, but tonight I leave alive!"_

**xXx**

„Bonnie, what happened?" Chica asked.

„I don't know. I tried to get into the office and suddenly, blast doors slammed in front of my nose." Bonnie said.

„I thought they removed them." Chica said.

„Seems like they didn't." Freddy frowned. This was _too_ familiar.

„Maybe Alex thought you'd pull a prank on her. Maybe I should try to get to her. I'm sure she'd let me in. After all, she called me her big sister." Chica said, placing Cakey on the ground.

„I wish you good luck." Bonnie crossed his arms.

Chica nodded and looked at the camera. It turned off. Time for her to move.

**xXx**

_„You can break down my lights and my doors, _

_but I won't let you back in no more, no more! _

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!"_

**xXx**

Chica's move pattern was Show Stage – Dining Room – Kitchen – Restrooms – East Hall – East Hall Corner. She decided that, instead of a direct approach, she'd go into the Kitchen, as she knew that the camera there was still disabled. She hoped Alex won't see her.

**xXx**

_„Tie me up, put me into a suit, but I'll never ever be like you, no!_

_ I know what happened here and you can't erase your past!"_

Alex heard clattering and noise in the Kitchen. It seemed that Chica wasn't as silent as she hoped she'd be. The sounds faded and she knew Chica left the Kitchen. Switching the cam to East Hall, she saw Chica approaching her.

_„Done what I can try to hide. _

_But even you can tell who I really am inside. _

_And it's not my job to watch you. _

_I'm leaving here tonight!"_

Alex slammed the door shut once she realized Chica was at the East Hall Corner.

**xXx**

Chica stared sadly through the window at the office. She saw Alex's stern look and her monitoring the place. Why did the girl lock herself inside the office? She stood there for a while, not wanting to leave. She was now really worried about Alex's behavior. Then, she heard her singing.

_„But maybe one day you'll find humanity. _

_Until then don't you dare say that we are the same!"_

The same song Alex sung several nights earlier. Chica was aware of it's meaning, but she and the others promised they won't tell Alex anything. And now...

Chica froze when she saw Alex glaring at her.

**xXx**

_„You can break down my lights and my doors._

_ But I won't let you back in no more, no more. _

_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!"_

Alex kept on singing it as if it was a survival mantra. Well, it was, in some way. She checked the East Hall Corner lights. Chica was gone. Checking the cameras, she saw that Chica was back on Stage.

_„Tie me up, put me in a suit, but I'll never ever be like you, no!_

_ I know what happened here and you can't erase your past."_

**xXx**

„She shut the door. For no reason." Chica sobbed.

„I was afraid that would happen." Freddy said, looking at the camera which was turned on.

„What do you mean, Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

Before Freddy could answer, Foxy suddenly rushed out of the Pirate Cove. He had enough of waiting and wanted an answer from Alex. Being the fastest, he dashed down the West Hall in hope of reaching the door before Alex closes it.

**xXx**

BANG!

Alex shut down the blast door once she saw Foxy was out. She then heard a loud banging sound.

„So, you were the one banging at the door." Alex muttered.

**xXx**

Foxy's attempt was a big epic fail. Outside, Foxy accidentally slammed into the blast door and fell down. He felt dizzy, but got up and started banging at the door.

„Alex, Alex!", he yelled. „Open the door!"

No response. However, he heard faint singing.

_„I crave the light of day. _

_Cause I've been keeping you away._

_ It's driving me insane._

_ It's driving me insane!"_

Something in his system told him that this time, Alex wouldn't let anyone inside. Something was really, really wrong.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain. **

**We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe.**

**It's not that we don't trust you, we do! (We love you, too )**

**It's just that, here's at Freddy's,...**

**We have a few rules.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

As he returned back, he saw Bonnie, Freddy and Chica in the corner, gathered around a loudspeaker.

„Wha's tha'?" Foxy asked.

„Somebody left Freddy's microphone inside the office. It's still turned on." Bonnie explained.

„Shhhhh!" Chica silenced him. „Listen."

**_„You can break down my lights and my doors, _**

**_but I won't let you back in no more, no more! _**

**_I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again! _**

**_Tie me up, put me in a suit, _**

**_but I'll never ever be like you, no!_**

**_ I know what happened here and you can't erase your past! _**

**_Maybe one day you'll find humanity..."_**

„She seems to really like it." Bonnie said.

„Why would she sing it? Unless..." Freddy's eyes widened. „She knows about _it_."

The three animatronics stared at him in surprise.

„But, how could she find out about _it_?" Chica asked.

„There's no way teh staff told 'er 'bout _it._" Foxy stated.

„Sure, but she knows now about _it_. And she won't let us in." Bonnie said.

„We'll have to break in." Freddy said. „But this time, we'll have to work like a team."

„Wait, you mean that we should scare her?" Chica asked, obviously not agreeing with Freddy's idea. Foxy was neutral, while Bonnie seemed to be excited.

„Alex seems to know how to handle the situation. We need to distract her as much as possible." Freddy said.

„So, we act as if we were haunted again?" Foxy asked. Freddy nodded.

„Remember the one time the night guard – Mike Schmidt – accidentally set our AI to 20 instead to 0? I want that kind of activity." Freddy said. The rest nodded. „Like I already said, we need to distract her and that includes scaring her and turning our activity to the max. But without the _stuffing the night guard into a suit_ part. We're not haunted and the kids don't have control over us. We won't do that." Freddy said.

He looked at the camera, which suddenly turned on. He didn't want to play this game, but he had no choice.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**„Hello, hello...?"**

**Bonnie will tear you apart**

**Dolls are opening their mouths**

**Foxy's baring her sharp teeth**

**Freddy will make it hard to breath**

**Chica's roaring with laughter**

**Your own flesh is what they chase after**

**So why won't you just give up?**

**You'll fall asleep and won't wake up!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex turned on the cameras. Pirate Cove: Foxy was poking out. Kitchen: Chica made noise. Supply Closet: Bonnie glanced at the camera. Show Stage: Freddy was completely staring at her with his black eyes. The middle was faintly lit. Power: 68%. Time: 2 AM. She had to survive this. Checking everything again...

„They're on the move!", she gulped, swiftly checking the cameras.

Chica and Bonnie were at their respective halls; Foxy was staring at the camera, his hook placed under his chin and Freddy's laughter echoed through the building.

„Close the doors, closethedoors, closethedoors!" Alex ran to both sides, preventing Bonnie and Chica from going inside. When she looked back at the cam, Foxy left.

„Oh...", she heard banging on the door, which drained her power. She gave a sigh of relief. Despite the loss of power, she was glad she had the door closed.

Bonnie was at the Backstage, Foxy left for the Pirate Cove, Chica left for the Restrooms. And Freddy?

„HAHHAHHAH!"

Deep, demonic laughter. Constantly echoing through the place. Alex shivered. And now he was staring at her through the cam in the Dining Room. He looked pretty determinated.

„I'm sorry Freddy. This is for your best.", she muttered, opening the doors. Looking back at the cam...

BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Alex now realized that she should've monitored Foxy more. And where's Freddy? She saw Chica in the Kitchen and Bonnie at the Dining Room.

WHERE. IS. FREDDY?!

„HAHHAHHAH!"

Alex shivered as she realized he was coming closer. She heard his song at the Kitchen, sighing in relief.

Then it disappeared!

„Damn it, Bonnie!", she hissed once Bonnie appeared at the West Hall Corner. And Foxy looked like he was about to do his sprint again. He stood there for a while, draining her power further. Freddy was at the Restrooms, Chica was at the Dining Room. Bonnie left. Alex lift the doors.

Then heard steps. Fast, running...

„Foxy!"

She slammed the door button. Foxy banged at her door more times than usual, draining more of her power.

„Gimme a break.", she muttered once he left. „Okay, where's Freddy?"

„HEHHEHHEH!"

It grew louder.

„**HEHHEHHEH**!"

Alex placed her hands on her ears, trying to silence Freddy's demonic laughter.

„Please, stop it! Stop it Freddy!", she yelled.

It didn't work. She closed both doors, hoping it would silence the laughter. It didn't. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

When she opened them, she saw flickering. Then, the lights turned off.

„Oh, no...", she breathed shallowly.

Alex withdrew, trembling. Suddenly, on her left, she saw Freddy's face, illuminated by an unknown light source. Toreador's Theme played. A rather cheery melody turned into something sinister. Alex stared at Freddy, not daring to move.

The melody suddenly stopped. Freddy disappeared.

All she saw now were 4 pairs of black eyes, shining in the darkness, staring at her meaningfully. She held her breath.

BANG!

Alex screamed as it thundered outside due the storm and ran out through the East Hall, slipping past Chica. She could hear steps behind her. It was just like in her nightmare. She arrived at the dining room and headed towards the backstage.

„I won't die tonight!", she said as she baricaded herself inside the room.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Let's try to make it right.**

**Don't wanna start a fight.**

**And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright.**

**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight.**

**You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Great, now we made it even worse!" Chica glared at Freddy.

„Where is she anyways?" Foxy asked as they entered the dining room. It was pitch black, with some light shining through the windows, but the animatronics could see well in the dark.

„Alex? ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Bonnie said in a sing-song voice. Chica hit him on the head.

„What?!" Bonnie glared at her.

„Shut up! This won't help us find her. She probably terrified." Chica said, looking at Freddy.

„This was the only way to get her out. It worked." Freddy sighed. „Though, not the way I expected."

They suddenly heard noises coming from the Backstage and headed towards there. Bonnie tried to open the door, but it seemed that something was blocking it.

„Alex! Alex!" Bonnie called her.

„Leave me alone!" Alex replied from inside. „Just go away!"

„Please, open the door. We can explain!" Chica said.

„I don't want to hear any of your explanation!" Alex replied, yelling. „You're murderers!"

Now, that hit everyone hardly. The four animatronics were aware of the truth behind Alex's words.

„So, when did you plan to tell me that? After you stuff me into a suit? Or maybe just before it?" Alex continued angrily.

„How did you find it out?" Freddy finally asked. Alex took out the recorder from the bag she had and played the record of Phone Guy's death.

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy had rather horrified expressions on their faces when they heard themselves on the tapes.

„So, when was MY turn supposed to be?" Alex asked.

„Alex, we wouldn't do-?!" Chica got cut off by Alex.

„Wouldn't stuff me into a suit? Yeah, right and I'm Santa Claus. Do you really think I'd believe you? You lied to me! You all!"

„Alex, please... Give us a chance to explain ya everythin'." Foxy pleaded.

„I helped you guys! I thought I could trust you! And now..." Alex's voice cut off. Tears were flowing down her face. „Agh, I won't come out of this place until 6 AM! And then, you shall never see me again! EVER!"

Bonnie, Foxy and Chica were rather worried, scared that she would leave. Freddy remained calm.

„We're sorry, Alex. For not telling you everything. We won't hurt you, you have my word."

Alex didn't reply.

„There was a reason why we didn't tell you about it. We were afraid you'd leave. I actually wanted to tell you the truth, but after you learn more about this place. Still, if you plan to leave, I won't stop you. You're right, we misused your trust. I just wanted to thank you for helping us, even if we didn't deserve it. If there's anything we can do for you, just tell us."

For a while there was silence. It seemed like Alex didn't want to have anything to do with them. To Freddy, it seemed like the strings of their friendship broke apart forever. The four were about to leave and return to their usual positions, but stopped as they heard noise from inside the Backstage room. The door opened, as the animatronics stared in surprise at Alex, who exited. She had a torch in her hand, illuminating the room.

„There is something you can do for me. Tell me the history of this place. Why are people saying it's cursed?", she asked.

„Don't you, hate us?" Chica asked. Alex shook her head.

„Even though you really scared me and after everything I went through, I don't hate you. I'm still angry, but not terrified or something like that. All I want to know is the truth." Alex said.

„Okay, I'll tell you. But still, I suggest you that after you hear it, you finish your shift and quit once you get the chance." Freddy said.

„Why?" Alex asked.

„Coz you'll be in great danger." Foxy said. Alex frowned.

„What Foxy here wants to say is that we won't hurt you. However, there is an animatronic who'd be glad to kill you." Bonnie said.

„An another animatronic?" Alex was surprised. „I thought that it's only you 4."

„No, there's one more. And unlike us, he's not friendly." Freddy said, frowning.

„Who is he?" Alex asked. Suddenly, it thundered outside.

„His name is..." Freddy's face was illuminated by the lightning. „...Springtrap."

...

...

...

**It's been years, since I've seen a face around here.**

**I was broken and alone in that hell I called my home.**

**You always choose to stay, spend your nights keeping me away.**

**You think you stand a chance to last, against the ghosts of your past?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Springtrap heard thunder and saw lightning striking through the window. It was raining, with the wind howling. He was inside a storage. He lift his head, staring in front of himself. The door was open, faint light came through it. He heard somebody walking around, at the hall outside the storage room. Who'd be up at this time?

Springtrap grinned.

Whoever it was, he wouldn't last long.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**It's been years, since I've seen a face around here.**

**I was broken and alone in that hell I called my home.**

**Should have left me to decay, finding me was your worst mistake.**

**And I've found my new obsession.**

**Now it's just you and me!**


	7. Nightmare

And I'm BAAACK!

This is my theory about the Atari MiniGames and Fazbear's history, based on the infos on FNaF Wiki as well as the various theories and speculations on Tv Tropes. Don't consider it cannon, but I tried to make it as cannon as possible. ;-P

Anyways, enjoy!

Songs used:

-**The Show Must Go On (MandoPony)**

**-Just Gold (Mandopony)**

**-Back Again (Groundbreaking)**

**-It's Me (TryHardNinja)**

**-Five Nights at Freddy's (The Living Tombstone)**

**-Just an Attraction (TryHardNinja)**

**-It's Time To Die (DaGames, Nightcore version)**

* * *

**Night 6: Nightmare**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Every toy eventually breaks**

**Every battery fades and drains**

**Even the tiniest little mistakes**

**Can leave behind the messiest stains**

**We know that we'll be alright**

**Though he didn't Survive The Night**

**Through the pain and through the tears**

**The show goes on for years and years!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

After Bonnie brought a lamp which ran on batteries (as well as an old photo album) from the closet at the backstage and placed it on the table, the animatronics and Alex sat. Alex looked at Freddy, impatiently waiting for him to start the story.

„Ever heard of the Missing Children Incident?" Freddy asked her. Alex shook her head.

„Truthfully, I only heard there were several murders. Only that." Alex said.

„Then I'll start from the beginning. The history of Fazbear's goes back to the early 70s." Freddy started. Alex whistled.

„Woa! The place is that old?"

Freddy nodded.

„Back then, it was known as Fredbear's Family Diner. During the 70s, Fredbear's had a few incidents with their employees. One of them, Vincent I think, was fired because he acted, well... unapropriately around small children." Freddy said.

„Ummm, okay..." Alex didn't know what to imagine. She had several ideas.

„Consider him a sort of stalker with killing tendecy." Bonnie helped.

„So, yandere is it?" Alex asked.

„Um... no." Freddy and the rest looked at each other with awkward expression's on their faces. Freddy continued. „The Diner was supposed to close, until the owner introduced two animatronics. One of them was called Fred, but was soon renamed Golden Freddy."

Freddy pointed at an old picture, with faded colors, of two animatronics. One looked like a golden version of Freddy and the other looked like a golden version of Bonnie. Alex wondered if the other was Springtrap.

„We called him Goldie." Chica said. Alex chuckled.

„This place seems to have a habit for giving the male mascots female names.", she giggled.

Foxy and Bonnie were not amused, frowning.

„The other one..." Freddy pointed at the bunny. „...was called Golden Bonnie.", his expression darkened. „He later went on with many aliases: Spring Bonnie, Hybrid, Salvage and finally – Springtrap."

Suddenly, it thundered outside. Alex shivered.

„Why does it always thunder outside when Springtrap's name gets mentioned." Bonnie said. Cue to thundering. „There! It happened again!"

„I think this doesn't have anything to do with his name." Chica frowned, looking at Bonnie.

„Ow, really?" Foxy lowered his eye-lids. „Springtrap!"

Cue to thundering. Chica face-palmed.

„What the heck is wrong with Mother Nature tonight?" Bonnie complained.

Alex couldn't help but giggle. Even though the situation was serious, the animatronics somehow managed to bring it to a certain level of hilarity. She simply loved it.

Freddy rolled his eyes.

„Anyways, like I already said, there were two animatronics." Freddy continued. „Goldie and Springtrap-", cue to thundering. Freddy growled, looking up at the ceiling. „Would you stop doing that?! Thank you!"

He growled. Alex looked at him, confused.

„If I didn't know it better, I would've said that the spirits of the kids are still messing around." Chica said. Freddy put a hand on his chin, leaning on the table, drumming with his fingers on the table.

„This'll be a looooooong night.", he groaned.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Time for the main attraction **

**The story must be told**

**Time for a chain reaction**

**It never gets old**

**Some bots get satisfaction**

**Breaking the mold**

**Some bots are just distraction**

**Some bots are just gold...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„The animatronics were very popular among the kiddos." Freddy said. „However, Fredbear's had to close as they didn't have any money to maintain everything. It was finally bought by Fazbear's Entertainment Company, who changed the name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kept the old location. Their management took the charge of everything and the old owners left."

„And that's where the history of Fazbear's corrupted management starts." Bonnie pointed out.

„I agree with Bon. The management is the actual curse of this place, not the animatronics." Foxy added.

„And what happened to Goldie and Springtrap?" Alex asked.

„They were taken by the management who turned them into hybrids." Chica said. „They built in spring locks so they could work as costumes for performers and as actual animatronics."

„Now that you're saying it, Phone Guy mentioned something about the hybrids and how they're used, especially what to do and what not to do. He also emphasized the dangers of the springs." Alex said. „If you even breathe on them, the springs get unlocked and well... everything flies back on it's place."

„Exactly. While Goldie's spring locks were safe enough to use, the springs in Springtrap's costume malfunctioned and wounded several performers. In some cases: deadly." Freddy sighed.

„Is that why he earned the name Springtrap?" Alex asked. Freddy nodded.

„The management, due to being greedy and selfish, created a secret room where they simply put Springtrap away and ripped the spring endo out of Goldie." Chica said. „So, poor Goldie could only be used as a normal costume until they find a normal endoskeleton."

„And that's where we come into picture." Bonnie said.

„Aye!" Foxy nodded. „They decided to use normal animatronics again. First came Freddy, Bonnie and Chica and then meh." Foxy's expression suddenly darkened. „That's also when the murders started."

„After we replaced the hybrids, things went smooth at first. We had a day free roaming mode and could interact with the kids the whole day. We played songs, performed at birthday parties and entertained everyone. The buissnes bloomed, the kids loved us – everything was great." Freddy said.

„It didn't last long, however. Vincent, the employee who was fired from Fredbear's returned." Bonnie said.

„During a birthday party, I was supposed to deliver several cakes to the kids. One of them was lured out by the killer. I saw him crying outside, but I couldn't go out due my programing preventing me to go to any place which is not in the digital map I have." Freddy lowered his head.

„You see, we have a specific programing which tells us where we can go and what we should do. We can't go out of the restaurant even if we wanted it to. Also, we weren't allowed to go to the hidden room where Springtrap was." Chica explained. „Those certain areas were forbidden for us."

Alex looked disturbed. She looked at Freddy, who was staring at the table, with a stern expression on his face.

„Although I knew I couldn't do anything because of being an animatronic and because of my system preventing me, I never forgave myself for not helping that little boy." Freddy whispered. „He was killed outside, right in front of my eyes. The Murder then simply got into his car and drove away. But I will never forget that grin on Vincent's face. He was totally enjoying it, seeing me and the kids in distress."

„Freddy..." Alex muttered, pitying the animatronic bear. She really felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that it happened, but he was still blaming himself. After all those years.

„It got worse from then." Foxy spoke. „Vincent returned and slaughtered more innocent children. One of the murders happened right in front of the Pirate Cove, just as I was about to perform. I... I simply got out and saw them lying on the floor..."

His voice broke and he lowered his head.

„He was standing there and I was unable to do anything.", he growled, wincing at the painful memories. „When the staff found them, they became suspicious of meh. 'course, they didn't do much, but Teh Bite didn't help either. I became the scapegoat."

He growled. For a few minutes, Bonnie, Chica and Alex looked at the two in silence, which was broken by Chica.

„At that time, the management introduced a new animatronic: The Puppet. They bought several arcades and Puppet was supposed to give the winners gifts from the Prize Corner." Chica said.

„We soon found out that he was possesed by the boy who was killed first, during the party where Freddy was." Bonnie said.

„He was pretty angry at us, constantly reminding us of our own failures, how we were unable to protect the kids." Freddy added. „**S-A-V-E-H-I-M. S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M**. Only to end it with a **_You can't _**error."

„He wanted revenge and we decided to help him, since we couldn't do anything else." Foxy said.

„Due the accidents and killings, the place closed, only to have a grand re-opening at a new location." Bonnie said.

Freddy frowned.

„And that's when the real nightmares started.", he added, in a dark voice.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Here we are, **

**we're back again!**

**But why does that check say '1987'?!**

**What's the past of the shady company?**

**Wear than mask to protect your life.**

**Watch those cameras at 6 hours at a time...**

**Tell me why...?**

**Five nights at...**

**Five nights at...**

**Five nights at...**

**Five nights at...**

**Five nights at...**

**Five nights at...**

**Five nights at...**

**Five Nights is back again.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Freddy growled.

„1987. The year EVERYTHING went wrong." Bonnie continued. „A new pizzeria opened at a different location and the management tried to renew us, putting in some sort of program to recognize criminals or whatever. Until they realized we're a waste of time and stuffed – no pun intended –„, Alex smirked. „- into the Parts/Service room to use us as spare parts. We looked terrible." Bonnie's tone changed to a drama queen level. „They even ripped off my handsome face!"

„No wonder where you got the habit of taking your face off." Chica frowned. Bonnie glared at her.

„Since the management thought we're not kid-friendly enough, especially meh..." Foxy took over. „... they replaced us by with Toy versions."

He pointed with his hook at a picture. It showed, along with Puppet, a boy holding balloons and four new, doll-like animatronics: a cheeky bear, a girl-looking rabbit, a fanservice-y chick and a white fox wearing make-up and a little Foxy hand-puppet. Alex rose her eyebrow, giving the animatronics a 'WTF?!' expression.

„Just. Don't. Comment." Freddy said. Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing. The Animatronics sighed.

„I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Alex said, catching her breath as she noticed the Animatronics' embaressed expressions. „It's just... umm, really look appealing to toddlers I guess."

„They look ridicolous!" Bonnie exploded.

„They're Toys. They're supposed to look like that." Chica said calmly, annoyed by Bonnie's attitude.

„Honestly Chica, I agree with Bonnie. I don't have anything against the Toys, but the make-up and eye-lashes are too much." Alex said.

„Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy,..." Freddy pointed at each Animatronic. Mangle was still in tact, before the toddlers started to rip her apart. „... and Balloon Boy. We often argued with them."

„You weren't joking when you said you looked terrible." Alex said as he saw a photo of the old Animatronics. They looked horrible.

„That was the main reason why we argued. It's a disgrace for an Animatronic to be replaced. The Toys, especially Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica always boasted and rubbed it on our nose how they were better, advanced and superior. They also had a programing connected with the criminal data base to ensure safety in the pizzeria. And we were left to rot." Freddy said.

„Mangle was still nice and patient and tried her best to be friendly to us as well as being a good entertainer for the kids. Despite her efforst, the kids didn't like her and she slowly grew jelaous of me." Foxy said. „Indeed, people wanted us back on the stage."

„That, of course, angered the Toys. We insulted each other on nightly basis. There wasn't any night guard around though so we didn't either have anything to do." Bonnie grinned. „I never let Toy Bonnie forget how girlish he looks."

„He?" Alex blinked.

„Yes. He." Bonnie gave a toothy grin. Alex chuckled.

„And Toy Chica, ugh..." Chica lowered her eyelids, crossing her arms. „One word: Gross! This is a family restaurant, not a bar."

„Toy Freddy tried to copy me, saying how he was a better version and that the kids will soon forget about us." Freddy said. „Luckily, that never happened."

„And what about Balloon Boy?" Alex asked.

„He was the Butt Monkey." Bonnie said. „Nobody was paying attention to him."

„At least, he was smart enough to keep out of our arguments." Freddy added.

„That went on until we got a night guard." Chica said. „Puppet quickly took control over the situation. He managed to force us to work together, reminding us of the murders at the previous location."

„He wanted us to attack the night guard. We weren't really sure if it was a good idea or even if the night guard was Vincent, but Puppet assured us he'd always come back. Also, he told us he wears a purple uniform and has a wide grin. Since our recognition system was screwed up, we couldn't really distinguish the adults. It didn't help that the staff wore purple uniforms either." Foxy said.

„It was even worse with the Toys, They were eager to get the night shift guard to prove just how good they are, believing he was The Murderer. Also, they dubbed The Murderer Purple Guy as we didn't know his true name at that time. We couldn't reason with them, so we left them alone." Freddy said.

„They grew madder with each night. Mangle was already a mess due being ripped apart." Bonnie said. „The night shift guard got promoted to the day shift and we got stuck with the victim of The Bite."

„Jeremy Fitzgerald." Alex stated. Freddy nodded.

„They gave him a flashlight and a mask to ward us of. Since our recognition system was so messed up, not to mention that somebody tampered with the Toys' system, we were easily fooled. Well, except Foxy and Puppet." Freddy said.

„I actually didn't care 'bout the mask, as I was rather careless and straightforward. However, every time he flashed teh flashlight at me, my system got reseted." Foxy said. „And Puppet could only been kept at bay with a music box. I guess it had a lullabay effect on him. After all, he was haunted by a ghost of a little boy."

„On the other side..." Bonnie frowned. „He was driving us crazy! After the Toys failed to get the night guard, he sent us to attack him."

„We stopped thinking if we were doing the right thing or not and just went on with it. I believe Puppet was so rage driven that he didn't even thought about the consequences." Chica said.

„Or that he was turning you into killers, doing the same thing as Vincent." Alex said.

„Exactly. Jeremy had a LOOOOOOT of luck. It was 11 against one. Not to mention the hallucinations. We grew more agressive as the nights progressed. Our systems got messed up so much that we couldn't distinguish adults anymore and saw everyone as a potential enemy. And Puppet grew more and more impatient with each progressing night, implating memories of the killings. We didn't know if they were real or not." Freddy said. He lowered his head. „And then..."

The four closed their eyes, as if remembering a painful memory.

„What happened?" Alex urged them to continue.

„Vincent returned..." Chica sobbed.

„He returned as an impostor day shift guard..." Bonnie added.

„He took Goldie's suit and..." Foxy gulped.

„He lured 5 kids into the sealed room, the one we weren't allowed to go into, and killed them." Freddy finished. He showed her the old newspaper clips, which Alex read.

„Do you know what happened to the bodies?", she carefully asked.

For a while, nobody spoke. Nobody wanted to speak. They all seemed to be horrified by something. Surprisingly, Chica broke the silence.

„The-the bodies... he had to dispose of them... so, so... he stuffed them into us... and Goldie." Chica squaled, letting out a cry filled with pain. Alex was shocked, dropping her jaw and staring at them.

„That's... that's..." Alex couldn't find the word she wanted. She was speechless. Freddy nodded with a sad expression on his face.

„We know."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The masks that we wear**

**Pretend they aren't there**

**But you can only hide for so long, for so long**

**Why don't you**

**Spend the night then you'll find**

**There's evil that waits inside**

**It's me, me, me, me, me, me...**

**There's evil that waits inside it's me!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Puppet was so enraged that he bound their spirits to us. Against our or their will." Freddy said.

„Aye! Puppet was pretty crazy. He wanted revenge so badly that he forced the kiddos to stay here instead of letting them move on. It was his way of _helping them_. Giving the gift of life in a limbo-like state." Foxy said. „The management found the bodies, but got rid of them to not ruin the image of the pizzeria."

Alex wondered now who's the bigger monster here. The Murderer, Puppet or the Management? Maybe all three together.

„Like Foxy said, Puppet saw the soul binding as a punishment and gift. A punishment for us and a gift for the kids." Bonnie said. „On the other side, he was possesed by a small kid. No way he'd think about it in a logical way."

„Yeah, I know how kids can be." Alex said. „I had to babysit once three kids, 4, 6 and 8. Their parents assured me they're angels and that I wouldn't have problems with them."

„And what happened?" Chica asked.

„Angels my ass." Alex pouted, earning a glare from Freddy. She rolled with their eyes. „Let's say so: if I hadn't broke the bathroom door inside which they locked me in, the whole house might've burned down. They did that intentionally!"

The four stared at her, surprised.

„Seriously, never judge the book by it's cover." Alex said. „So, where were we?"

„Well,... there was an investigation." Freddy said. „The day shift guard was arrested and Vincent fled. The restaurant was supposed to close. And then, the Bite happened."

„As you already knew, I was blamed, but the management scrapped the Toys anyways, due them just staring agressively at the adults. The place closed, but reopened on a new location. And we got refurbished and brought back." Foxy said. „However..."

„The murders went on." Alex guessed.

„Exactly." Freddy said.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**We're waiting every night**

**To finally roam and invite**

**Newcomers to play with us**

**For many years we've been all alone**

**We're forced to be still and play**

**The same songs we've known since that day**

**An imposter took our life away**

**Now we're stuck here to decay**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„You aren't haunted, or?" Alex asked.

„Nope, just sentient." Bonnie said.

„At the new location..." Freddy continued. „...we did our best to keep everyone happy."

„I worked for a while too, but they soon put me Out of Order as the parents believed I might hurt the children." Foxy said.

„Due Puppet, we continued with the night guard killings. We weren't proud of our actions, but we had no choice." Freddy added. „The management would destroy the evidence and just bring in a new night guard."

„The pizzeria was supposed to close down due health violations and the last night guard who worked here was some guy named Mike Schmidt. He managed to last 7 nights, which IS impressive." Chica said.

„Yeah! Even after he realized what we did and after he got the call from Puppet on Night 5, he stayed. He even set our AI accidentally to 20 and survived. Granted, he was fired because of that." Bonnie said.

„The pizzeria then closed and we were left to rot." Chica sighed.

Alex felt really sorry for the four. They didn't deserve any of it.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

**YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD**

**YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION**

**THAT NEVER GETS OLD**

**SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„You said you aren't haunted anymore. Does this mean the children got freed?" Alex asked.

„Yeah. Vincent returned to the pizzeria years later. He was probably paranoid or somethin' and he tried to get rid of us by dismantling us." Foxy said.

„He suceeded." Freddy added.

„Wait, if he dismantled us and you were put back together a few weeks ago, how comes you can remember everything in between?" Alex asked.

„The kiddos did it. By granting us sentience, they also wanted us to assure how everything's over and somehow showed us what happened." Bonnie said.

„They got freed and chased Vincent into Springtrap's costume. He didn't know it was dangerous to wear and the locks broke." Chica said.

„It was a bloodbath, huh?" Alex asked.

„He deserved it!" Chica said.

„Indeed, but at least, the 5 kids, including Puppet, got their peace and could move on." Foxy said.

„However..." Alex knew there had to be a catch.

„However, somebody came with the idea to make a horror attraction out of our pizzeria." Freddy growled.

„I heard 'bout that! Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. It burned down weeks ago, before they could open it." Alex scratched her head. „Something about faulty wiring. Although, someone might've set it on fire on purpose."

„I think the latter is the case. Springtrap was haunted by the Murderer's spirit and therefore wanted to kill the night guard who was keeping an eye on the attraction. The kids used Phantom versions of us to shoo the guard away, but he kept on coming." Freddy said.

„Probably wanted to keep an eye on Springtrap so he doesn't wander away." Alex concluded.

„Probably. And after the placed burned down, there was a big auction. We got bought by Scott and well, that's how we landed 'ere." Foxy said.

„What about Springtrap?" Alex asked.

„Dunno where he is, but not here." Freddy said. „But he did survive the fire."

„Luckily." Bonnie said.

„The story maybe has a bittersweet ending, but it's the best we could get." Chica said.

„Aye. We made a lot of trouble and even killed people. There was no other way. But it least, that part ended and we are now in full control of ourselves." Foxy said.

„And that's why we want you to quit your job and leave this place. Springtrap is still outside there and he will target us to get his revenge. He will kill anyone who gets in his way." Freddy said.

Alex silently nodded. The animatronics noticed her reluctance.

„This is for your own good." Chica said. „We couldn't bear it if we lose you too."

„And what about you guys?" Alex asked. „Aren't you afraid of what Springtrap might do to you?"

„No. After all those troubles we went through, we stopped caring about ourselves." Bonnie said. Everyone lowered their heads, sighing.

„We're just animatronics. Robots. Things." Foxy said, sighing. „We can get replaced once we break."

„NO!" Alex stood up, punching the table. „You aren't just _things. _You're my best friends! My family! Nothing and no one can replace you guys!_"_

She was on the edge, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. Everyone was stunned, staring at her. Freddy smiled at her determination.

„I'm glad you see us as your family; really. But you can't ignore the fact that everybody who is connected to this restaurant in some way is in danger. We all enjoyed the time we spent with you, but believe me: it'll be better, for everyone, if you leave and never return."

Alex sighed.

„Please Alex." Chica begged.

„Com'n matey. This is fer yer own good." Foxy added.

„We'll miss you too, but we can't risk your life – and I'm not joking this time." Bonnie said.

„We love you Alex." Freddy said. „And that's why we want you to leave."

Alex lowered her head. There was a long silence. Finally, she spoke in a quiet tone.

„Okay, I'll quit."

The Animatronics looked at her with sad expressions. Chica even looked like she was going to cry.

It was really hard for them to let Alex go, but it was their only choice.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**They left you in charge but in here I call the shots**

**Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark**

**So go check your screens**

**Play sounds or scream**

**You're just an attraction in my amusement park**

**...**

**...**

**...**

The body was lying limply on the floor, the bones were cracked and crushed into little pieces. Blood was flowing out of the man's mouth. His wide eyes were staring at the ceiling.

He was dead.

Springtrap grinned, putting his paw into the small pool of blood which formed around the man's head. He drew it back, looking at his bloody paw, enjoying it's metalic sweet scent. It was enough to satisfy his hunger.

For now.

He knew he needed more victims. Younger ones, perhaps. Yes, he enjoyed the guy's screams as he crushed him, but they were... too mature. He wanted to hear child's screams. Ah, that sweet sound they made.

Springtrap looked through the window as it thundered. He needed a challenge. The guy he killed was simply too weak.

His slasher smile grew even wider as he noticed a newspaper. It was days old, but the page on which it was opened intrigued him.

„Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant...", he read the title of the small clip.

Yes... he remembered them. He wondered what his old friends were doing now. Probably singing those stupid songs for the kids. They weren't much of a challenge for him, but still.

Maybe, he'll play a little game with them.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thirty years since all this happend**

**Thirty years it took to rise**

**Blood on the floor and in their eyes**

**They took the bite and left them to die**

**Thirty years and now I'm here**

**The only one left to scream in fear**

**Your job means nothing when I got you**

**Running away with blood in your tears**

**Take a look at me, can you see the death in my eyes?**

**All the time you waiting I get...**

**STRONGER. WITH POWER. AND FORCE**

**It's not if they're paying you much**


	8. It's Been So Long

The story goes on: this time with a double meaning. I'm sure you all know It's Been So Long by The Living Tombstone. Well, this chapter is partially based on that song and Alex's mysterious past will also be revealed. I'm sure you all wondered where the heck her parents are.

Also, I don't own **Marcus Taylor**, which is my fan name for the Fazbear's Fright Night Guard.

Fun Fact: Alexandra (Alex) means protector, guardian, defender. And guess what - Alex is a night _guard_ who _protects _the animatronics and vice versa.

Also, for those who don't know it yet - FNaF movie is confirmed. (Children: YAY!)

ALSO: **THE HAT IS GONE! On the new teaser image on scottgames, Freddy's black top hat is gone! (Though, nobody knows what it means.)**

Lyrics used:

-**It's Been So Long (The Living Tombstone)**

**-No More (NateWantsToBattle)**

**-Game Over (MiaRissyTV)**

**-Springtrap (Madame Macabre)**

**-Salvaged (NateWantsToBattle)**

* * *

**Night 7: It's Been So Long**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I dunno what I was thinking**

**Leaving my child behind**

**Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind**

**With all this anger, guilt and sadness**

**Coming to haunt me forever**

**I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river**

**Is this revenge I am seeking**

**Or seeking someone to avenge me**

**Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free**

**Maybe I should chase and find**

**Before they'll try to stop it**

**It won't be long before I'll become a puppet**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex sighed as she stood in front of Scott's office. It was early evening, as she went home to get some sleep and think about the stuff Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie told her. She didn't want to leave, but if they were right, then she was indeed in great danger.

Plus, she had a knack for running away from problems.

Alex braced herself, this desicion being very difficult for her. She didn't want to go to Irwing and tell him about her quitting, since she knew he'd mock her. Scott, on the other side, would sure understand why she had to do this.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard a woman's voice and Scott arguing with each other. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping she'd figure out what's going on. It seemed like Scott was trying to reason with the woman and she was accusing him of something.

„You can't do this! It's blasphemy!", the woman yelled.

„Ma'am, please. Don't yell. You'll frighten the costumers." Scott said in a calm tone.

„They should be afraid! This place brought nothing but sorrow! And you dared to open it again! Are you out of your mind! Don't you know what happened?! HOW COULD YOU?!", the woman shrieked. Alex shivered as she heard her high-pitched voice.

„I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now." Scott replied in a very calm manner. Suddenly, Alex heard footsteps and hid behind the corner, watching Rick, the day-shift guard, the woman and Scott exiting the office. Rick was holding the woman's arm who struggled.

„This place took my brother away! MY BROTHER!", the woman cried out. Alex felt sorry for her, watching the woman being dragged away. She approached Scott who had a sad and tired expression on his face.

„What happened?" Alex wondered. Scott sighed.

„She claims she's the older sister of one of the children who went missing years ago." Scott replied.

„The Missing Children Incident?" Alex asked.

„How do you know?" Scott looked at her suspiciously, rising his eyebrow. Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

„Natural curiosity, I guess.", she replied. Scott smiled and patted her head.

„And I thought the Freddy and co. told you about it. After all, they're here for so long.", he chuckled. „Of course, they're robots, so that's not possible."

Alex chuckled nervously. It seemed like Scott didn't know the animatronics were indeed sentient. Or he just assumed, but dismissed the possibility. He sighed.

„I had a lot of problems lately. Families of the missing children called me and told me they're gonna make the place shut down if I don't. It brings up a lot of painful memories for don't want to relive them again." Scott said.

„Yes, sure, but I don't think the restaurant is the problem. It was the killer who killed the children, not the animatronics." Alex said. „Why are people blaming them?"

„Well, when this place was about to shut down, parents reported blood and mucus coming out from their suits. They crept everyone out. Not to mention The Bite." Scott sighed. „And don't get me started with the night guard disappearances."

„I still don't think that it's right to blame them." Alex said. „I'm sure that all they want to do is to make people happy."

„I agree with you. You see, I used to come here with my daughter when she was very young.", he said.

„You have a daughter?" Alex couldn't hide her surprise.

„Yes. But she's married now. We haven't spoken to each other for ages." Scott said.

„Why?" Alex asked.

„Because of her husband. He turned her against me. The last time I saw her was 18 years ago, after my granddaughter was born.", he smiled at Alex. „She'd be your age now. I'm sure you'd get along."

„I guess." Alex shrugged. Scott crossed his arms behind his back.

„My wife, Melanie, died a long time ago and I valued my daughter and our relationship very much. We never argued and I treated her like a princess. But after she married, everything was gone. All I had left was Fazbear's and it's animatronics. This place reminds me on all my happy moments I had with my daughter. She loved this place and visited it every time she had a chance. She also loved the animatronics. An old friend of mine owned this place, but once it went bankrupt, it was bought by Fazbear's Entertainment. Years later, after it closed, I managed to get the rights and renewed this place." Scott said. „Do you now understand why I can't give up on it? It's all what I have left. And look at the costumers!"

Alex looked at the Dining Area. It was full with children and their parents. Several of them were listening to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie and some were listening to Foxy's pirate adventure stories.

„Maybe it has a tragic past, but the future looks bright. I simply enjoy seeing everyone so happy." Scott said.

„I agree with you." Alex understood him. She also felt happy ever since she got here. She simply didn't want to give up on her job here. This was the only place she could call home. She also understood why Scott liked her so much. She was probably reminding him on his granddaughter.

„So, did you need something?", he asked.

„Nope! Everything's fine!" Alex said cheerfully. „As a matter of fact, I simply can't wait till my shift starts."

„That's the spirit!" Scott said. Alex giggled and looked at the animatronics.

„I love this place and the animatronics as well.", she admitted.

„They're like a family, aren't they?" Scott said.

„Yeah!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I wish I lived in the present**

**With the gift of my past mistakes**

**But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes**

**Your sweet little eyes, your little smile**

**Is all I remember**

**Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper**

**Justification is killing me**

**But killing isn't justified**

**What happened to my son, I'm terrified**

**It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger**

**I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there**

**...**

**...**

**...**

She saw her on the bench at the parking lot, crying. Alex felt sorry for the poor woman and her loss. After all, her brother was probably stuffed into an animatronic suit and his body found and hidden by the Fazbear company. They couldn't even give him a proper funeral, just like the other kids. However, Alex wished more that she could tell her that her brother is now at peace. Only she couldn't. Well, not without spoiling the animatronics' secret. Still, thirty years have passed and her crying and acussing Scott won't bring her brother back.

„May I join you?"

The woman lift her head, glaring at Alex.

„Who are you? What do you want?!", she yelled at the girl. „Has that jerkass sent you to tell me to go away?!"

„My name is Alex and I'm the night guard at Fazbear's. I'm here on my own." Alex replied calmly. The woman was surprised.

„You... you are the night guard of this God forsaken place?", she was in disbelief. Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

„So? I don't have problems with that." Alex replied.

„It's just... I'm surprised to see somebody so young taking on a so dangerous job.", the woman replied.

„It's not dangerous. Besides, I'm happy and content with it." Alex replied. The woman dropped her jaw as she heard Alex's reply. „May I know your name, ma'am?"

„Sarah Crowler.", the woman replied once she got back to her senses. „But call me Sarah."

„I heard your argument with the owner about the Missing Children Incident." Alex said.

„So, you know about it? I hope you understand now why I came here. This place must get closed." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

„I understand your sadness over the loss of your brother, but closing the place won't bring him back. After all..." Alex got cut off.

„You don't understand anything!" Sarah lashed out on her, frustrated. „Those idiots never did any good! They've never found my brother's body! And my mum, who blamed herself for losing him! She... she... she threw herself of a bridge several days after the incident!"

Sarah's eyes got filled with tears.

„She,... she left me and dad... Tommy and her... were gone forever... Forever!", she yelled angrily. „All thanks to this damned restaurant! And his animatronics!"

The woman cried, with Alex standing next to her, calmly taking on her accusations.

„You have no idea what you're talking about, ma'am." Alex said, with a dark expression on her face.

„Oh, yes I do!" Sarah yelled at her.

„No, you don't. You're too oblivious. Instead of moving on, you're still stuck in the past." Alex said.

„Well, I don't care! This place is horrifying! It should get burned down!" Sarah shrieked. „I hate them! I HATE THOSE ANIMATRONICS!

„AND I LOVE THEM!" Alex replied in the same manner, making Sarah shut up. She then added with a quieter tone. „My parents died. I'm an orphan."

Sarah's eyes widened.

„I-I... I'm so sorry...", she said. „I didn't know..."

„No one knows. I don't have any relatives." Alex muttered. „Fazbear's, the animatronics... the restaurant is the only place I can call my home. And it's animatronics are my family. No matter how crazy it sounds."

Sarah stared at her in disbelief, dropping her jaw. Alex shrugged.

„Doesn't matter anymore, I guess.", she said nonchalantly. „I stopped living in the past a long time ago. Now I'm concentrating on here and now. After all, haven't you seen all those families at the restaurant? Nobody cares what happened. Neither do I." Alex turned around, looking back at Sarah. „I'm sorry for taking your time."

She then walked away. Nobody, NOBODY who dares to insult the Animatronics will escape her wrath. Every insult directed towards them is an insult she takes on personally. And now, it was time to face the Animatronics again.

But this time, she'd tell them her little horror story.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**It's been so long**

**Since I last have seen my son**

**Lost to this monster**

**To the man behind the slaughter**

**Since you've been gone**

**I've been singing this stupid song**

**So I could ponder**

**The sanity of your mother**

**...**

**...**

**...**

It was 12 AM and Bonnie was, like always, the first to awake, followed by Chica and Freddy. Foxy was also awake, behind his curtain. However, all four were really depressed, knowing Alex won't return this time. Bonnie and Freddy managed to somewhat handle it, but Foxy was heartbroken and Chica was crushed. To them, it felt like they lost a dear family member. On the other hand, Alex was indeed a family member to them.

Bonnie turned his head, noticing a red tally light on the camera. Somebody was in the office.

„Guys, they found a new night guard.", he told them, ready for some action. Freddy and Chica glared at him and then sighed.

„I'm not in mood for this." Freddy said.

„Me neither." Chica added. Bonnie looked at the Pirate Cove.

„Oi, Foxy!", he called out.

„Leave me alone!" Foxy growled angrily. Bonnie realized that this night, he'd be the only one trying to scare the night guard. He sighed.

„Okay, okay... but you'll miss all the fun.", he told them. Chica and Freddy's eyes turned black, glaring at him and from the Pirate Cove came a plastic ball flying from the ball pool, hitting Bonnie on the head.

„Fun-breakers." Bonnie rubbed his head, leaving the stage once the cam was off. He looked around, waiting for the one at the Dining Area to turn on. It didn't.

„Hah, amateur.", he chuckled, easily slipping into the West Hall. From there, he sneaked into the East Hall Corner and peeked into the office.

„Huh, that's strange?", he blinked. The lights at the office were turned off, with only the fan running. And there was nobody inside. „But I could've sworn that somebody was here..."

He scratched his head. Where was the night guard?

„RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

„SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A demonic being popped out in front of him, making Bonnie scream in fear and fall down on his butt. That's, until he heard a laughter. The lights turned on.

„Hahahahaha!", he heard a giggle. „Gotcha!"

His jaw dropped.

„Alex?!"

Alex held a mask of a monster in her hands.

„I think I won our prank war with this stunt.", she had a wide grin on her face.

„Hey, not fair!" Bonnie growled, standing up.

Beat.

„Wait, ALEX?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Finally, he realized the girl wasn't supposed to be here at all.

„What do you mean? I'm just doing my job as a night guard." Alex replied nonchalantly, putting the mask into her backpack. Before Bonnie could say anything else, they heard mechanical footsteps.

„Bonnie, what's going on?", they heard Freddy's voice. Soon, he and Chica arrived.

„ALEX?!", both stared at her.

„Hi!" Alex waved cheerfully.

„AAAALEEEXIIIEEE!" Chica hugged Alex, picking her off the ground. „Omigoshi, you're here! YOU'RE HERE! AAAAHHHH, I'M SO HAPPPY! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

„Chica, put her down. You're gonna break her ribs." Freddy said, smiling.

„Upss, sorry." Chica put her down. Alex smiled and hugged Bonnie and Freddy.

„I'm fine guys.", she said, turning to Freddy, who frowned, despite being glad to see her.

„What are you doing here? I thought you've quit." Bonnie asked.

„I'll tell you later. But first, where's Foxy?" Alex asked.

„Still at the Pirate Cove, sulking. He's been moody the whole day." Bonnie said.

„Yeah, I saw that." Alex chuckled. She saw the part where Foxy threw the ball at Bonnie. „I'm gonna fetch him and then I'll to tell ya why I'm still here."

Not waiting for them to respond, she dashed down the hallway, towards the Pirate Cove. Foxy was still inside, his back turned towards Alex, so he couldn't see her. He heard the curtains flapping, but he didn't care.

„Bonnie, I said I...", he growled, but got cut off.

„Hey, Captain Foxy! Are we going on an adventure?"

Foxy rose his ears and turned around.

„Alex?", his jaw dropped. „Matey, that ya? Yer back!"

Alex nodded, hugging him.

„Aye, and I will never leave you again! EVER!", she said once Foxy released her. They got approached by Chica, Bonnie and Freddy, who were all happy that their favorite night guard was back. Still, Freddy was worried.

„Alex, do you have any idea what you've done now?" Freddy asked. Alex has a firm expression on her face.

„Yes, and I don't care. I'm gonna stay here, even if it means I'm gonna get killed by Springtrap.", she smirked. „That's, if he dares to appear."

„That's the spirit!" Bonnie said. Freddy crossed his arms.

„I respect your decision and I'm happy you're staying, but still, you should be aware of the consequences.", he said.

„There is a reason why I don't want to leave. You told me previous night your story. I guess it's my turn to return the favor. I simply can't leave this place. I want to stay, no matter what happens." Alex said.

„Okay. So, let us hear your story." Freddy said, the rest also being curious about what Alex was going to tell them.

** ...**

**...**

**...**

**You can break down my lights and my doors, **

**but I won't let you back in no more, no more! **

**I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again! **

**Tie me up, put me in a suit, **

**but I'll never ever be like you, no!**

** I know what happened here and you can't erase your past! **

**Maybe one day you'll find humanity...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Alright, story time!" Chica clapped excitedly. They were sitting on the show stage, Alex leaned against the wall, in the middle. Freddy was on her right side, along with Chica, while Bonnie and Foxy were on the left, forming a small circle. „I always wondered why you signed up for this job. Have your parents forced you to save up for something?"

Alex had a sad smile on her face, lowering her head and hugging her knees, placing her head on them. The four knew something wasn't right.

„Alex?" Chica asked, now worried.

„My parents are dead.", she said it, simply.

The Animatronics were speechless, having no idea what to say. They were stunned. Bonnie actually opened his mouth to comment, but Freddy's death glare made him shut up.

„Oh, Alex! That's terrible!" Chica said.

„It's fine. I can deal with it." Alex said.

„Matey, ye lost yer parents. It's hard to deal with tha'. 'specially at yer age." Foxy pointed out. Alex gave him a warm smile.

„That's why I have you guys.", she said. „But I guess I should start from the beginning. You see, I was born as an only child and lived with my parents at a small remote area, surrounded by a forest. Our first neighbours were about 20 minutes away when going by foot and the nearest bus station was more than half an hour away. So, yeah, we were pretty isolated from the outside world."

„So, you didn't have any friends?" Chica asked.

„No. I was homeschooled. My mum was a computer programmer, but gave up on her job and remained a simple housewife. My father was a technician and was rarely at home. He tended to repair robots at huge companies. However, he was overprotective and really possesive over me, telling me that I'm to fragile and that the outside world would crush me. That I should stay at home, where I'm safe.", she replied. Bonnie chuckled.

„You and fragile?! Best joke I've ever heard.", he said, earning a glare from Freddy. „What?!"

„Freddy, it's okay. I'm actually in mood for Bonnie's remarks." Alex said.

„Really?!", the three Animatronics were surprised, staring at her. Bonnie chuckled.

„Take that, ahah!"

Double take.

„Wait, what?!"

Alex chuckled as she saw Bonnie staring at her, equally stunned.

„You heard me right. I enjoy Bonnie's jokes.", she said. Bonnie grinned like a maniac, proud of himself. Alex continued.

„It's hard to explain my father's protective behavior, but I didn't question him. He was my father after all. He had his reasons. Although, I wasn't at first allowed to go outside the backyard. I had to sneak out when he was away."

She leaned against the wall.

„My mum, on the other hand, was fine with me exploring the forest. She gave me more freedom. I was also allowed to visit our neighbours and play with their son, Anthony." Alex sighed, smiling. „At that time, I discovered I was a tomboyish type of a girl."

„One who knows how to scare the hell out of an animatronic." Bonnie said, making Alex giggle.

„Anyway, my father didn't like it. Any of my activities. Indeed, he spoiled me a lot, buying me dresses, dolls and girlish stuff. However, he'd grew furious any time he saw me in a T-shirt and shorts or playing soccer." Alex said.

„No offence, but your father was a weird man." Freddy said.

„Indeed he was." Alex shook her head. „I was his little princess and he'd grow mad anytime he suspected I wouldn't act like his little spoiled princess. I was a good daughter though and never made any problems."

„You sure were great." Chica said.

„Well, that were my childhood years. When I turned 13, I and Anthony got really attached to each other, being childhood friends and whatnot. So we started dating." Alex said.

„You had a boyfriend?!" Chica shouted. „Oh, that's so CUTEEEE!"

„Yeah, and he was great. However, I never told my parents about our relationship. My father didn't like him. However, he allowed me to go to the town and watch movies, mostly horrors, at the local cinema. The movies were an excuse for me and Anthony meeting up." Alex sighed. „After a year, I decided to tell my parents about it. My father took the baseball bat and chased Anthony out of the house, swearing he'd kill him if he dared to ever approach me again. Then he beat up my mother for introducing me to Anthony."

„But, that's horrible!" Freddy said.

„Your boyfriend, he didn't hurt ya, right?" Foxy asked.

„No. He was nice and sweet, but after that incident, he was afraid of approaching me. Also, my father became more and more strict about keeping an eye on me. He didn't allow me to go anywhere and continued buying me dresses and girlish toys. Stuff I'd wear or play with when I was 5!" Alex groaned, frustrated. She frowned. „He just couldn't accept the fact that I was a teenager and that I wasn't interested in dolls or dresses with little flower patterns or other cutesy stuff. Our relationship became strained and I slowly grew angry at him for not giving me the freedom I deserved."

Alex sighed.

The Animatronics had a bad feeling about what she was going to say next.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Something creepy in the hallway**

** When the trigger goin` low way**

**Blow your mind across the wall**

**Free your soul to deadly haul**

**Fear and pain are breaking chances**

** Your hearthbeat get resonanсes **

**Lodging turn of yours was short**

**Can you beat the 5-nights load?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„My life changed several months ago." Alex said. „My mother gave me some money and told me that I could go to the cinema and that I shouldn't return till late hours. My dad wasn't home, so I thought it was fine. I got out, but had to hide in the forest once I saw my father's car. I stayed."

„What happened?" Chica asked.

„You see, during my teen years, my father became very abusive towards my mother, blaming her for me growing up into a young woman and for not being his little princess anymore. He tended to beat her up, but never hurt me. That night, he came home, pretty drunk. He walked right into the living room, searching for me. When he realized I wasn't there, he demolished the whole house, throwing stuff and destroying everything in his madness. My mother faced him about his attitude, but he took the baseball bat and beat her up to a bloody pulp, yelling how everything was her fault." Alex gulped, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

The Animatronics remained silent.

„He-he killed her. Then trashed the house and took out a gun from the hidden safe. He somehow noticed me outside and went out, waving with the gun and yelling how he will preserve my youth for all eternity, how I was forbiden to grow up and how I was supposed to stay a little child." Alex felt a hand on her shoulder, realizing it was Freddy, who had a caring expression on his face. She held it in a tight grip.

„He yelled how he hated it seeing me growing up, thinking he'd lose me and that it's better for me to die and therefore remain with him forever. It was a tense hide and seek game. Once he noticed me, he started to shot me, attempting to kill me." Alex tightened her grip on Freddy's hand.

The Animatronics were horrified.

„That's horrible! Just how could he?!" Chica said, covering her beak in shock.

„Yer father was crazy lass." Foxy said.

„Did he have the rabies too?" Bonnie asked, trying to lighten up the mood. He didn't succeed, which made him sad.

„He didn't get me, luckily. The last shot barely missed me." Alex continued, taking a deep breath. „I think he ran out of ammo. He cried and shouted how he was sorry and how he had to do it. He returned to the house, with me following him. He sat on the couch, looking at my mum's corpse and repeating how he's sorry. I think he thought he killed me. He then pointed his gun at his head, saying how he lost everything and how the only thing he wanted me to remain his little princess, to remain a child for all eternity. He lift his head and saw me through the window. I knew it, judging by his expression."

Her expression darkened.

„He still pulled the trigger."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Now it's all burning, burying the nightmare**

**Crumbling away, but the scars remain there**

**Smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor**

**Maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„That idiot pulled the trigger, leaving me an orphan." Alex growled angrily. „I was at first stunned, then I felt numb. I felt nothing. I simply went inside, three times passing over the corpses of my parents, getting my stuff, food and all the money we had and left. Forever. No idea if anybody reported their deaths. I didn't care. I had no idea if I had any relatives or what I'm gonna do now. I took the bus to the furthest town, rented a motel room and fell asleep."

The Animatronics lowered their heads, simply having no words which would describe what they felt now. They felt angry at Alex's father, sad about Alex's fate, they were stunned and speechless. Alex simply continued.

„When I woke up, I realized I was free, for the first time. I finally could do what I wanted. I soon ran out of money, despite trying to save as long as possible. I had a few part-time jobs to earn some money. I got fired from my last job as a waitress after spilling soda over a costumer.", she chuckled darkly. „He deserved it. Calling me 'hot babe' behind my back I something I won't tolerate."

She sighed.

„When I found the add about this place, I knew I had to try to sign up. So yeah, here I am.", she looked at the four, tears filling her eyes. „Do you now understand why I can't leave? I have no home, I have no friends, I have no family. This place and you guys – that's everything I got. I don't wanna leave!"

She started to cry, being hugged by Freddy. Minutes passed in silence, and only Alex's sobs were heard. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy all had the same thought.

They couldn't make her leave. They had to keep her here and protect her. In all those days Alex spent with them, she became a precious member of their little family.

„Don't worry, Alex. We won't make you go away. You can stay here as long as you want." Freddy said.

„Yeah, we actually never wanted you to leave in the first place!" Bonnie added. Alex wiped her tears, smiling at them.

„Don't worry lass. We'll protect ya and keep ye safe. Ya have our word!" Foxy said.

„We're a family now!" Chica said. „We would never let you down!"

„Thank you!" Alex said.

„We owe you Alex, more than you think. You have my promise – if anything, anybody tries to hurt you, we'll make sure that that person gets what he deserves." Freddy said. Alex giggled.

„Like, stuffing him in a suit?", she asked.

„If we have to: Yes!" Freddy nodded. She smiled happily.

„You guys are the best! I love ya all!", she said, making them blush.

From now on, nothing could separate them.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I hear you breathing in your room**

**Now don't you panic**

**It'll all be over soon**

**And you can play your little games all day**

**You'll never be free**

**You block me out all you want**

**But I hear the sound**

**The echo of a „Hello!"**

**I'll come back around**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Marcus Taylor looked around as his boss was showing him the Museum of Horror Relics. He was a man in his late twenties, with brown hair and green eyes. And he just took the job of the night guard at the museum.

„...this place is going to open in a few days, once the renovations are over. We had to delay it a bit because... you know, that incident...", his boss shook his head. „Just how could that happen to Mark?"

„Did the police find the culprit?" Marcus asked.

„No, and I don't like how the things look like." Mr. Kent said. „However, we're already late according to our schedule. I just hope we'll make it in time."

„I see." Marcus looked around. There were props of stuff and pictures of from horror movies or real events all over the place.

One, however, caught his attention.

A familiar green-golden eyed bunny placed on a stage.

„Ah, I see you're interested in our newest attraction." Kent's gaze followed Marcus'. „Springtrap, I think. Yeah, that's how they call him. I wanted to buy the other animatronics, but somebody was faster. Still, I'm glad I managed to get him. Looks more like he fits here."

Kent turned around.

„11:30 PM. I guess I can leave you now doing your job. Just press the alarm button once something happens. I already explained you the rest of the stuff at the office. See you tomorrow.", he said.

„Yeah... good night." Marcus told him.

He glared at Springtrap, the very same animatronic he had to face at Fazbear's Fright.

„Do we really have to go through this again?", he gritted his teeth. Springtrap didn't respond, bearing his signature slasher smile. „So, you decided to play _that _game again, huh? Good, I'm in."

Marcus then went back to his office.

Springtrap kept on looking at him, until Marcus vanished. He grinned.

„Oh, believe me, I want to play **that **game again."

His dark laughter echoed through the museum.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No happy ending**

**Will ever find you**

**All of these ghosts are**

**From deep inside you**

**You turn away**

**I'll be right beside you**

**You cut me off**

**But I'll always have another way to find you**

**My body's still mending**

**You're in for a sight**

**Another night but it doesn't get easy**

**Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces**

**That they salvaged**

**No matter what the ending**

**You won't last the night**

**YOU WON'T LAST THE NIGHT!**


	9. Killer Machine

For those who don't know it yet, **FNaF 4 confirmed! **Also Nightmare Freddy looks scarier than Springtrap. I warned you.

ALSO: if you look closer, Nightmare has five fingers. Golden Freddy has four fingers. Springtrap has five fingers... - I guess we finally know which one the other spring lock suit is.

This chapter starts the second part of my story. Only four more chapters and I'm done. Of course, I could write an another FNaF fic. Just write a review and tell me your opinion about it.

Songs used:

-**Not The End (Sayonara Maxwell and ?Thunder)**

**-Follow Me (TryHardNinja)**

**-Die in a Fire (The Living Tombstone)**

**-Run Run (CaoticCanineCulture)**

**-Foxy's Tale (Muse of Discord)**

**-Mechanical Instincts (Aviators)**

And PS.: I have no idea why so many people hate the _Die in a Fire song by The Living Tombstone._ I actually liked it, both video and song. The only thing I hated was the guy who dismantled the animatronics and who haunts Springtrap now.

* * *

**Night 8:**

**Killer Machine**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A stroke of knife - and kids are no more,**

**Worthless cowards full of horror.**

**A stroke of hammer - and toys are no more,**

**Those things aren't worth a dollar.**

**They sure want to have a peak at,**

**What is hiding underneath that.**

**Oh, I sure do love my job here –**

**No one will find out who murders! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

Robert Irwing growled, cursing his fate silently. He glared at the Animatronics, who were still here, performing for the costumers. Yes, they were still here. Yes, the costumers still liked them. Yes, they were improved without Irwing spending a coin on them. Irwing groaned.

Those robots were driving him crazy – all thanks to the new night guard, whom Scott praised.

Irwing glared at Alex, who was sitting on the floor along with a bunch of kids and listening to Foxy's pirate stories – about him finding a treasure along with his first mate, Alex The Fearless and narrowly escaping Redbeard's wrath, who was Foxy's sworn enemy.

Irwing was angry at Alex, blaming her for the restaurant's sudden boost in popularity. Hadn't she arrived, the restaurant would've soon been closed.

Apperantly, Irwing helped Scott buy the restaurant and the animatronics, gaining 10% percent of the profit and if something happened to Scott (who had a heart condition), he'd get the ownership over the restaurant. But under the condition that, if they appear, Scott's relatives or family refuse to take over the restaurant. Irwing knew Scott had a daughter with whom he hadn't spoke or seen for a long time. There was no way she'd take over it. Irwing's plan was that, once Fazbear's goes bankrupt, he'd buy it, then bring the place down and build a fancy hotel instead. Oh, and he'd also personally dismantle those awful Animatronics, burn the parts and use what's left for the new hotel. He almost succeeded with Foxy, but Alex interfered, saving the pirate fox from his doom.

Irwing hated her – he hated her so much.

He glared at the stupid pirate fox. Oh, how he wished to have a sledgehammer and take him apart.

He suddenly smiled.

Maybe there's a way. He'd create a little incident and for safety of everyone close the place. Yes, his plan was perfect!

And he just knew how to execute it.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ah, the lovely, sweet destructions!**

**The grand exit of innocent ones!**

**Come on, come a little closer,**

**I will make sure that you are gone forever**

**...**

**...**

**...**

John, an old janitor in his fifties, cleaned the rest of the confetti from the birthday party that was held today. He enjoyed the day, despite the hard work. Still, it was honest work and that's what mattered to him. He hated anybody who'd get gain in a dishonest way.

He and the night guard were currently the only ones in the building. Alex was at the restroom, changing into her signature night guard uniform. Although he was one of the staff members who worried about her when she took the job, he was glad to see that she could handle it without problems, enjoying the nights she spent here. He was glad to hear that, although he had no idea what she was actually doing each night.

It was 11:30 PM and John was about to leave. He put the broom into the supply closet and was about to walk out. However, something caught his attention.

It was Irwing, sneaking around. At first, John wanted to ignore him. He didn't like the manager (truthfully, nobody did) and stayed away from him, since Irwing tended to complain about everything in this restaurant.

However, Irwing's behavior was too suspicious. He saw Irwing holding a screwdriver and going into the Dining Area. He had no idea what Irwing was doing, but it took him a few minutes and he exited the Dining Area, getting out of the building.

„Hi, Mr. Simms."

John turned around, seeing Alex.

„I thought you already left.", she looked at him curiously. „It's 11:50 after all and before midnight, nobody but the night guard is allowed to stay in the building. So say the rules."

John smiled as the teen lectured him. She was taking this job seriously, which amused him. Still, he was worried.

„Yes, yes... I'll go... But... please be careful tonight." John said. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about Irwing. He could lose his job (after all, Irwing was good at covering anything he did) and he couldn't afford that. He needed the money for the medicine his sick wife needed.

„No problem." Alex smiled cheerfully.

„No, I mean it. I... I have a feeling something's wrong. Just stay in your office." John told her. Alex put on a serious expression, feeling that there was something he wanted to tell her.

„Um... okay...", she said. „Don't worry about me. I can handle an another night with the Animatronics."

John hoped she was right about that.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**He's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long (long)**

**A savage masked ghost story from the past he roams (roams)**

**He said follow me**

**Follow follow follow**

**Over 30 years ago, when he took them down below, and tonight he walks again so step inside enjoy the show**

**Follow me**

**Then you'll see**

**Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow**

**Follow me**

**Then you'll see**

**Follow follow follow follow**

**Follow me, see a nightmare in action**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex impatiently waited for the Animatronics to awake, when they're allowed to roam freely and then entered the Dining Area.

„Hi, guys!", she greeted them as Freddy, Chica and Bonnie got off stage.

„Hi, Alex!" Chica chirped. „What are we going to do today?"

„Dunno." Alex shrugged. „Where's Foxy?"

They looked over to the Pirate Cove whose purple curtains were still closed.

„Yo, Foxy! Come out!" Bonnie yelled. Nothing happened. Bonnie narrowed his eyes. „Slacker."

„That's strange." Freddy muttered. „He'd usually respond when his night roam mode kicks in."

Now, everyone was worried.

What they didn't know was that Foxy was already on, twitching violently behind the curtains. Irwing tampered with his AI, setting it to deadly levels.

Foxy's golden eyes turned red.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Alex were startled as the curtains suddenly opened and saw Foxy twitching.

„Foxy, what's wrong?" Chica asked worriedly.

Foxy lift his head, glaring at them with his red eyes.

„Dude, are you alright?" Bonnie asked.

He jumped in front of them, growling.

„This is not good." Freddy muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Foxy approached them, his eyes lying on Alex. The four withdrew nervously. Freddy realized what was going on.

„Alex, run...", he glanced at her, slowly to not provocate the fox.

Foxy prepared himself for a jump.

„NOW!"

„SCREEEEEEEEE!"

Foxy jumped at the girl, but she dodged. Freddy and Bonnie tried to catch him, but he was too fast. Alex was cornered, but before Foxy could get her, Chica grabbed his arm.

„Run into the office!", she yelled. The terrified girl ran once she got the chance, while Foxy knocked Chica off, dashing into the West Hall.

Alex, who took the East Hall, slammed the right door, but before she could get to the left, Foxy was already standing there, growling at her.

„Foxy... Foxy... he-hey, it's me... Alex...", she said, trying to get through him. However, Foxy rose his hook, growling at her and ready to rip her apart. „Please... don't! Fight it!"

All she got was a deadly screech.

„Get him!"

Just as Foxy was about to jump at her, Freddy and Bonnie got into the office and pinned Foxy to the wall, holding his arms. Foxy snarled, growled, screeched, his jaws snapping as he struggled to get free. Chica got also inside, hugging Alex in a protective manner as they looked at the mad fox, terrified of the sight.

„Foxy, stop struggling!" Freddy yelled, holding Foxy's right arm.

„I told you he has the rabies!" Bonnie said, holding Foxy's left arm. Freddy glared at him.

Foxy continued struggling, but though he was the fastest, Freddy and Bonnie were the strongest and managed to keep him on place.

„Foxy, stop it!" Freddy growled. „Or we'll break your endoskeleton!"

„You're kidding, right?!" Bonnie stared at Freddy, rather shocked.

„Dunno how long his endo will endure the pressure. But it'll snap if we continue like this." Freddy replied. „Or we'll have to break it on our own, if he doesn't calm down."

Bonnie and Chica knew he was right. In this state, Foxy was too dangerous to roam around, even by their standards. Alex, however, was horrifed of the possibility that they'll have to kill Foxy. She approached the mad fox, who totally slid into madness once he saw her, screeching and biting the air like a rabid dog. The girl calmly stood in front of him.

„Foxy, listen to me.", she said, gaining his attention. He still growled, but was a lot calmer. „This is not you! You'd never hurt anyone. I know that! Please..."

Foxy kept on. Alex frowned.

„Stop it! Snap out of it!", she yelled in dismay.

Suddenly, Freddy and Bonnie couldn't hold the fox any longer without breaking his endo and the fox broke free. He rushed over to Alex, grabbing her shirt with one hand and slamming her into the blast door, rising his hook. Everyone was too shocked to react.

Alex's eyes were filled with tears.

„Please... don't...", she begged. All she got was a furious growl.

The hook came down.

„FOXY!", she screamed.

At the same moment, Foxy stopped. Her scream stunned him, memories filling his mind. He heard screaming, saw blood, panicking children and parents... a brown-haired teen protecting a small child from his hook and sharp teeth. He saw the fear in her eyes, not understanding why... What was he doing? Why was he attacking them? He didn't understand.

„I... I..."

Everyone was accusing him, saying he was a monster... Everyone was afraid of him... Everyone hated him... He was too dangerous to stay here...

„I..."

He saw blood streaming down the teen's arm, the bloody bandage... She had a look filled with sadness... she defended him from the people who wanted to destroy him...

„No..."

Sadness filled his mind. All he wanted is to be accepted, to be loved... However, nobody would ever love a malfunctioning monster who could snap any moment...

„No, I... can't..."

His system told him to destroy her. But he couldn't. He loved her too much.

„I... won't..."

There was a hissing sound. Something cracked. Foxy's red eyes turned back to their usual golden color.

„What... what happened?"

He stared at Alex, whom he was still pinning against the wall. His hook was bloody and he saw the blood coming through the rip on the girl's right side of her chest. The rip went from the upper side of her chest over to her shoulder.

„No..."

Foxy let her go, seeing only red. Chica managed to catch the girl and lie her down. She was still consicious, clutching her right arm.

Foxy withdrew, terrified of his actions... teriffied of himself...

He heard Freddy calling him, but he didn't care. He ran back to his Pirate Cove, closing the curtains and trying to forget what he saw. But he couldn't. He looked at the small ship, the ball pit and the posters inside the cove.

He snapped.

He started to trash everything, ripping everything apart and destroying it. He couldn't bear it anymore. He didn't want to be here anymore. All the hard work he, the other three and Alex put into... all was destroyed now...

Foxy finally stopped, staring at the ruined Pirate Cove.

He sat down, hugging his legs, sobbing.

He hated himself.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I Hope you die in a fire**

**Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,**

**Hope you'll get shot and expire**

**Hope you'll be taken apart**

**Hope this is what you desire**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Alex!" Chica screamed as she saw how much the girl was bleeding.

„Bonnie, get the first aid kit!" Freddy growled. Bonnie was too shocked to move. „NOW!"

Once he snapped, Bonnie ran over to the supply closet, getting the kit.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Chica had to rip off Alex's shirt and jacket to get to her wound. Her clothes were soaked in blood.

„Stay with us, Alexie. Stay with us!" Freddy said as he saw the girl's eyes closing.

Alex felt numb, not being aware what was going on. She wanted to go to sleep.

„STAY WITH US!" Freddy yelled, afraid he'd lose her.

Bonnie finally arrived.

„Open it." Freddy growled. Bonnie managed to open it and tossed them several cottons to clear the wounds.

„We need to stop the bleeding!" Chica panicked.

„Then put something on the wounds!" Bonnie told her, giving her a clear rug.

„She won't die." Freddy tried to calm them down. „She's strong. Right, Alex?"

He noticed that the girl was struggling to stay awake.

„Alexie, you mustn't go to sleep. You hear me? YOU MUSTN'T GO TO SLEEP!" Freddy was now panicking too.

Although they already saw a lot of wounded people for whose wounds they were personally responsible, seeing Alex's wounds completely struck them. Freddy knew that he was the only one who was calm enough to help her. Bonnie and Chica totally freaked out.

„Press the cloth against her wounds." Freddy commanded Bonnie. „Chica, bandage her wounds. Not to tight!"

The two snapped out of their state of shock and did what he told them.

Once everything was cleared and Alex stopped bleeding, they calmed down a bit. They didn't move her, but Chica brought several blankets and wrapped Alex with them. They hoped she didn't lose too much blood.

All they could do now was waiting.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Welcome to the Five Nights at Freddy's Experience.**

**For your safety...**

**For the children's safety...**

**And for those around you...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**Run...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„...„

She felt dizzy, a numbing feeling in her head.

„F-„

She winced as she felt the pain in her chest.

„Fo-„

What happened? The last thing she remembered was red eyes.

„Fox-„

Her vision was blurred. It took a while till it cleared.

„Foxy?"

„Alexie?"

She blinked several times. Her vision was now crystal clear and she felt pain pulsing in her chest. She realized she was wrapped up in blankets, lying on the floor, with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica staring at her, worried expressions on their faces.

„Alex, are you okay?" Chica asked.

„Foxy...", was all she could say.

„Not here." Bonnie replied.

„You should better rest." Freddy sighed. „We thought we lost you."

„Where's... Foxy?", she asked.

„Stop asking about him!" Bonnie snapped. „He almost killed you!"

Alex shook her head.

„You were lucky. Despite the amount of blood, the wounds aren't that deep. We cleared them and wrapped them up twice though." Freddy said.

Alex nodded.

„You'll be fine, okay?" Chica patted her head. „We ain't doctors, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Alex smiled and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed in silence as the Animatronics waited for her to awake again. Minutes turned into hours.

Finally, the girl found enough strenght to sit up.

„I need to talk... to Foxy...", she said.

„No way!" Bonnie growled.

„I want to tell him... I don't blame him on his actions...", she said.

„I'll talk to him." Freddy offered. „We still need to find out what caused his behavior."

„Can you... get him here...?" Alex asked.

„I'll try." Freddy shrugged. „But I don't think he'd want to come."

„He must." Alex firmly said. „What time is it?"

„04:15 AM." Chica said. Alex sighed.

„I'm afraid I'll have to tell Scott about this.", she said. „I just can't come up with any excuse about my wounds and the ripped uniform. No matter how much I try."

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica knew it was true. They also knew Foxy's time was up.

„I need to talk to Foxy." Alex said. „I won't let him get departed... don't worry. I'll do everything I can to keep him here. But I need to talk to him."

„Okay." Freddy nodded. „I'll get him."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Deeds so rotten came back to haunt him they know (know)**

**Forever changed, he wears his spring locked grave alone (alone)**

**He said follow me**

**Follow follow follow**

**All the horrors have been sealed, boarded up they were concealed**

**But it's time for the real monster's face to finally be revealed**

**Follow me**

**Then you'll see**

**Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow**

**Follow me**

**Then you'll see**

**Follow follow follow follow**

**Follow me, see a nightmare in action**

**...**

**...**

**...**

There was blood, blurring his vision. Foxy realized that something happened. Something very bad. And that he was the cause of it.

He saw girl in her late teens, holding her bloody arm. Everyone panicked, somebody pushed him inside, closing the curtains.

He had no idea, no memory of what happened. All he knew was that he was punished for something he did.

Hours later, he heard several people arguing. They were fighting over him. He then heard the girl talking, yelling at them how he simply malfunctioned and that she'd sue the restaurant if they dared to dismantle him.

They kept him, but he was put Out of Order. He never saw the girl again.

He never had a chance to thank her for defending him.

„Foxy?"

Foxy winced when he heard Freddy's gruff voice. He didn't turn around, but he knew Freddy was standing behind him for much longer, probably because he was stunned when he saw the mess Foxy made.

„Please, leave me alone." Foxy replied, lowering his head. „I can't stand this anymore."

„Do you know what happened?" Freddy asked.

„I... I think I malfunctioned... again." Foxy sighed.

„Alex wants to talk to you." Freddy said. „She says she doesn't blame you for what happened."

„Well, I blame myself for what happened." Foxy said.

„You are aware that there are some things we don't have control over. It was an accident." Freddy said.

„DAMN IT FAZBEAR! I ALMOST MURDERED HER!" Foxy snapped, jumping on his feet. His eyes were black. „You call that an accident?! I was supposed to be shipped off when the first one happened!"

The two lowered their heads. Freddy knew what Foxy was talking about. It was about the one incident which put Foxy out of order. Due the bad maintainence, his system caused him to go nuts and he attacked a little child.

Only that a teen girl got into his way and got wounded instead.

Freddy knew and understood why Foxy was so afraid. However, he also knew that he mustn't under any circumstance allow Foxy to sink deeper into depression.

„Alright, that's enough!" Freddy growled. He grabbed Foxy's arm.

„Woa, woa, hey – what are ya doin'?!" Foxy slightly panicked when Freddy started to pull him towards the office. „Fazbear, lemme go!"

„Ow, shut up and face the consequences like man!" Freddy grumbled.

„I'm not a man, you dumbass!" Foxy replied.

„Then an Animatronic – what's the difference?" Freddy rolled his eyes.

„But..."

„No buts!" Freddy finally pushed him inside the office.

Only, he really picked the worst moment to go inside and realized it about a second later.

Alex, who had taken off her ripped shirt and jacket was standing in the middle of the office, with only her sports bra on on the upper side of her body and a ton of bandages covering her right side. Chica was helping her trying to put on the purple T-shirt Bonnie found. Said bunny was nowhere in sight.

Foxy blushed.

„Ugh... um..."

Now Chica and Alex noticed him. Alex smiled and waved. Chica on the other hand looked furious. When Foxy glanced back, he noticed that Freddy was already gone.

_Damn ya Fazbear._, Foxy thought.

„OUT, OUT, OUT! PERVERT!" Chica lashed out on him, slamming the left door button and making the blast door slam right in front of Foxy's snout.

He heard Alex chuckling and Chica cursing him.

„Hey, go easy on him!" Alex said, still giggling. „Not his fault that he was in the wrong place in the wrong time."

Despite feeling shame and embaressment, Foxy was somewhat relieved when he realized that the girl forgave him so easily.

He noticed Bonnie and Freddy peeking out of the door which lead to the Dining Area. Both had wide grins on their faces. Foxy couldn't believe that the bear teamed up with the bunny.

„I hate you." Foxy groaned.

The other two in question burst out laughing.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I sailed the 7 oceans. I had my time.**

**Now I go through the motions, preaching my crimes.**

**I bet they think I'm crazy. My past's not true.**

**But they'll all see, one day I'll show you.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

There was an awkward silence in the Dining Area as the Animatronics and Alex were sitting around the table. The girl had recovered enough, but still had to be helped with walking. However, she seemed, emotionally at least, be fine. Bonnie had a rather wide grin on his face. Freddy too, for the first few moments, but tried to maintain a firm and serious expression. Chica meanwhile glared daggers at Foxy who tried to sink as deeper as possible into his chair. Actually, he wished for the earth to swallow him.

„Chica, stop it." Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. „Give 'm a break. It was an accident."

Nobody was sure if Alex was talking about Foxy seeing her half-naked or wounding her. Though, they all were sure she refered to the former. Chica looked at her and then back at Foxy, giving him an _I'll be watching you _sign. Foxy gulped nervously.

„I'm sorry.", he muttered, lowering his ears.

„Forgiven and forgotten." Alex said. „After all, the management warned me about the possibility of being injured. It even stood in the ad. I knew something like this would happen."

„I'm slowly starting to wonder if you're an alien. I mean, any other would quickly lose sanity here and quit. I know why you don't want to go, but I'm surprised you're not lashing out on anyone and taking it calmly." Bonnie said.

„I think I simply stopped caring about my sanity." Alex shrugged, slightly wincing at the bolt of pain rushing through her shoulder. „Owwww..."

„You should go to the hospital." Freddy said worriedly.

„Yeah, I'll do it." Alex, with one eye closed, smiled. She put on a serious expression. „However, I believe Foxy's malfunction was caused intentionally."

„How do you mean it?" Chica asked.

„The janitor warned me to be particulary careful tonight. I guess he saw somebody entering the Dining Area while you were in sleep mode." Alex said.

„So, somebody sabotaged Foxy's system on purpose?" Freddy frowned.

„Well, I'm not surprised he went after Foxy." Bonnie said.

„Me neither." Foxy sighed, knowing very well he was out of all four the one who was first to malfunction.

„I'll have to tell Scott about this." Alex added.

„So, the Pirate Cove's gonna close fer good, huh?" Foxy lowered his ears.

„No way." Alex said. „I'll make sure you stay. However, I have to warn him about somebody sabotaging the restaurant. We can't let the intruder get away with this."

The four agreed with her. Later as the clock was slowly turning to six, Alex went to the trashed Pirate Cove where Foxy was holding a broken plastic sword, looking sadly at it.

„Don't worry. You'll be fine.", she assured him. Foxy turned to her.

„I just... I just wanted to thank ya, matey. For helpin' me.", he said.

„It's fine. Although, I'm a bit surprised." Alex said.

„About...?" Foxy looked at her.

„About you fighting your own programming and beating it. Despite being set on CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY, you managed to fight it and won. And then SWAG." Alex giggled. „Anyways, I didn't know that's possible."

„Me neither." Foxy said.

Whatever the animatronics did, their programming was preventing them from a lot of things. For example, leaving the restaurant or roam during the day.

„You know, I believe there's a heart beneath all those wiring." Alex smiled. „In all of you. You and the others have a heart."

Foxy blushed. The girl simply smiled, leaving him.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Who's the killer? That's a toughie.**

**The suspicions? Well, that beats me.**

**May be that's this other lad,**

**Oh boy, boss will sure be mad!**

**To alter animatronics –**

**I'm sure glad I did Mechanics.**

**No, you won't escape...**

**Lure you in and then destroy you,**

**Making sure no one had seen you.**

**But could it be that those five children**

**Have returned to get to me then?**

**Listen there, you guys, relax,**

**I was just messing with ya,**

**I meant to do no haAAArm-!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Just how could this happen?" Scott shook his head as he drove Alex to the hospital. He found the teen in the office earlier and panicked a bit.

„Ugh, um...an accident?" Alex shrugged.

„The animatronics malfunctioned."

That was a state. Alex nodded in agreement.

„Foxy, right? Not again!" Scott sighed. „First my daughter and then you..."

„What do you mean?" Alex asked.

„Well, the first time it happened, Foxy snapped and lunged at a child, but my daughter got into the way and got injured. However, she loved the animatronics, particulary Foxy, so much she said she'd sue the restaurant if they throw the fox out.", he smiled. „I couldn't believe what I saw and heard."

„Well, I agree with your daughter. Though, I think somebody sabotaged Foxy." Alex said. Scott looked at her with a surprised expression. „Yep. I'm not really sure about it, but it's possible. After all, a lot of angry people have targeted this restaurant."

„Don't worry. I'll find out who the culprit is." Scott told her. „Also, I'll pay for any damage you endured."

„Well, I'm fine and I don't need any money or something like that. But, if it's possible, could you hire a mechanic to check the Animatronics?" Alex asked.

„I will." Scott nodded. „I'm speachless about this. In my own restaurant... Sometimes, I believe this place is really cursed."

„Nope. Only the night guard job is cursed." Alex giggled. „Like in Harry Potter, where the DADA teacher's place got cursed by Voldemort."

Scott gave her a confused look.

At the hospital, the doctor checked Alex's wounds, saying they weren't that deep and that she'll recover without a problem. They wrapped her again, giving her a shot („Just in case") and painkillers and sent her home. Scott gave her a few days off and Alex told him to put a note she wrote at the office before midnight strikes. Scott wasn't sure why, but he did it anyways.

That day, later, Irwing returned, furious that the Animatronics were still there. What shocked him was that Scott wanted to hire a mechanic to check the Animatronics and that he'll search for the culprit for the malfunctioned Foxy. Also, the staff wasn't happy when they realized they have to clean the trashed Pirate Cove, blaming it on the culprit who sabotaged Foxy.

Said fox pirate didn't lose his position as a story-teller, but the kids were told to keep away from him. However, that suited the fox just fine.

That night, the Animatronics found a note left by Alex.

„I'm having a few days off (Scott kinda forced me). Heheheh. I'm okay and Foxy has nothing to worry. Scott said he'll hire a mechanic to check on you all. I still have no idea who's the culprit, but Scott promised to investigate it. I'll try to come back as soon as possible, maybe in two days (or nights) since it's my 18 birthday and I want to spend it with you. Hope to see ya soon. Yours, Alex." Freddy read it. „P.S. Freddy, I know you guys get hyped any time at the mention of parties, but seriously, I don't want a party. I just wanna hang out with my friends. Okay?"

„... I can't believe lass doesn't want a party." Foxy said.

„I'm glad she's okay." Chica said. „Though, I don't get it neither."

„So, are we gonna throw her a party?" Bonnie asked.

„Of course we do." Freddy said. „But we need to prepare her something special. She deserves it!"

„Question is: what should we do?" Foxy remarked.

Nobody knew.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**One step at a time**

**I'm going outta my mind**

**I'm being hunted by something primal**

**They're just simple machines**

**Yet tainted souls they seem**

**For five nights I'll fear for my survival**

**Are they mechanical?**

**They hunt like animals**

**Freezing for seconds while I see their corpses**

**I'm getting panicked now**

**I'm locking this place down**

**I'm feeling watched by unnatural forces**


	10. Old Friend

Hola, I'm back! And I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favs or follows.

Anyways, in this chapter, an another familiar character returns: Mike Schmidt (Kids: "Yay!" with confetti)

Also, this chapter began as a thought "How would it look like if the FNaF gang sung Survive the Night (title and theme of this fic). So yeah, here they are.

Also, remember the messages in Night 0. I'm sure some of you wondered who recorded them, why and when... Well, yeah... I'm gonna spare you the gory details.

Lyrics used:

**-Back Again (Groundbreaking)**

**-Stay Calm (Griffinilla)**

**-Just Gold (MandoPony)**

**-Not Here All Night (DAGames)**

**And of course: "SURVIVE THE NIGHT" (MandoPony)!**

* * *

**Night 9:**

**Old Friend**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hey now, back again!**

**We may just write another check!**

**You haven't met all of our friends, **

**But this is now and that was then.**

**Torn apart,**

**Put away, **

**Broken down,**

**deactivate.**

**That wont stop us anyway,**

**You wont get out this time, **

**No way!**

**No more doors, a**

**and lots of room.**

**And lots of us,**

**and ONE of you!**

**Check those vents,**

**and check those lights.**

**Better wind that box or you'll be surprised!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex was back at her job. Her birthday was earlier that day, before midnight stroke. Still, due to her new lifestyle, she decided to elongate it till her shift ends. She couldn't wait to see the Animatronics again. She was aware they'd probably throw a party for her, but the reason why she didn't want a party was because she didn't want to bother them with such trivia.

She was currently at her office, turning the monitor on.

„Okay... this is wierd.", she muttered. All cameras were disabled. She checked the hall lights and the doors. Also disabled. „If this is one of Bonnie's pranks..."

„Hey Alex!", the animatronic in question popped out in front of her. „Nice to see you again!"

„Yeah, you too." Alex smiled, crossing her arms. „Have you again messed around with the lights and doors while I wasn't here?"

„Ugh... maybe." Bonnie shrugged. Alex put her arms on her hips.

„Why?", she frowned.

„Ummmm... well... Come with me!" Bonnie said. Alex sighed and followed the bunny to the dark Dining Area. Suddenly, he vanished.

„Bonnie, what is it? I can't see any-!"

„SURPRISE!"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, confetti flying everywhere. Alex's jaw dropped at the sight of the animatronics surprising her. While Freddy didn't, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and even Cakey wore party hats. Above them was a linen with the words „Happy 18th Birthday Alexie!" written and glitter all over it. An instrumental remix version of Happy Birthday played on Alex's laptop (which she accidentally forgot to take home). On the table was a pizza with cream toppings. The animatronics also had those paper whistles, blowing them.

The girl had a wide grin on her face. Even though she knew they'd probably throw a party for her, she was still surprised.

„This is awesome!" Alex yelled excitedly.

„Happy birthday Alex!" Freddy approached her.

„Glad ta have ya back matey." Foxy added.

„Thanks guys! I'm really surprised!" Alex giggled. „But you really didn't have to..."

„Ow, shut up. You deserved a party and you know it." Bonnie said.

„We owe you a lot, Alex." Chica added. „Besides, it was funny preparing everything."

„I'm... simply speechless." Alex shook her head. „But I'm happy you actually did it. I kind of forgot the feeling of how it is when you celebrate your birthday. I mean, the last time I had a party was... when? When I was 10 I guess. Or younger."

„One more reason why you should have one." Bonnie said.

„I even made you your favorite pizza – one with extra cheese!" Chica chirped, presenting her the huge jumbo pizza. It had a lot of cheese and the cream topping. Also, on it was written „Happy B-Day!" in cursive.

„I swear I'm probably gonna get sick after eating it." Alex hugged Chica. „And you know what? I. DON'T. CARE!"

„Maybe you should this time." Chica said, after Alex let her go. „I wanted to make you a cake, but I didn't have the time. Also, the candles were used up."

„Doesn't matter. I can't wait to taste it." Alex said, almost drooling at the sight of it.

„Woa, woa, hold it there. You look like you haven't eaten anything for ages." Bonnie remarked.

„Well, I'm simply happy to be here again. I was totally bored the past few days and I couldn't wait to see you again." Alex told them.

„So, how's yer arm?" Foxy asked.

„Fine. There is a scar left though, but it's okay. Although, the painkillers did a too good job. I overslept a whole day." Alex said. After a few seconds, she added: „And a half. I feel a bit sore though."

„I'm sure it'll pass." Bonnie put his elbow on Alex's head, leaning on her (but watching out she doesn't get hurt). „After all you went through, a sore arm is nothing."

„That's right." Alex bowed, getting away from him.

„We also have a special surprise for you." Freddy said.

„Really?! What is it?!" Alex now sounded like a little child opening it's Christmas present.

„Ow, ow, ow... when it's going to start?" Chica was also excited, clapping her hands and hopping on spot.

„Shush, Chica. You're gonna spoil the whole surprise." Bonnie said. Chica pouted.

Alex giggled. Yep, they were like a family. And she couldn't wait for the surprise they prepared for her. She wondered what it is.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm**

**There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm**

**Keep my wits and stay alive**

**Wish I had a 9 to 5**

**There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm **

**Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine**

**Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine**

**I can keep away the creeps**

**Safely from my swivel seat**

**Somethings crawling through the vent; that's fine, ...uh oh**

**There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm**

**They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm**

**They just might drive me crazy.**

**Hit me!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Suddenly, they heard a noise. As if somebody entered the building.

„What was that?" Chica asked.

„Somebody's inside the building." Freddy narrowed his eyes.

„Geez, couldn't he wait until some other time? This'll ruin the party!" Bonnie said, sounding annoyed.

„I say we get the intruder and force him to walk on the plank!" Foxy took off his party hat and pulled his eye-patch down. The rest took their party hats off as well.

„Hey, stay calm!" Alex said. „Who knows, maybe that person had a good reason to get inside."

„Maybe." Bonnie said. „Or maybe not."

„Who'd break into a family restaurant at this time?" Foxy asked. They looked at each other for a while.

Alex sighed. Yep, the animatronics had a point.

Nobody sane would break into Freddy's.

They heard steps. It sounded like somebody was going towards the office.

„Turn off the lights." Freddy said. „Alex, you hide. We're gonna get whoever this is."

„Okay." Alex nodded. Chica turned the lights off and the animatronics prepared themselves for getting the intruder.

„Oh, and Freddy?" Alex called out.

„Yes?" Freddy looked at her.

„Do me a favor and don't stuff him into a suit. 'kay?"

Freddy smiled.

„No problem."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Freddie: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?**

**Bonnie: Who's this, working at the night shift?**

**Foxy: I don't know, but I don't think I like him!**

**Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!**

**Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything.**

**Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken.**

**Chica: Hey!**

**Freddie: Listen gang, I say that we dig in...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

He sighed as he turned the monitor on. He had no idea why the hell he came back. Okay, it wouldn't hurt to return during the day, but during the night... Well, guess some old habits never die, right?

„What the-?!", he stared at the black monitor. „What the hell is wrong with those damn cameras?"

Yeah, the equipment was malfunctioning. Just like in the good ol' days... He shook the thing a few times, tapping on it. Surprisingly, it worked and he got a picture.

„Show stage, empty.", he wasn't surprised. „Like always."

He switched around, not even twitching when he saw Chica (Restrooms), Bonnie (Backstage), Freddy (East Hall) glaring at him in an eerie way. He knew they'd do that. The only thing which bothered him was Foxy, who was peeking out behind the curtain at the Pirate Cove.

He was about to close the right door as suddenly the lights turned off.

„Hey, it was at 86%! NOT FAIR!", he yelled.

He was annoyed by those Animatronics. Every time they started to play their little game, they'd change the rules without telling him about it. And they'd still try to stuff him into a suit.

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone in the office. He heard deep, mechanical breathing behind himself. Then, everything went totally black.

The last thing he saw was a bunny with a baseball bat.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm**

**Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm**

**If I've learned one thing it's that:**

**Don't respond to craigslist ads**

**I can see their second skin; stay calm...**

**In the end there's only me; all right, all right**

**Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right**

**I spent Five Nights at Freddy's.**

**Hit me!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

His head hurt, pain pulsing through his body. He tried to move. However, something prevented him from actually moving.

„Am I dead?", he asked, his vision blurred.

„Not yet!", said a cheerful voice.

„Bonnie!", four other yelled angrily.

„What?", the culprit protested.

Finally, his vision cleared.

The first thing he realized was that he was tied up, sitting on a chair. Also, he was surrounded by 4 familiar Animatronics, Bonnie holding a baseball bat. However, that wasn't what surprised him.

„Why ain't I stuffed in a suit?"

The Animatronics looked confused. The man groaned.

„Aw, com'n! Don't play dumb – I know how it works!", he said.

„Sure, but if you get crushed iron-maiden style, I can't question you.", a girl stepped out in front of him.

„Who are you?", the man asked, noting the uniform. „The night guard?"

„Yeah, so?", she replied.

„Well, I hope you are aware what kind of bots your friends are.", the man said nonchalantly. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other, still a bit confused. The man seemed to know them.

„Yeah, I know the whole story.", the girl replied in a nonchalant manner. „I'd like to know who you are and why have you broken in?"

„Or what? You're gonna call the cops?", the man asked. The girl put on a sly smirk.

„Actually... Bonnie wanted to have some fun with you.", she said. The bunny had a wide grin on his face, bringing up the baseball bat. Foxy, Freddy and Chica rolled their eyes. The man sighed.

„My name is Michael Schmidt. But, call me Mike."

„WHAT?!", the animatronics were stunned.

„Yeah. Though, I'm not surprised you forgot about me. After all, it has been more then ten years since the last time I was here. And I swore I wouldn't ever again step into this hell hole.", he shook his head. „Pretty ironic."

„Wait, you mean you were _that _night guard Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy talked about? The one who worked before the place closed down ten years ago?" Alex asked.

„Yup!" Mike had a triumphant smile on his face. „Now, would you be so nice and untie me?"

Freddy looked at Alex, who nodded. After all, she was the night guard and responsible for them. She was the one who was also supposed to deal with intruders like Mike. They were just helping her. Finally, Freddy untied the man. Mike stood up, rubbing his wrists _and _steping away from the four animatronics. He narrowed his eyes.

„I'm surprised they listen to you.", he said. Alex shrugged.

„Long story. BTW, I'm Alexandra Hawthon. But call me Alex.", she introduced herself. „And as you already guessed, I'm the night guard here."

„Just how did you persuade them to not kill you?" Mike asked her.

„Ow, would you shut up with that?!" Chica snapped. „We're not killing anymore."

Mike smirked, relaxing and crossing his arms.

„Ow, really? Did the kids realize that killing is bad?", he asked.

„What did you say?" Freddy asked, frowning.

„The same thing you heard – I know this place was haunted ever since my first night on the job. I did a bit of research after I figured out that things were popping out where they shouldn't." Mike narrowed his eyes, glaring at Freddy. „Also, _Fazbear_, you and your friends owe me for the years I had to spent on getting rid off my nightmares."

Now, both Mike and Freddy were glaring at each other. The situation was tense. Bonnie opened his mouth to say something but Foxy and Chica put their hands (in Foxy's case, hook) to silence him.

„Umm, guys... keep calm, okay?" Alex rose her voice. They ignored her.

„I threw a party after I heard the place is gonna close down and you'll be left to rot forever." Mike said. „Well, damnit! You just had to keep on returning!"

„Watch out for your tounge Mr. Schmidt. Maybe I'm not killing anymore but that doesn't mean that I won't rip it out!" Freddy's eyes turned black. Mike didn't back away, glaring at the bear.

„HEY!" Alex yelled, getting between those two. „Nobody'll get harmed, be it pride or body part! After all, it's my birthday today. Can't we just sort this out in peace, without violence?"

„Wait, it's your birthday?" Mike asked her, a bit surprised. The girl nodded. Now Mike noticed the decorations. „18th, huh? Well, happy birthday!"

„It went well until ya interupted us." Foxy said. Mike sighed.

„Alright, I'm sorry then. But that doesn't mean I've forgiven you.", he added, glaring at Freddy. Freddy glared back, this time with his bright blue animatronic eyes.

„Nor do we trust you." Freddy said.

„At least they agree on something." Bonnie said. „Cough*dorks*cough*"

„What was that?!", both Freddy and Mike yelled at him.

„I agree with Bonnie on that." Alex giggled. She looked at Mike. „You still haven't told me what you're doing here?"

„Well, I was hired as the new mechanic." Mike said.

„**WHAT?!"**

Alex rolled her eyes as the animatronics started to protest.

„No way!" Chica yelled.

„Scott can't do that to us!" Bonnie said. He looked at Foxy. „Or?"

The fox shrugged.

„Hey, I'm not happy either." Mike said.

„Wait – why have you come here during the night?" Freddy asked.

Mike glanced at each animatronic, hesitant to answer. Finally, he gave up on his masquerade.

„I guess it was for old times sakes.", he admitted. That surprised the animatronics. „Okay, yes, I'm a bit irritated because of the week of having you peeking into my office and almost getting me, but..."

„I don't think money was the reason you returned." Alex concluded. The Animatronics suddenly realized it.

„120 a week was a crappy payment for the nights I had to spend here, stalked by five kill-happy haunted robots." Mike continued. „I knew that and even though I needed the money for paying college, I still was clever enough to realize that I should quit after the night where I heard that other guy dieing. Only problem was – well,... instead of going away, I decided to take the challenge, haunted 'bots or not." He looked at Freddy. „It doesn't help that your theme is Toreador's March which is practically screaming _I'm challenging you to survive the night. _And I was a bit of adrenaline junkie."

„I'm taking that as a compliment." Freddy said.

„After I got kicked out, I decided to investigate the history of this place. I realized it was pretty rough and the fact they tried to make a horror attraction of it didn't help either. Good thing it burned down." Mike said. Just as Freddy wanted to respond, Alex interrupted.

„Freddy and co. told me you got kicked out coz you set their AI to 20. Was that by accident or intentionally?", she asked. Mike got caught off-guard.

„Yeah, that was what I always wondered." Chica said.

„Alright Mike, tell us the truth." Foxy said.

„Yeah!" Bonnie said.

Mike sighed.

„Okay, I did that on purpose. Now happy?", he said.

That surprised everyone, except Alex, who had a wide, sly grin on her face.

„You're very suicidal, Mr. Schmidt. Very." Freddy said.

„Yeah, somebody told me that before." Mike said. „I don't need your wisecracking. Also, how the hell did you manage to turn the power off?"

„That was me!" Alex rose her hand. „All I had to do is get out and kick the generator a few times. It worked after I restarted it, going back to full power."

„That wasn't fair." Mike growled. The girl blew him a raspberry.

„So, you guys made peace with each other?", she asked them. „Coz I wanna continue the party. With Mike here. I think it'll be funny."

„Depends on if Mr. Schmidt actually wants to stay here." Freddy said. Mike sighed.

„Okay, I'll stay. But under two conditions: 1. It's Mike, not Mr. Schmidt.", he looked at Freddy and then back to Alex. „And 2. If I get a slice of your birthday pizza."

„Deal. I don't think I could eat it all by myself." Alex said.

„If you want, I can make more!" Chica chirped.

„Wait, you made it?" Mike asked her.

„Yeah!" Chica nodded, proud of herself.

„I'm a bit surprised." Mike said.

The two humans finally cut the pizza into slices and ate it, complimenting on Chica's baking skills. After a bit of silence, Mike finally opened up and started to talk with the animatronics. It seemed like he trusted them now. Alex helped also, serving as a bridge between the two sides.

„After what happened, I decided to study robotics. I became a mechanic afterwards, fixing stuff." Mike said.

„My father was also a sort of mechanic. Well, a tech-genius, how he called himself." Alex said with a bitter expression on her face.

„You don't like your old man, huh?" Mike grinned. He earned a glare from the Animatronics. „What is it now?"

No matter how much they'd trust him, they still were careful around Mike and put Alex and her state on the first place. Any insult directed towards the girl was also directed towards them.

„My father is dead. And no, I didn't like him." Alex said calmly.

„Yeah, I also know a lot of people who I don't like." Mike noticed that the animatronics were again glaring at him. He snapped. „I wasn't refering to you guys!"

Alex burst out laughing.

„I knew it it would be funny to have your five put in one room.", she laughed.

„You gotta be kidding." Mike said.

„Hey, nobody said she's sane." Bonnie said, with Foxy, Freddy and Chica glaring at him. Alex still laughed.

„Okay, this is new." Mike was surprised when he realized that Alex was enjoying Bonnie's comments. „Anyway, I heard that somebody improved this place and made it popular."

„That was Alexie!" Chica said. „She helped us a lot."

„Hey, all I had were a few good ideas. You guys did the most job." Alex said.

„We owe you a lot, Alex." Freddy said, looking at Mike. „However, we again have a problem. Somebody's been sabotaging the restaurant."

„I'm not surprised." Mike said, now putting on a serious expression.

„Aye..." Foxy looked at him. „So... now what?"

„Well, I guess I could check you." Mike said. „After that, you can continue with your party and I could finally get some sleep."

„That would be a good idea." Freddy nodded. „But if you try to mess up something, you're done."

„Whatever." Mike shrugged.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION**

**YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD**

**YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION**

**THAT NEVER GETS OLD**

**SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION**

**BREAKING THE MOLD**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS**

**SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„So, how are you feeling now?" Alex asked after the animatronics and Mike were done.

„A lot better!" Chica said.

„Ha, I feel great! I think I could run a marathon!" Bonnie said.

„Aye! Mike did a good job. I don't feel rusty anymore." Foxy said.

„I'm really surprised that you held your promise." Freddy told Mike. He shrugged.

„Anyways, what was that surprise you were talking about?" Alex asked.

„Oh, yes!" Freddy turned to them. „You two sit there and enjoy the show."

„What show?" Mike asked.

„You'll see!" Chica hopped excitedly.

„Remember that song you were working on for us?" Freddy turned to Alex. „You said you finished the music, but had no time nor idea for the lyrics."

„Right!" Alex nodded.

„Well, we wrote the lyrics!" Bonnie said. „Luckily, you left your laptop here."

„Aye! And we're gonna sing it!" Foxy said.

„Awesome! I'd really like to hear it!" Alex said.

„Well, take a seat and enjoy the show." Freddy said.

Both Mike and Alex sat on the tables in the front row as Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy got on the stage. The music started to play.

_*piano music*_

***Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy get slowly illuminated, Freddy standing in the middle and the other three a bit behind him.***

*_violin and piano*_

***The four rise their heads with each violin strike and Freddy rises his mike.***

**All:**

_Let's try to make it right_

_Don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we_

_Give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

_You survive the night!_

**All:**

_Let's try to make it right_

***they shake heads***

_Don't wanna start a fight_

***put hands on chests***

_And we're so sorry if we_

_Give you all a little fright_

***shake heads***

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_*_**they tilt their heads***

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

***narrow their eyes***

_You survive the night!_

**Freddy (steps out):**

***waves***

_Hey there!_

_How ya doin'?_

***smiles***

_Nice to meet you, are you new in town?_

***shakes head***

_Don't think I've seen you before_

***clenches fist, waving***

_It's great to see new faces around!_

_And if you like it_

_I can give a tour_

_*_**stretches arm, presenting everything***

_Of our enchanting wonderland_

_New and improved without the doors!_

***rises index finger, waving***

_There's no escape but then_

***stretches out arms***

_Who would wanna leave?_

_It's a fantastical paradise_

_*_**shakes head***

_And it's not, make-believe!_

_*_**puts hand on chest, smiling***

_I'm so glad to have an other member of the band_

_You're one of us now_

_*_**stretches out hand***

_So let me take you by the hand!_

**Foxy, Bonnie, Chica (eyes turn black):**

_BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?_

_WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?_

***eyes turn normal, they frown***

_I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!_

_*_**they shake their head, crossing their arms***

_MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS..._

_TIME TO INVESTIGATE_

_*_**they rise their hands in a mantis-like manner***

_WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!_

**All:**

_Let's try to make it right_

***they shake heads***

_Don't wanna start a fight_

***put hands on chests***

_And we're so sorry if we_

_Give you all a little fright_

***shake heads***

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

***they tilt their heads***

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

***narrow their eyes***

_You survive the night!_

**All:**

_Let's try to make it right_

***they shake heads***

_Don't wanna start a fight_

***put hands on chests***

_And we're so sorry if we_

_Give you all a little fright_

***shake heads***

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

***they tilt their heads***

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

***narrow their eyes***

_You survive the night!_

**Freddy:**

_Niiiiight!_

_If you survive the night..._

_*_**puts hand on chest***

_Oh, you'll be taken away_

_To our enchanted land of play_

***rises head***

**Freddy (hand on the chest):**

_Forgive me for being suspicious_

_*_**points at head***

_Mischief's not on my brain_

_*_**points at chest***

_We're programmed to be pragmatic_

_*_**frowns, putting paw on hip***

_If someone messes with the mainframe_

***shakes head, smiling***

_It's not that we don't trust you_

***exclaims***

_We do!_

_(We love you, too)_

***calms down, lowering his head***

_It's just that, here's at Freddy's_

***rises it a bit, looking amused***

_Hahahah_

***narrows eyes, suspicious***

_...We have a few rules_

**Foxy, Chica, Bonnie (looking angry):**

_AND IF YOU BREAK THEM_

_*_**point at audience***

_WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU_

_*_**point at themselves***

_LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_

_*_**make a „break you" motion***

_WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU_

_AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS_

**Freddy (steps out):**

***shakes head***

_Now, you wouldn't want that_

_*_**points at himself***

_And frankly, neither would I_

_*_**growls into the microphone***

_But sometimes to do some good_

_You've gotta be_

_The bad guy!_

**Foxy, Bonnie, Chica (point at themselves):**

_IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY_

_*_**clap hands***

_WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY_

_*_**point at the party decorations***

_AND WE WILL THROW A MOST_

_ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E_

***point at themselves***

_FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED_

_FOR YOU TO TAKE PART_

_*_**eyes turn black, hands in praying mantis position***

_YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS_

_REMOVING BEFORE WE START..._

***piano instrumental***

***stage goes dark, with a faint light turned on***

***Animatronics lower their heads***

**All:**

_Let's try to make it right_

_Don't wanna start a fight_

_And we're so sorry if we_

_Give you all a little fright_

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

_You survive the night_

***Freddy laughs***

***lights flash***

***they all rise their heads***

**All:**

_Let's try to make it right_

***they shake heads***

_Don't wanna start a fight_

***put hands on chests***

_And we're so sorry if we_

_Give you all a little fright_

***shake heads***

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

***they tilt their heads***

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

***narrow their eyes***

_You survive the night!_

**All (dance motions):**

_Let's try to make it right_

***they shake heads***

_Don't wanna start a fight_

***put hands on chests***

_And we're so sorry if we_

_*_**make a „boo" motion***

_Give you all a little fright_

***shake heads, waving with their fingers***

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

***they tilt their heads***

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

***smile, hop excitedly***

_You survive the night!_

**Foxy, Chica and Bonnie**_ (_**Freddy_)_**_:_

_Let's try to make it right (Niii)_

***they shake heads***

_Don't wanna start a fight (iiight)_

***put hands on chests***

_And we're so sorry if we (ohhhh)_

***Freddy joins***

_Give you all a little fright_

***shake heads***

_We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_

***they tilt their heads***

_You'll be so happy just as long as_

***stretch out their arms***

_YOU SURVIVE THE NIGHT! (Night!)_

**Freddy:**

I'm sure you'll survive...

just don't break the rules...

and play nice...

***smiles, getting quieter***

and I'm sure that we will all get along...

(haha)..

***Foxy, Chica, Bonnie lower their heads as if turning off***

We'll be the best friends...

forever...

***Freddy „turns off"***

***stage goes dark***

Once the lights got on, thery heard whistling, cheering and saw Alex clapping wildly. Mike also clapped.

„That was the BEST SONG I'VE EVER HEARD! EVER!" Alex shouted. „It was PHANTASTIC!"

„Ummm... it was nothing..." Freddy said. Mike had a small smile on his face.

„Oh, don't be modest Freddy. You guys did a good job.", he said. „Yes, I admited it. You did a good job."

The Animatronics looked at each other happily. It seemed like things are going to finally turn out alright.

Right?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hey there, dude!**

**Glad you're back!**

**The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack!**

**So now you're the new guy picking up the job**

**So just please understand this nightmare never stops**

**So we built it up from scratch**

**Taking the crap**

**Taking the stuff the wouldn't work**

**Cus we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk**

**To add suspension**

**The attention in this attraction**

**Check the vents for your protection**

**from the broken down hallucinations**

**In the past they said they stuffed you in a suit**

**You know the cover up story sounds kinda cute**

**Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine!**

**Because your darkest thoughts are all in your mind**

**Now before I leave I just remembered**

**We found a toy!**

**A freaking robot with brains! Oh what a joy!**

**So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice**

**See, he'll never leave you be**

**So just listen... You don't have a CHOICE!**

**"Take what you have learned**

**And become the master**

**Then you'll be safe**

**When I am not around!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Marcus leaned on his seat, exhausted. Another night at the Museum of Horror Relics. Another night with Springtrap. He knew about the other animatronics and had seen them before. Heck, he even talked with the previous night guard. However, he wondered if he took a bite which he couldn't chew.

Different than Fazbear's Fright, he didn't have the BB voice clip and therefore couldn't play it to lure Springtrap away. The only thing he could do was stall Springtrap by keeping an eye on him via cameras, but the zombie-bunny was smart and would hide or outrightly scare him. Often, the two'd end up staring at each other, through the window. The window and the wooden door next to it were the only things which kept them seperate.

Marcus knew Springtrap was only mocking him. The bunny would soon have enough of their little mouse and cat game and come to kill him. However, Marcus was glad he managed to prevent, at least for a while, Springtrap from getting out.

The sacrisfice was needed.

He looked at the audio recorder next to him. He hoped somebody would find the message. He noticed Springtrap on the camera, staring at him. He was aware Springtrap knew he was watching him.

Springtrap vanished.

Marcus turned the recorder on and begun to record. (At least, Phone Dude did some good playing him the old tapes).

„Um, hi, hello... To whoever who hears this message, please listen to it. There is something you need to know. It's about the old Fazbear Pizzeria..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Cus I'm the Phone Guy!**

**I'm here to take the care and the fear**

**Once the time ends near I will not be here**

**Yeah I'm the Phone Guy!**

**Ring Ring!**

**These are all the rules I bring**

**There's not alot of time before I trust you to survive!**

**Yeah I'm the Phone Guy!**

**Tick Tock!**

**Watch the hour's on the clock!**

**Time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make**

**I am the Phone Guy!**

**CUS I AM THE PHONE GUY!**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**(I'm the Phone Guy)**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**(Yeah I'm the Phone Guy, yeah I'm the Phone Guy...)**

**Hello Hello!**


	11. Spring Trap

Lyrics used:

-**They'll Find You (Griffinilla)**

**-Run Run (CaoticCanineCulture)**

**-It's Time To Die (DAGames, Nightcore ver.)**

**-Springtrap (Madame Macabre)**

**-Just an Attraction (TryHardNinja)**

* * *

**Night 10:**

**Spring Trap**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**There was a place many years ago**

**Where the children would come for a meal and show**

**Oh the horror! In the corner!**

**The quartet of terror returns...**

**There's Freddy, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica**

**The band's back together and playing the deep cuts**

**And when the curtain comes to close**

**They'll find you**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Hey guys..." Alex sighed as she entered the Dining Area. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy got off the stages.

„Alexie, what's wrong?" Chica asked.

„Didn't you hear? Scott was brought to the hospital this morning. He had a heart attack. Turns out, he hadn't his medicine with him, although he claimed he always takes it with him." Alex explained.

„That doesn't sound good." Freddy said.

„I hope he'll get better." Alex said. „If not, Irwing will have to replace him."

„So, should we pray now that _that _doesn't happen?" Bonnie asked.

„Well, Irwing looked really happy when Scott got brought to the hospital." Alex muttered. The situation didn't look good for them. They suddenly heared the door open. Somebody entered the building, turning out to be Mike, caring a newspaper and a bag.

„Guys, I have bad news.", he said.

„We too." Foxy said. Mike rose his eyebrow.

„Okay, you can go first.", he said.

„Scott had a heart attack." Chica said. „He was brought to the hospital."

„Ugh, that's bad... I never liked the previous owners or management of Fazbear's, but Scott at least is a nice boss." Mike said.

„So, what about your news?" Freddy asked.

„You're going to freak out." Mike threw the newspaper on the table. „These are from today. Read the headline."

Alex picked it up.

„_Tomorrow evening the new Museum of Horror Relics is going to open_.", she read.

„So? Some people will get scared? What's the big deal?" Bonnie asked.

„Open the next page." Mike instructed Alex. She did what he said, her eyes widening as she saw the picture. The animatronics had a horrified expression as well.

„_We're happy_ _to introduce our newest horror attraction: the infamous animatronic which was salvaged from the burned down Fazbear's Fright: Springtrap."_ Alex read.

„They're going to open it tomorrow and if they do it... well, you can already imagine what it means for the visitors." Mike said.

„Can't we somehow prevent it?" Freddy asked.

„I was contacted by the night guard, Marcus Taylor, who worked at Fazbear's Fright this morning. He told me how he was stalling Springtrap the previous nights, but he's afraid he won't manage to do that any longer. So he called me and told me about him and how the animatronic is haunted by the spirit of the murder and we decided we'll take him down. Tonight." Mike said.

„Why did you come 'ere?" Foxy asked.

„Well, somebody has to know." Mike said.

„Wait, you want to say..." Freddy got cut off.

„Yes. That we might get killed." Mike ended the sentence. „I simply came to say goodbye."

„You can't do that!" Chica cried out.

„Hey, this horror story must end for once! And it will." Mike said firmly. „You got now what you wanted, but there's still a kill-happy bot haunted by a serial killer wandering around. I don't want to do it, but I have no other choice. Or do you want to see news about people disappearing in the headlines?"

The Animatronics didn't reply. They all were looking down. Mike was right about how they needed to turn Springtrap off, but they were... a bit afraid of the animatronic. After all, it was the serial killer. He was smart enough to dismantle them even before he started to haunt Springtrap. Something nobody else achieved.

„Alex, you take care." Mike turned to the girl, who was looking at the ground, thinking. She rose her head. „If I don't make it,... well, try to do everything to prevent the place from opening and letting Springtrap out."

Alex silently nodded.

Mike then left. The Animatronics looked nervously around, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, Alex left for the office, leaving them.

„So, he's really going to do it?" Chica asked. The rest didn't answer.

„I feel like a chicken." Foxy said. He noticed Chica's frown. „No offense Chica."

„Foxy's right. We should do something." Freddy said.

„Yeah, but what? Remember – we can't leave this place!" Bonnie said.

It was frustrating for them. They really wanted to help, to make amends, but they couldn't.

Little they knew was that Alex had plans on her own.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**RUN RUN**

** Crash the system**

**RUN RUN**

**From Freddy**

**RUN RUN**

**Will you make it?**

**RUN RUN**

**Keep it steady**

**RUN RUN**

**While they're not here**

**RUN RUN**

**Mangle's screaming**

**RUN RUN**

** System error**

**Watch your breathing**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Alex?" Freddy, who was playing his jingle so she knew he was coming, peeked into the office. „Are you here?"

The girl wasn't coming out for about an hour and the animatronics were worried about her. So Freddy came to check on her. However, the office was empty.

„Where is she?", he scratched his head. Soon, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy came.

„We couldn't find the lass." Foxy said.

„If this is one of Alex's pranks..." Bonnie shook his head.

„I don't think so." Freddy frowned, looking at the record machine. It was emitting a red flashing light. There was a message recorded.

„You think it's for us?" Chica asked.

„There's only one way to find it out." Freddy pressed the button. There was a biep sound and they heard Alex's voice.

„_Um, hello, hello... is this thing on? If yes, then I have a message for you, for everyone... They're watching over us, kinda like a guardian angel would. You don't need to worry, just show them you are a friend. (But bring a weapon with you, maybe a baseball bat, because they at times have problems with figuring out who's their friend and who's their enemy). They will never hurt children and will do anything to keep them save. However, there's something out there, not inside, which is lurking in the dark, ready to mutilate you... If,... If I don't survive this, please, listen to this message and keep it in mind and heart. Even if think they're dangerous (yes, they are), they're benevolent and their only purpose is to make children and adults alike happy. I'd trust them with my life. Just... just keep it in mind... Whoever will be my sucessor... be nice to them with respect and care. Please, just do that... They're not evil, just have a knack for scaring people... heh, heh... _*heavy steps* *shallow breathing* _It's time... _*Toreador's Theme plays* _Well, farawell..."_

The message ended.

The expression on the Animatronics' eyes was pure shock.

„Oh, no..." Freddy sighed, once he realized what the girl had done.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!**

**I'll hunt you down and you will see**

**You burn alive...**

**When you hit night five...**

**That's life**

**IN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3**

**A horror ride build just for me**

**Your doom is near**

**Your time comes now**

**You're just too late**

**I'm coming for you now!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mike lashed his flashlight around searching for Marcus and the night guard office. However, he was a bit lost inside the huge museum. The horror attractions, props, dolls which presented real-life serial killers just strenghted his anexity.

_Aw, com'n, Mike! You survived 7 nights with five killer Animatronics. It won't be that bad. Brace yourself!_

It didn't help.

Suddenly, he heard steps and a loud crashing sound. He flashed his flashlight at the intruder behind him and saw Alex trying to fix the prop she knocked off.

„Alex?! What the hell are you doing here?!", he hissed.

„I'm here to help you, you idiot!" Alex hissed back. „I don't want that animatronic outside either."

Mike sighed.

„You're gonna get yourself killed."

„So will you. I guess that's a trait all night guards share." Alex said. „Besides, I have a map of this place. And the office ain't that way."

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea she came along.

Mike shook his head.

„Alright, show me the way.", he said.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**12:00AM! You sit and stare!**

**1:00AM! I start the fair!**

**2:00AM! I zip and zoom!**

**3:00AM! I come for you!**

**4:00AM! Shit just got real**

**5:00AM! You know the deal**

**Let's hope you make the last hour count!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„It's here." Alex said, flashing the flashlight at the door. „Oh, damn..."

The door was broken, as if somebody or something smashed right through it. Mike rushed inside, only to find a dead Marcus, his bones crushed, his eyes gauged out. There was blood everywhere. The girl also got inside, putting her hand over her mouth to not scream.

„This is..."

„Alex?" Mike looked at her and noticed she wasn't staring at the corpse. He followed her gaze and became stunned once he realized at what Alex was staring.

On the wall were words, written in blood.

„IT'S ME." Mike read it. He then noticed the red flashing light on the recorder. He pressed the button, hearing Marcus' voice.

_„Um, hi, hello... To whoever who hears this message, please listen to it. There is something you need to know. It's about the old Fazbear Pizzeria. You see, nowadays, people simply forgot about it, turning it into a legend, a horror story. Nowadays, people aren't really interested in animatronics. Why spend so much money on robots and their maintaince when you can buy a big LCD TV and play videos of goofy characters singing and dancing? Isn't that the same? Or maybe even better? Kids can't get hurt by a TV. True, but you see, those animatronics aren't just normal robots... Especially the Fazbear crew... You probably heard of the mysterious disappearings at the old Pizzeria. As if people aren't already paranoid enough around the animatronics. They all find them creepy. I mean, just look at their eyes. Their big, glowing, seemingly lifeless eyes. You get the feeling that they're always watching you, your every move. And that's what freaks everyone out. Add up the incidents where everyone put the blame on the animatronics and you get a Nightmare Fuel. People already have enough reasons to get rid of them. Most of the animatronics were burned down in the Fazbear's Fright incident, but 5 survived. Five were still enough in tact to get them functional again. If you listen to this message, then be careful and keep a calm mind and don't freak out. They will do odd things, but this is for your own good. Or not. Well, they attempted to kill the last guy on night duty, but this is not imporant anymore. Not all of them are bad. Four of them are good, one of them is evil and will attempt to kill you...It sounds crazy and no, I'm not on drugs. It's true. Just do the DAMN research! _*breaths heavily*_ Now, please... You need to know that- _*heavy steps* _Ugh, what is this... _*silence*_ Ohhh... _*heavy breathing*_ Keep an eye on him, please! Please! You need to stop him! Whoever listens to this, you need to STOP **HIM**! He'll kill everyone... Oh Lord in Heaven... _*heavy steps, this time louder* _He's coming! _*screeches*_ HE'S COMING! _*banging*_ Please, no, please, go away! _*cries*_ Whoever listens to this message, please, destroy him! _*louder banging* _No! GO AWAY! _*sobs* _I'm gonna die tonight... Oh, dear Lord, I'm gonna FREAKIN' DIE! _*sobs* _Whoever listens to this... please... please... _*cuts off*_ **BANG!** _*demonic laughter* *whispers*_ He...'s here,... he's looking at me. He's freakin' STARING AT ME! HE'S ALIVE! _*heavy steps* ***SCREAMS* **_NO, GO AWAY! **GO AWAY! AAAAAAAGGGGHHH! **_*** screaming, splattering and hissing sounds, cracking sounds*"**

„..."

Mike and Alex were shocked. Alex glanced at the camera which was still turned on.

She saw Springtrap staring at her, a huge smile on his face.

She then ran out.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thirty years ago they used to be just toys,**

**just... playmates...**

**but then it happened. **

**The fire in their eyes became unstoppable,**

**indestructible,**

**they were machines ready for the final act.**

**But thirty years have passed,**

**the patrons renewed the franchise,**

**rebuilt the nightmare...**

**poor fouls...**

**what the fuck have they done?**

**WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex ran through the hallways. She knew Springtrap was near the office and the only thing she could do now is lure the animatronic away from it. She was right. Heavy footsteps were following her. She stopped, glancing behind her. At the end of the hallway was a huge animatronic bunny, his hand on the wall, slowly scratching it with every step, emitting an eerie sound.

„Hello, hello...", his eyes flashed red. „What do we have here?"

Alex gulped.

„You – you're Vincent, right?", she asked.

„Hmmm...", the animatronic stopped. „Nobody called me that for ages."

„Why have you killed them? Why are you still here?" Alex asked, slowly stepping backwards as she pointed her flashlight at the animatronic.

„Good question – maybe coz I liked it, heheheh..." Vincent/Springtrap grinned, stepping towards her. „So, how are the other bots doin'? I heard they are the main stars of the new restaurant."

„They're doing fine..." Alex said, suddenly feeling the wall behind her. She was trapped.

„Oh, nice, nice... Glad to hear that." Vincent glared at her. „'course they'd get a happy ending. While I'm trapped in here – in this fucking spring trap!"

„You can't leave?" Alex asked.

„Hell, no!" Vincent growled. „I'm now inside a limbo. Thanks to those fucking kids who chased me and that damned spring lock bunny who crushed me."

Alex's eyes widened.

„Wh-what do you mean...?", she didn't understand. Didn't Freddy said that the spring locks malfunctioned? What did the animatronic have to do with that?

„Ma-maybe I can help you... fix it... move on..." Alex stuttered. Suddenly, Vincent grabbed her neck, pinning her to the wall.

„Maybe I don't want to move on.", his red eyes flashed. Alex felt the smell of rotten corpse. Vincent was suffocating her.

„Ughhh...", she tried to catch her breath. She panicked. _I'm gonna die here!_

However, Vincent had a too strong grip on her. She couldn't move.

Suddenly, he released her.

Alex fell on the ground, crawling away from him. The animatronic turned to her, but this time, golden-green eyes were staring at her.

„Run..."

Alex's eyes widened. Instead of Vincent's human-like voice, this one was more mechanical, deeper... It sounded like...

„Run..."

Was the Animatronic, the real Springtrap, speaking to her?

„I can't hold him... anymore..."

Alex suddenly got up and ran away.

Springtrap looked at her until she vanished, feeling a sudden bolt of pain. His eyes flashed red.

„_I'm back!" _Vincent hissed.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**There is a place that long ago, rumor has harbored crime**

**Many who went there never left, but stories change with time**

**Say he went mad and lured them back, smashed them all up to bits**

**They said not to climb inside it, cause it was prone to fits**

**Sealed it away they just hid their error, locked all the slain from sight**

**Spring loaded traps that unleash their terror, how did he last five nights?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Mike!" Alex shouted in relief after he bumped into Mike.

„What the hell were you thinking?!" Mike yelled at her. „That thing could've killed you!"

„I know, I know. We gotta get out of here!" Alex shouted, grabbing his hand.

„But...!" Mike tried to protest, but the adrenaline Alex felt gave her strenght to pull him. The two got outside and into the car Mike parked.

„Turn it on! Drive!" Alex commanded.

„What the fuck is going on?!" Mike asked as he did what she said.

„Back to Fazbear's!", she instructed him. Mike listened to her, while Alex looked at the time. 5 AM.

„That animatronic, Springtrap... he's possesed just like Freddy and the others were. He was coming after Marcus against his will." Alex said.

„What?!" Mike was speechless.

„Yes. And he saved my life, holding Vincent off so I could escape." Alex said. Mike sighed.

„What are we going to do now?", he asked.

„I don't know. But one thing's sure. Vincent's gonna come after us to finish what he started." Alex said.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they got into the Dining Area.

„Alexie!" Chica hugged her. „Oh, you scared us!"

„I'm so sorry!" Alex said. „I didn't mean it, but..."  
„But what-?!" Freddy growled angrily. „You scared us to death!"

„We thought you'd die!" Foxy added.

„This wasn't funny at all." Bonnie said.

„Guys, leave that for later!" Mike hissed. „We have company!"

The Animatronics noticed the cars outside.

„Quickly! Get back to your positions!" Freddy hissed. The animatronics returned to their respective places just as several people got inside. One of them was Irwing.

„Get rid off them.", he growled.

„Wait, what are you doing?!" Alex asked. „You can't do that!"

„Oh, I think I can." Irwing grinned. „Poor Scott died tonight. Apperantly, his heart completely failed him."

„No... no..." Alex backed away. The only thing which prevented her from falling was Mike who catched her.

„And you two are both fired! Here's the rest of your money." Irwing gave them an envelop with their paychecks. Alex took hers, glaring at it. Mike accepted his silently. The two looked at the Animatronics with dimsayed expressions.

„How comes you now own the place?" Mike asked.

„Stays all in the contract." Irwing lit a cigarette. „I get the place if the old man kicks the bucket. Unless one of his relatives appears. However, since he didn't have any..."

„What about his daughter?" Alex asked. „And granddagughter?"

„Both died in a terrible incident months ago.", he smirked, blowing a puff of smoke into her face. „Guess that killed him."

Alex frowned, dismayed and frustrated. She threw the envelope into his face and ran out.

Once she got home, she started to cry.

„This is not fair... this is just not fair..."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**They left you in charge but in here I call the shots**

**Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark**

**So go check your screens**

**Play sounds or scream**

**You're just an attraction in my amusement park**


	12. The Show Must Go On

And so, the story came to it's ending. I want to thank everyone for the support and I'm glad to say that _I plan to write an another FNaF Fanfic,_ since I enjoyed writing this one. More info on my profile.

After all, the show must go on ;-P And I just have a few good ideas.

ENJOY!

Lyrics used:

-**No More (NateWantsToBattle, Nightcore ver.)**

**-Springtrap (Madame Macabre)**

**-Our Little Horror Story (Aviators)**

**-Springtrap Finale (Groundbreaking)**

**-The Show Must Go On (MandoPony)**

**-_Survive the Night_ (MandoPony)**

* * *

**Night 11:**

**The Show Must Go On**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**You can break down my lights and my doors**

**But I won't let you back in no more, no more**

**I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again!**

**Tie me up, put me in a suit**

**But I'll never ever be like you, no!**

**I know what happened here and you can't erase your past**

**Maybe one day you'll find humanity.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex woke up. She spent most of the morning crying and finally drifted into sleep. She glanced at the clock, noticing it was late evening. She overslept the whole day. She went, feeling weak, to the fridge, taking a chocolate bar. She noticed a letter next to the entrance. She picked it up. It was adressed for her and it seemed to be formal. She opened it. There were two papers inside. One was the actual letter and the other was something formal. Inside was also a little silver heart-shaped pendant. She read the letter first. She was surprised as she realized it was from Scott himself.

„_Dear Alex, if you're reading this, then I'm probably already dead. I'm so sorry I couldn't say my final goodbye to you, but I enjoyed the little time we spent together. I know this ain't a way to tell you the truth and I wish I was braver and had more time... but, still, I hope you will understand why. Here's how things are: You are my granddaughter!" _Alex's jaw dropped. She sat on the chair, her legs feeling like jelly. „_I was stunned, the very first day I saw you entering Fazbear's. You looked just like my daughter in her teen years. I thought at first it was coincidence. When you told me your name, I realized it was the same my granddaughter had: Alexandra Hawthorn. And once I found out about your love for the Animatronics, I knew I had to dig a bit deeper. I called an old friend who's a lawyer now and instructed him to find more out about you. He told me everything: how Hayley is dead, that your father probably killed her and himself. However, the police never found out what happened to you. And here you are, several months later, at my doorstep. I was delighted when I found out about it. However, things don't go always the way we want. I'm old, my heart condition is worsening and I don't have much time left. Fate is a strange thing, isn't it? I lost my daughter, but found my granddaughter. Also, Happy 18th Birthday! I made a special present for you: the pendant and my will, which makes you the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant, including everything belonging to it: specifically the Animatronics! Did I know they were sentient? I assumed, since they were out of ordinary. After all, the place is really special. I'm so sorry for not telling you this before. I hope you'll forgive me. I love you really, really much! Your grandfather, Scott."_

Tears fell on the letter as Alex opened the pendant. Inside was a picture of a teenager, her mother, standing next to a young Scott. Alex noticed how she and her mother looked much alike, like twins.

She glanced at the clock. 10:30 PM.

She knew she needed to save the Animatronics and fast.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Blast that audio, visuals are failing**

**Cut the oxygen, vents are ailing**

**Systems need reboot, now you're sitting helpless**

**Not an empty suit, coils compress**

**Now it's all burning, burying the nightmare**

**Crumbling away, but the scars remain there**

**Smoke's licking the sky, crashing down to the floor**

**Maybe it's safe now, salt the ground to be sure.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

The restaurant was now a ruin. The stage had been taken apart, the curtains of the Pirate Cove ripped off, the tables and chairs brought out, the props thrown into plastic bags, ready to be shipped off to the junkyard.

Four Animatronics were inside a truck left parked in front of the place. They heard people arguing outside, how they'd come tomorrow to get the truck. Apperantly, Foxy, who wasn't anymore affected by the programing, managed to sneak out and pop all the tires of the truck with his hook. The workers were angry and since they didn't have any spare tires, they decided to get the animatronics the day after.

However, the four knew this only bought them a little time. They managed to break through their programing, but it was useless for them. This was the end.

„So, it's over, huh?" Bonnie asked. „Never thought it would end like this."

„Aye, I agree with ya." Foxy said with a sad expression.

„I wish we could've said goodbye to Alexie." Chica sobbed.

„We can't do anything now... I really is over." Freddy took of his hat, looking at it. „Still, I'm glad about all those years we worked together."

The other three nodded, all heartbroken.

„But, yes... this is the end.", he said.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A voice calls**

**A cry in the dark**

**Telling me to crawl to the light**

**But I won't**

**The show has just begun**

**I'm giving one last encore tonight**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Unknown to them, Alex managed to sneak into the emptied restaurant. She was dismayed as she realized how everything was taken apart and the Animatronics were gone. Clenching the paper with Scott's last will, she fell on her knees, sobbing.

„I'm... I'm too late.", she muttered. Suddenly, she heard steps.

She turned around, only to see a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark.

„Vincent.", she frowned.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Five nights left to find you**

**One last thing to tend to**

**You'll fear what I can do**

**But you'll never run**

**Ghosts warn of my actions**

**But I'm the main attraction**

**You'll bring my satisfaction**

**Our little horror story's just begun**

**(Our little horror story's just begun)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

The killer inside the Animatronic grinned slyly.

„Is the little night guard heartbroken coz the bots got shipped off?", he mocked her. She stood up, facing him. He chuckled darkly. „What are ya going to do now? You don't have that damn bear or his friends to back you up."

Alex gulped.

Vincent lunged at her.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I believe**

**After this final stand**

**The end will come, but not until you're gone**

**I'm haunted**

**A killer in a cage**

**Using my undoing as my pawn**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„What was that?!" Bonnie stood up as he heard crashing sounds coming from inside the restaurant. The other three rose their heads, hearing the crashing again.

„Let's go!" Freddy narrowed his eyes, putting his black top hat on his head.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Five nights left to find you**

**One last thing to tend to**

**You'll fear what I can do**

**But you'll never run**

**Ghosts warn of my actions**

**But I'm the main attraction**

**You'll bring my satisfaction**

**Our little horror story's just begun**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex dodged Vincent, trying to hide behind the remaining tables. However, the killer smashed through them like through paper.

Finally, he cornered her.

„Any last words?" Vincent grinned as he reached for her. Alex gasped.

„Yeah!"

The two heard a grumpy voice behind them. They saw Freddy swinging Alex's baseball bat, knocking Vincent away. The girl saw Foxy, Bonnie and Chica backing him up and ran towards them.

„Alex, go somewhere safe. Call Mike!" Chica instructed her.

„But what about you guys?" Alex asked worriedly.

„We'll be fine." Foxy said.

„Yeah. Plus, I want to kick his ass for what he had done to us." Bonnie said, pointing at Vincent.

The girl nodded and ran.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**These metal gears and parts**

**Contain my purple heart**

**They had their sweet revenge**

**And brought me to an end**

**Now I'm the monster here**

**I'll make you disappear**

**One last show to put on**

**After tonight you're gone**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„So we meet again." Vincent rose, his red eyes flashing as he glared at the Animatronics. „I guess I'll have to take you apart again. But this time, I'm doing it properly."

„You won't take apart anyone anymore." Freddy growled. „Your reign of terror has ended."

„Oh, yeah?" Vincent laughed.

The Animatronics braced themselves for the battle.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Five nights left to find you**

**One last thing to tend to**

**You'll fear what I can do**

**But you'll never run**

**Ghosts warn of my actions**

**But I'm the main attraction**

**You'll bring my satisfaction**

**Our little horror story's just begun**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Alex hid inside the kitchen, hearing metalic and crashing sounds coming from the Dining Area. She heard moaning and groaning, as if somebody hit the wall. She put her hands on her ears, not being able to bear it.

„Come out, come out, wherever you are!", she suddenly heared Vincent calling for her. Her eyes widened.

So, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie lost.

She got up, trying to be as silent as possible. She noticed a bag with salt on the counter, knocked over. Along with a zippo lighter next to a tray of cigarettes.

„Where are you?" Vincent said in a sing-song voice.

He entered the kitchen.

However, Alex was gone.

He chuckled as he saw an air-vent at the corner of the kitchen. It was open.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Five nights left to find you**

**One last thing to tend to**

**You'll fear what I can do**

**But you'll never run**

**Ghosts warn of my actions**

**But I'm the main attraction**

**You'll bring my satisfaction**

**Our little horror story's just begun**

**(Our little horror story's just begun)**

**(Our little horror story's just begun)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„You can't escape me!"

Alex rolled with her eyes, yelping as she hit her head.

„Stupid air-vent.", she groaned. Finally, she found the exit.

It was at the office.

She got outside and noticed Springtrap coming from the right. She hit the right door button. Surprisingly, it worked.

Okay, maybe she was wrong. The door came down, but then the power went off and it opened. Vincent was standing in front of her, staring at her with his slasher grin.

„Hello!", he said cheerfully.

„Goodbye!" Alex threw the salt at him, at his eyes.

„HIIIIAAAAAAAGHHHHRRRR!" Vincent growled in pain, as he reached for his eyes.

„Hah, it seems like watching movies about ghosts is actually very educational." Alex muttered as she ran out.

„Why you-?!" Vincent followed her out.

He was greeted by Alex standing behind the restaurant. She had a firm expression on her face.

„Ahhh, there you are... You know, your friends aren't really nice playmates." Vincent said, approaching her.

„Neither am I!" Alex lit on the lighter and threw it at the ground. Vincent noticed that the ground around him was covered in salt and something else...oil, perhaps?

The fire inferno rose up, surrounding the killer.

Alex breather shallowly, hoping that this time, he'd burn to death. (Yeah, he was dead, but she hoped it would release his spirit this time).

However, once the fire lowered, the animatronic got out. He glared at her with his red eyes.

Alex knew SHE was the one who's going to die tonight.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I, I've been waiting a long time**

**For someone to discover me**

**Why, you ask?**

**It's because I'm getting**

**A little claustrophobic in here**

**Well deserved**

**I paid the consequence and**

**I have learned**

**That I'm twisted**

**But it still hurts**

**Why do they get to go and I have to stay**

**They moved on**

**But I am stuck in here**

**Well they're not wrong**

**But I'm asking for some peace of mind**

**If I could rewind**

**I would never come back**

**To the place at the time**

**I see how you get ideas**

**About how I really came to be**

**Well I guess I can see**

**How you think I am mean**

**Golden green**

**All machine**

**Cause it's me**

**You are never going back**

**Cause you got springtrapped**

**You are never going back**

**Cause you got springtrapped**

**You are never going back**

**Cause you got springtrapped**

**You are never going back**

**Cause you got springtrapped**

**I guess I'm all alone**

**And I don't think I move on**

**I'm forever stuck in gold**

**To live the life of an animatronic**

**Fright attraction**

**Someone please prove me wrong**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„No..."

Alex gasped as she heard Springtrap speaking.

„You won't... hurt her...", he grabbed his head, wanting to tear it off. However, the ghost inside prevented him from doing that.

Springtrap looked at Alex with an apologetic look.

„Destroy me... please...", he said.

The girl backed away, shaking her head.

„DESTROY ME!" Springtrap growled.

Then, his eyes flashed red.

Vincent laughed.

„You're doooooomed!", he chirped cheerfully.

Suddenly, the flames behind him arose. A light shone over them. 6 grey spirits appeared, looking like little children. One of them wore a mask and an outfit, which looked like Puppet's.

„You're the one doomed!", said the boy in purple clothes.

„We will not let you kill her.", said the boy in red clothes.

„We're gonna take you with us!", said the girl in the yellow dress.

„This is your end.", the oldest boy, who was wearing brown clothes, spoke calmly.

The cheerfulness in Vincent's eyes was gone. His expression showed utter fear.

The 5 spirits lunged at him, going through him, grabbing a purple spirit and getting it out of the costume. Then, they vanished.

The sixth spirit, the boy wearing Puppet's outfit, looked at the empty animatronic which was lying on the ground. He then looked at Alex, taking the mask off.

„I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill all the night guards.", he said.

„It's alright." Alex smiled warmly. The boy smiled as well.

„Please, don't let them forget about us.", he then looked at Springtrap. „And take care of Springy. After all, he was the who let the spring locks lose and killed the Murderer. We owe him."

„I will." Alex nodded.

The boy gave her a final smile, putting on Puppet's mask and vanishing. The fired got extingushed by the sudden wind. Everything darkened.

Alex sighed in relief.

She then noticed the animatronic moving. Springtrap rose, sitting on the ground. The red eyes were replaced by golden-green eyes. Alex knew that the animatronic was now in full control of himself.

„Are you alright?", she approached him. Springtrap looked a bit confused, but then stood up.

„I did it. You know. It were accidents, but people got killed. So they locked me away. Until he appeared. The spring locks were so rusty they wouldn't fly back even if he moved. I used all my remaining energy to force them to trap him." Springtrap said.

„Well, he's gone now." Alex smiled warmly. „This horror story finally ended."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This is it**

**The big finale**

**But they never quit**

**They were out to get me**

**What I did is unforgivable**

**And I will pay the price**

**Golden suits**

**Are now my curse**

**So now I walk towards you**

**Can you get me out of all my troubles and**

**All my past mistakes**

**All the sadness and**

**All of the hate**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Owwwww..."

Maybe he was an animatronic, but he felt pain. Should that be out of ordinary? Freddy had no idea.

„Freddy?"

He opened his eyes and saw Alex looking at him with a worried expression. She smiled.

„You're okay!"

„I-I guess. What happened?" Freddy sat up, looking at the trashed Dining Area. „Wait, what time is it?!"

„11 AM. It took a bit and you were in a really rough shape after the fight with the Murderer." Mike said, entering his vision. „However, I managed to fix you."

„And where is he?" Freddy asked.

„Vincent it gone! Forever!" Chica chirped. Freddy noticed her, Foxy and Bonnie standing next to him. „Alexie told us everything."

„The kiddos returned and pulled him into hell." Foxy said.

„So, it's over?" Freddy asked.

„Hell, yeah!" Bonnie said. Freddy still frowned.

„But... the restaurant's supposed to close.", he muttered. Chica, Foxy and Bonnie lowered their heads.

„Not really." Alex smirked. „Turns out, I'm the new owner!"

„What?!", the four stared at her.

„Scott sent me a letter which says I'm his granddaughter and therefore this place, including you guys, is my legacy." Alex said.

„That's great!" Chica chirped.

„It gets better. This morning, Irwing got arrested. As it turned out, the janitor recognized him as the one who tampered with Foxy's system. Also, the police found Scott's medicine in the drawer of his desk, indicating he stole it to let Scott have a heart attack." Mike said. „He'll spend a long time in jail guys..."

„Awesome!" Foxy said.

„Yes, and Mike's the new manager!" Alex punched Mike's back in a friendly manner.

„Really? Congratulations man!" Bonnie shook Mike's hand.

„Yeah, she kind of persuaded me." Mike sighed.

„At least, the pay won't be 120 bucks a week." Bonnie elbowed him.

„And, what happened to Springtrap?" Freddy asked.

„Yeah, what happened to poor Springy?"

They heard a voice behind them, turning around. Springtrap was leaned on the doorway, his arms crossed on his chest. The Animatronics were baffled.

„More then thiry years... and you still remember poor ol' Springtrap. How cute!" Springtrap said sarcastically. „What are you staring at?! I'm rotted, deal with it!"

„Great..." Mike rolled his eyes. „Another sarcastic bunny to deal with."

Alex giggled.

„Springtrap is now new newest member of this family.", she said. The animatronics seemed to be rather stunned, still staring at her. Springtrap joined them. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy felt a bit uneasy around him.

„Thanks for inviting me, Alex." Springtrap said. „Although, I won't be really helpful here. Y'know..."

„I think you will." Alex said.

„REALLY?!" Now everyone was staring at her, totally surprised.

„The kids told me they don't want to be forgotten. Besides, Fazbear's Fright gave me a little idea..."

She giggled.

The other six looked at each other, not knowing if ti was good or not.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO**

**IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU**

**WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER:**

**THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**NEVER FEAR,**

**THE SHOW**

**WILL**

**GO**

**ON!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

„Josh, hit the door button! Hit the door button!"

„Taylor, shadup!"

„They're coming, they're coming!"

„Mary, ya ain't helping me!"

„Push the godamn button!"

The left door closed.

„Jack, we're almost out of power!"

„WHAT?!"

„He's in the vents! Springtrap's in the friggin' air-vent!"

„Close them you idiot!"

„The bear is on the move! The bear is on the move!"

„Close the right door! CLOSE THE RIGHT DOOR!"

The five teens screamed as the power suddenly went out. They, three boys, two girls, stood there as a faint light illuminated the left door, with Freddy smiling at them.

Toreador's Theme was playing.

Then, everything went black.

„SCREEEEEEEEE!" Freddy suddenly popped out, the teens screaming.

Then, everything went quiet, the monitor in front of them showing a picture of a Freddy suit at the backstage with eyes and mout popping out. The lights turned on.

„You lost!" Freddy said, crossing his arms.

The five teens suddenly started to laugh. Yeah, they lost. So what?

„This was awesome, Mr. Fazbear! Best reality horror game I ever played!" Josh said in the name of everyone.

„Thank you. You did also a good job." Freddy said, pointing at the clock on the monitor. „5 AM."

A girl peeked into the office, acompanied by four other animatronics: Springtrap, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy.

„You done? The place is closing!" Alex chirped.

„Already?" The five teens looked at her.

„You can come tomorrow and play again." Chica said.

„And tell everyone else about it!" Bonnie added.

„Will do." Mary said as they exited the place. „Bye!"

The five teens left, leaving Alex with the 5 Animatronics.

„I almost got them!" Springtrap hissed. „But the power just had to run out."

„Well, more luck next time." Foxy shrugged.

Here's how things were:

After the restaurant opened again, the animatronics got their free roam mode during the day back and continued to entartain the costumers. All of them.

While Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie took care of the kids, Springtrap got his own room, the one which was previously sealed, where he would tell horror stories to the braver costumers or simply scare them. Or he'd tell them about the story of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and what happened.

Surprisingly, he liked his new job and enjoyed scaring the hell out of people.

Alex also added a new attraction. Every night, after the place closed, those who stayed could enjoy the new horror game attraction called _Five Nights at Freddy's_ and experience a night (which usually lasted 10 minutes) as a Night Guard, alone or in small groups. Every Animatronic had his own set pattern and every Night was different.

Night 1: Bonnie and Chica were active with their usual pattern, one from the left, the other from the right side.

Night 2: Springtrap and Foxy joined the show. While Foxy would usually run out and bang at the left side, Springtrap was allowed to roam through the whole place, including the air-ven placed behind the players. The players would get a limited use of BB's voice clips to lure him away.

Night 3: Freddy would become active.

Night 4 and 5 had all Animatronics taking part, only becoming more agressive.

At first, the Animatronics weren't sure if people would like the new game, but it turned out that people actually LOVED IT and gladly stayed after hours.

Now, it was 12 AM and Alex, despite being the owner, kept her job as the night guard. The 6 were speaking about the highlights of the tonight's game as Mike approached them.

„So, how was it?", he asked.

„Actually, pretty good!" Bonnie said. „Only, it was Freddy who got them again."

„Well, keep trying." Mike chuckled. He looked at Alex. „I gotta go now. You think you can handle the night?"

„No problem!" Alex said. Mike smiled and left. Alex turned to the Animatronics.

„So, we gonna play _Survive the Night_?", she asked.

„Sure thing!" Chica said.

„I'm in!" Bonnie added.

„Ya know how it goes, matey!" Foxy pulled down his eye-patch.

„Ha, I bet I'm gonna get you this time." Springtrap growled.

„Well, let the game start." Freddy smiled. „I hope you're ready."

„Hell, YEAH!" Alex shouted excitedly.

After all, _The Show Must Go On_...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Let's try to make it right**

**Don't wanna start a fight**

**And we're so sorry if we**

**Give you all a little fright**

**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight**

**You'll be so happy just as long as you**

**_SURVIVE THE NIGHT!_**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_FIN_**


	13. FNaF: Our Little Horror Story

Just an annoucement for a different story of mine:

* * *

_A voice calls_  
_A cry in the dark_  
_Telling me to crawl to the light_  
_But I won't_  
_The show has just begun_  
_I'm giving one last encore tonight_

_Five nights left to find you_  
_One last thing to tend to_  
_You'll fear what I can do_  
_But you'll never run_  
_Ghosts warn of my actions_  
_But I'm the main attraction_  
_You'll bring my satisfaction_  
**_Our little horror story's just begun_**

...

...

...

**Five Nights at Freddy's:**

**Our Little Horror Story**

...

...

...

Credits: Our Little Horror Story by Aviators


	14. FNaF: Game Over

This is just an announcement for the second story. It **has no connection** whatsoever to _Five Nights at Freddy's: Our Little Horror Story_ or _Five Nights at Freddy's: Survive The Night._

Lyrics belong to **Game Over **by **MiatriSs.**

_Сutting flash, shining blaze_

_For escape there's no ways_

_Burning eyes, creepy stare_

_No more reasons for scare_

_Crimson light, bloody lips_

_New vermilion eclipse_

_Ringing noise, hardest chill_

_Is it dream or real?_

_They are feeling you're here_

_They are see you within_

_They are coming, you hear_

_Death in animal skin_

_Why you just locked this door?_

_Can't you wait anymore?_

_Bullet strikes in your head_

_Leaving your body dead_

_This night gifts you little bother_

_It's your choice,_

_YOUR GAME IS OVER_

**xXxXx**

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S:**

**GAME OVER**

**xXxXx**

_Something creepy in the hallway _

_When the trigger goin` low way _

_Blow your mind across the wall _

_Free your soul to deadly haul _

_Fear and pain are breaking chances _

_Your head-shot makes resonances_

_Lodging turn of yours was short_

_YOU CAN'T BEAT THE FIVE-NIGHTS-LOAD!_

**Yep, title is again based on a song. XD**


End file.
